If Loving You Is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right
by Tian Long
Summary: 6 tahun sudah hubungan gelap itu berjalan, akan tetapi sampai kapan semua itu akan tertutup rapat? Ken X Minako, RnR? Bab 14 : Going Wrong
1. Prolog

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Hidup memang aneh...(maaf jika maksa) Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : another fic abal buatan seorang author yang sedang gandrung dengan acara House ama the Simpsons^^**

**

* * *

**

.

PROLOG

.

_Kediaman Arisato Bersaudara_

_Pukul 22.00_

_Hari Sabtu_

_._

KRIIIING!

Sebuah dering telepon memecah keheningan kediaman Arisato bersaudara ketika seorang pria muda berambut coklat tengah berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi rumah itu dengan sehelai handuk tergantung di bahunya. Badannya masih hangat dan harum berbalut sebuah jubah mandi putih berbahan wol. Wajahnya tampak lega dan puas saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bagi dirinya hari itu merupakan suatu hari yang spesial. Hari yang spesial sebab malam itu adalah saat dimana ia bisa meluangkan waktunya bersama dengan salah seorang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

KRIIIINGG!

Telepon itu kembali berdering, akan tetapi ia tidak menanggapinya. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Ia tahu benar akan posisinya—sebagai tamu dan sudah sepantasnya ia berlaku sebagai tamu yang baik. Apalagi di saat ia sedang bersama dengan orang yang paling ia sayangi disamping mendiang ibunya yang telah tiada.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya saat itu orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak agaknya tidak mendengar lagi mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tahu, ini memang sifatnya sejak dulu. Saat ia memang masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak...ya...seorang kakak. Tidak lebih.

Setidaknya sampai ia berumur 17 tahun...

Ia hanya sebatas seorang kakak.

KRIIIINGGGG!

Dering telepon terus berdering, sudah yang kesekian kali. Pastilah sang penelpon memiliki kesabaran yang cukup. Sudah sejak ia masih mandi tadi telepon itu berdering...tetapi tetap saja tidak diangkat. Entah untuk apa? Dan Siapa? Apakah itu adalah teman kerjanya? Teman kantornya? Atasannya? Atau mungkin saudara laki-lakinya yang sedang lembur? Sungguhpun ia tidak tahu...sekalipun ia berada di ruangan itu dan mendengarnya. Ia sadar jika keberadaannya di tempat itu sangat mungkin akan mengundang kecurigaan yang amat sangat. Ia saat itu masih berusia SMA dan kedua jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Memang benar, saat itu adalah malam minggu dan tidak ada suatu hal yang aneh jika seorang anak SMA berada di rumah seseorang saat itu. Mereka sudah besar tetapi tetap saja hubungan antara mereka berdua bukan tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan reaksi penolakan dari sekitar. Orang itu sudah berusia 23 tahun saat itu...ia sudah bukan lagi seorang mahasiswa...ia adalah seorang manusia yang bebas dan telah menyongsong dunia.

Sementara ia hanyalah seorang anak SMA berusia 17 tahun...

Beda 6 tahun...

Jauh...jauh sekali. Memang tidak tertutup kemungkinan jika mereka yang lain akan menyangka hal itu akan berlangsung seperti biasa layaknya seorang kakak-adik yang baik. Tetapi melihat perkembangan yang semakin tidak menentu...jelas bukannya tidak mungkin mereka akan tahu rahasia ini.

Ia tersenyum menghela nafas dan dering terus terdengar.

"Dasar" ujarnya membatin. Pemuda itu mendekati celah kecil dari sebuah pintu putih yang terbuka di depannya dan melihat seorang wanita tengah bersantai memeluk bantal di atas kasur sambil mendengarkan MP3 playernya. Beruntung, saat itu kedua pasang mata wanita itu tengah tertuju ke arah pintu.

"Minako-san..." pemuda itu membuka pintu putih itu dan memanggil namanya. Sadar namanya disebut, wanita itu mengarahkan sepasang matanya yang bewarna merah ke arah sang pelajar SMA itu sambil menyahut dengan kata, "Hm? Ada apa Ken ?" sembari melepas kedua ear-phonenya.

"Ada telepon..." jawab Ken. "Mungkin dari Minato-san..."

"Kenapa nggak kamu angkat saja?" Minako merespon, "Dia juga sudah kenal kamu kan?"

Ken menggeleng.

"Aku takut hubungan kita ketahuan, aku..."

"Dasar pemalu..." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasur tempatnya bersantai dan berjalan mengangkat telepon itu, meninggalkan sang 'bocah' di kamarnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum Minako kembali.

Sudah enam tahun sejak saat itu, tak pernah disangka jika mereka bisa cocok satu sama lain...

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana saat-saat dirinya yang 'nekat' waktu itu maju menemui Minako untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya...Ia kira waktu itu jawaban yang akan didapatnya hanyalah tertawaan atau mungkin...nasihat seorang kakak...tapi...

Dunia memang aneh...

Orang selalu mengacu pada rasionalitas dan hal-hal yang umum.

Tetapi kadang kala banyak hal yang tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehat.

Seperti apa yang dihadapinya kini.

Ken lalu menoleh pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja kerja yang tertata rapi sementara Minako tengah mengucapkan kata-kata pembukaan sebuah percakapan telepon dengan ceria seperti biasa.

Ibarat sebuah sastra, mungkin ini ibarat novel buatan Vladimir Nabokov yang berjudul Lolita. Oh! Alangkah anehnya...

Tetapi mereka berdua tiada peduli.

Prinsip mereka hanya satu... "masa bodoh dengan semua yang penting aku bahagia". Suatu rangkaian kata yang bermakna egois...sangat egois. Tapi bicara tentang cinta...bukankah cinta itu memang egois?

Dipandanginya foto tersebut...wajahnya datar tetapi terkesan hangat...

Foto itu...

Adalah foto antara dirinya dengan sosok sang 'kakak', akan tetapi ia bukanlah berdiri sebagai sang 'kakak' saat itu.

Saat itu adalah saat kencan pertama mereka...

Saat dimana semua batasan yang dulu ada dihapuskan dan digantikan yang baru. Bagi Ken, saat-saat ia mengenal sosok Minako membuat batasan awal yang ada dalam dirinya runtuh. Ia bukan lagi terbatas pada figur seorang 'kakak' perempuan yang baik hati (dan tidak sombong), tetapi juga seorang saudara, guru,... dan...seorang kekasih...

Ya...Minako adalah pacarnya...

Hanya saja ia tidak tahu...jika sebuah permasalahan akan timbul akibat hubungan gelap ini...

Oh, sungguhpun ia tidak tahu...

Jika Dewa Eros kadang bisa berbuat kejam...sangat kejam...

-_**TBC**_-

* * *

**The Author's Sez :**

**Dan yak! another fanfic biadab tahap akut, entah kenapa liburnya saya sampai bulan Agustus ini justru memberikan saya ide yang makin gag karuan. Dan saya berterima kasih pada Internet yang memasang gambar Minako x Ken di dunia maya (inspirasi utama), manga Makoto Narita yang memperkuat ide-ide gila ini dan video youtube yang gag sengaja saya temuin pas lagee isenk (maklum saia gag pernah maenin p3p ama p3 sebelomnya^^). Well saia gag bisa berpanjang kalam kali ini. Cuma saya mau memberikan info seputar fic ini dimana settingnya itu semua tokoh P3 udah dewasa semua (udah kerja dengan rata-rata umur sekitar 24-26 tahun) dan Ken (dan mungkin juga Nanako) seharusnya udah berusia lebih tua 6-7 tahun (sekitar 17-an) dari usia mereka di game. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan baik...dan akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapt selanjutnya. GBU tapi jangan lupa tulis review ok^^ **


	2. Bab 1 : Take A Moment

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK? **

**

* * *

**

Bagian Pertama / eka

Black Night

.

* * *

BAB 1

TAKE A MOMENT

.

"Hah?" suara Minako terdengar tersentak. Terkejut saat suara lawan bicaranya terus berucap mengutarakan pesan melalui telepon di genggamannya. Rasa-rasanya ini adalah kebetulan yang pas malam ini. Dipandangnya sepintas keramaian kota yang tengah memuncak dari balik tirai jendela, Lalu beralih kembali memasuki kamar tidur dimana "adik kecil" menunggu. Duduk diam dengan wajah was-was terpampang di muka. Resah lagi gelisah dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Lebih-lebih saat wanita berambut merah itu berkata.

"Aku? Aku sedang bersama Ken sekarang?"

Entah apa yang dibicarakan, tetapi mendengar namanya disebut secara terang-terangan. Sekalipun dikatakan untuk jangan cemas. Tetap saja rasa itu enggan hilang dari badan.

"Kebetulan, dia habis pulang dari rumah temannya. Ada pelajaran sekolah yang dia tidak paham. Jadi, ya sekalian saja dia mampir kemari minta tolong."

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, "Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia sudah kusuruh menginap kok. Katakan saja pada Ryoji untuk tidak usah khawatir."

Kemudian, setelah melalui berbagai pembicaraan. Akhirnya Minako mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Oke...ya...ya...yang penting kamu bawa kuncimu kan? Oke.."

Telepon ditutup. Ciptakan sekali lagi keheningan dalam ruangan beberapa saat. Memberikan kembali waktu bagi mereka untuk digunakan. Sepasang mata datang sebagai jawaban menuntut tanya tanpa kata. Isyarat bermakna "Bagaimana, apa dan siapa" memohon ulasan. Mulai dari guratan senyum pada bibir sang "kakak" hingga semangatnya yang menyeruak keluar penuh antusias.

"Ken..." ujarnya, "Kita jalan yuk! Kebetulan Minato pulang telat hari ini karena ada pekerjaan di kantornya."

"Hah?"

"Tadi dia bilang tidak usah ditunggu"

"T-tapi..." Mendapati bayangan awal bahwa acara malam minggunya berubah dari sekedar datang menginap, Ken kontan tidak siap. Tempat mereka berada sudah jauh berbeda. Ini Tokyo, bukan Iwatodai. Sekalipun dua kota tersebut sama-sama besar. Kedua tempat itu memiliki perbedaan besar dalam hal ketersediaan ruang kosong. Jika di Iwatodai kau masih bisa menyembunyikan hubungan rahasiamu pada taman bermain kosong dekat asrama. Maka satu-satunya tempat yang sepadan untuk itu di Tokyo adalah tempat pemakaman umum pinggiran kota. "K-kemana?"

"Kebawah.." jawab Minako, "Kita sudah lama nggak jalan sama-sama kan?" lanjutnya sambil memegang kedua tangan sang pria.

"U-umm..." Kini wajah bocah SMA itu kembali merona merah. Malu-malu. Tiada masalah terhadap ajakannya. Akan tetapi kebiasaan membuat dirinya memikirkan alasan logis apa yang akan diucapkannya apabila bertemu dengan salah seorang temannya nanti. Ia kembali menatap sosok _senpai_-nya untuk sesaat dan mulai berpikir jika semua ini sungguh aneh. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa hubungan gelap penuh rahasia macam ini bisa bertahan selama bertahun-tahun. Dimulai dari waktu ia masih berusia SD sementara "kakak-nya" SMA hingga sekarang dimana usianya memasuki tingkat SMA sementara Minako telah lulus kuliah. Kini bekerja sebagai karyawan tetap sebuah perusahaan retail bernama _Junes Co_.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah mukjizat?

Keberuntungan anugrah Tuhan?

Aneh memang.

Akan tetapi, bukankah untuk cinta tidak ada suatu hal apapun yang aneh. Jikalau cinta mengenal keanehan dalam diri. Bisakah Romeo menyukai Juliet? Mungkinkah Oedipus sampai hati menikahi ibunya? Atau, akankah Troya masih berdiri tanpa harus terbakar api tragedi drama Yunani?

Cinta memang begitu adanya. Aneh semenjak ia diciptakan.

"Gimana?" suara Minako kembali mengulang pertanyaan. Menunggu jawaban yang dibalas Ken dengan menggenggam lembut kedua tangan 'kakak'-nya. Senyum tersipu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudahlah."

Lagipula...agaknya lebih baik jika aku menyerahkannya di sana. Di bawah siraman cahaya remang lampu jalanan penghias kota. Dalam lindungan langit malam berbintang gemintang, berhiaskan rembulan sabit di balik mega hitam kelam. Membaur dalam keramaian, jadikan salju tertumpuk sebagai latar belakang.

Karena ialah yang paling spesial.

Sementara beberapa kilometer dari gedung apartemen tempat mereka sekarang berada. Jauh masuk ke daerah jantung kota. Di daerah _Nishi-Shinjuku, _seorang pria berambut biru baru saja menutup sambungan telepon genggamnya. Diam, kemudian menghela nafas waktu beranjak dari meja kerja ruangannya. Melirik keramaian di bawah dari balik kaca jendela kantornya dengan malas ditemani sebuah _espresso_ hangat. Coba merasa santai usai lepas tekananan tugas seorang manajer kala itu.

Sendiri.

Sepi.

Menyendiri.

Tanpa ada yang menemani, kecuali seorang Ryoji Mochizuki—salah seorang bawahannya yang sekarang tersandar dengan nyaman pada sebuah sofa kulit hitam di sudut ruangan. Menunggu jawaban dari hasil pembicaraan.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut biru itu lalu menyimpan kembali HP ke saku jasnya. Membalikkan badan dari kaca, menghadap pelataran gelap miskin cahaya di belakangnya. Dia sejenak, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan angkat bahu sembari merogoh sebuah MP3 dari laci meja.

"Yah, seperti dugaanmu, Ryoji." ujarnya, "Ken sedang bersama Minako di rumah sekarang..."

"Lagi-lagi..." keluh sang bawahan. Merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya. Ini adalah kali keberapa sejak kepindahannya dari Iwatodai ke Tokyo. "Aku betul-betul merasa tidak enak padamu dan Minako..."

"Kenapa?" tanya atasannya itu santai. "Minako senang kok ada dia di sana..."

"Tapi kalau begini terus kan.."

"Kan mereka berdua pacaran. Apa yang harus dipusingkan?"

"Apa?" ibarat petir di siang bolong. Kontan Ryoji kaget, begitu kagetnya hingga ia terlunjak dari sofa tempatnya berada. Memajukan badannya condong ke depan, menyimak sang lawan bicara dengan penuh perhatian. Pastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah dengar. "Kau serius Minato?"

"Lha? Kukira kau sudah tahu itu, Ryoji," ujar Minato keheranan. Bingung karena justru orang yang tinggal serumah dengan murid SMA itu justru tidak tahu rahasia umum antara kalangan sahabatnya. "Apa kamu nggak pernah memperhatikan mereka?" Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir kopi di tangan ke atas meja kosong.

"Kukira selama ini hubungan mereka cuma sebatas kakak-adik saja.." ungkap pria berambut hitam, "Ken selalu berkata kalau alasannya datang ke rumahmu itu untuk minta tolong pelajaran sekolahnya." Ia lalu terdiam sejenak, "Dia bahkan tidak mengatakannya secara terus terang..."

Mendengar hal itu Minato hanya tertawa kecil. Lucu saat didapatinya Ryoji begitu merespon pada ucapannya. Sebuah rahasia yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi dimana asal kabarnya saja dulu ia dengar pertama dari Yukari, Mitsuru dan Aigis beberapa tahun silam. Saat mereka secara tidak sengaja kerap melihat Ken dan saudaranya berduaan di taman bermain Iwatodai kala malam. Bagaimana bisa ia tertinggal dari informasi seperti ini? Pikirnya membatin.

"Rasional sedikit Ryoji..." ujarnya menepuk bahu bawahannya itu, "Jika kamu memiliki pacar yang usianya jauh diatas atau dibawah usiamu. Apa kamu pikir akan mudah mengutarakannya secara lantang berdiri tegak menantang? Sekalipun pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri?"

"Erghh..." Mendengar ucapan itu, Ryoji kembali bungkam. Berpikir sejenak untuk kemudian mulai bisa menerima alasan itu. Tetapi tetap dengan sedikit ganjalan di hati.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja mereka. "

"Tapi usianya-kan..."

"Yang penting mereka bahagia-kan?" Minato kemudian melihat ke arah arloji _rolex-_nya. Mendapati jika malam sudah semakin larut. Lantas berjalan menuju pintu. Berniat 'tuk pergi tinggalkan kantornya yang terletak di lantai tiga puluh gedung _Orpheus Tower _seraya menenteng tas kerjanya_. _"Jika sudah waktunya juga mereka akan sadar sendiri. Ayolah! Biarkan mereka berdua saja malam ini. Ayo kita pergi senang-senang."

Jujur saja berat bagi Ryoji untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Terlalu cepat. Pikirnya dan lagi, jarak usianya itu. Apakah tidak menjadi soal? Apa kata orang jika tahu akan hal ini? Dimana juga wajahnya harus disimpan? Tokh terlepas dari segala hal, fakta bahwa ia merupakan wali Ken Amada adalah hal mutlak mustahil terbantahkan. Alhasil pikirannya terus berkecamuk dalam hati. Bingung. Tak habis pikir jika tiada seorangpun temannya, bahkan Minato sendiri berniat mencegah hal tabu itu terjadi di depan mata. Ini gila!

"Minato...ini..." maksud hati utarakan niat perihal topik pembicaraan

"Ayo..." Apadaya tangan Minato yang tak sabaran segera menggamitnya dari atas sofa. Enggan memusingkan masalah di depan mata. "Kau mau membuat Junpei dan kawan-kawan menunggu lama di _Shirakawa Velfarre_? Bisa-bisa Shinji marah nanti."

Kemudian berlalu.

Pergi.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _Komentaar:_**

**maaf jika updet fic ini kelewat lama (idenya juga baru kepikiran sekarang soalnya). Dan kalau dibilang fic ini AU...mungkin bisa dibilang bgitu. Farewell! Thx 4 reading and reviewing and 'till the next chapt!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	3. Bab 2 : Drowning

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 2

DROWNING

.

Kelap-kelip lampu kota seakan larut dalam campuran antara keramaian manusia dan kendaraan. Hanyutkan suasana tiap insan menuju jam malam khas kota besar, memaksa tiap orang untuk ambil bagian dalam orkestra kehidupan modern yang begitu dinamis sarat akan perubahan di bawah payungan cerah hitam kelamnya angkasa di udara.

Begitulah kiranya suasana yang tengah dirasakan oleh Ken Amada ketika melangkahkan kakinya melintasi trotoar daerah _Yotsuya_ secara perlahan. Merasakan sebanyak mungkin sensasi kebebasan di sekelilingnya, berusaha pula untuk mencairkan kecanggungan antara dia dengan 'sang kakak' agar tidak terus berjangkit semenjak kepergian mereka dari kediaman Arisato beberapa saat lalu.

Jika terjadi, ya terjadilah. Pikir bocah SMA itu dalam hati. Teguhkan diri. Paksa jiwanya bertindak layaknya laki-laki. Berani.

"Hmmm...apa kamu serius mau ke sana, Ken?" tanya Minako. Menarik perhatian sang pria saat sang kekasih itu memanggil namanya dalam keramaian.

"Y-ya..." jawab bocah itu. "Kenapa _senpai_ ? Di daerah sana banyak tempat untuk bersantai-kan?"

"Tapi di sana itukan daerah _Nicho_"

"Lalu?"

"Kamu bukan _gay_ kan sayang?"

Astaga. Ingin rasanya Ken berteriak sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Keluhnya membatin. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa juga kebingungan dirinya justru menuntun alam bawah sadar sang bocah menuju _Shinjuku Ni-chome—_sebuah daerah kota Tokyo yang terkenal dengan budaya _gay-_nya? Mukanya lalu kembali memerah, mencoba tersenyum sambil tertawa malu-malu.

"E-ehehehe...iya juga ya...kok aku bisa lupa..."

"Dasar..." balas Minako tersenyum simpul seraya menggandeng tangan Ken—suatu hal yang wajar terlihat pada pasangan-pasangan lain yang melintas saat itu. Lalu tertawa kecil bersama-sama saat berbalik arah. Mencari tempat tujuan lain.

Santai Ken...

_Keep yourself as cool as a cucumber_. Ia menoleh sejenak pada sosok wanita di sebelahnya, lalu melemparkan pandangan pada pasangan lain yang ada di seberang jalan. Diamatinya papan iklan sebuah cafe pada ujung perempatan lampu merah beberapa ratus meter di muka. Berpikir sejenak sebelum keluar satu keputusan.

"Mau minum kopi, _senpai?_"

"Hmmm...boleh..." jawab Minako. Setuju ketika pada saat yang bersamaan. Angin malam kembali berhembus dari salah satu sudut kota. Mencengkam menghempas dedaunan kering dari ranting penghijauan kota. Membelai lembut rambut kedua pasangan tersebut saat langkah keduanya mulai menjauh. Sisakan ruang kosong di tempat semula. Lepas hanyut ibarat lantunan musik _ambience_ dari salah satu klub malam di sana. Memisahkan keberadaan mereka dari ramainya lalu lintas kota yang selalu terjaga. Tinggalkan segala persoalan di belakang badan...layaknya sehelai daun rontok di atas aspal. Suatu sampah tak menarik perhatian di bawah naungan neon yang terang. Berhenti sejenak sebelum mendapati dirinya kembali diterbangkan oleh deru _Rolls Royce Phantom _hitam yang baru saja melintas dengan cepat, kencang namun terarah melewati tempat itu. Tunjukkan performa mesin berlambang _spirit of ecstacy_ bak amukan naga besar di tengah aliran sungai aspal hitam legam megapolitan tanpa ampunan. Dimana pada bagian dalamnya tampak samar seorang pria bertopi di kursi kemudi dan seorang wanita berjas pink di bagian penumpang. Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap, akan tetapi karena desain khusus mobil pabrikan Inggris itu begitu menekankan konsep kenyamanan, kekedapan dan privasi. Tidak ada seorangpun dari pengguna jalan yang bisa tahu dengan jelas perihal siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Segalanya tampak normal dan menunjukkan hubungan atasan-bawahan secara elegan. Sempurna, sesuai dengan maksud awal mobil itu diciptakan.

Sekalipun sebenarnya tidak demikian.

Sebab...

Hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar atasan-bawahan.

Dengan pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Pir, kamu bisa menyetir lebih cepat lagi nggak?" ujar sang wanita seraya mengetuk pelan kaca tengah pembatas supir dengan penumpang di depannya dengan pelan. Ringan tetapi begitu rewel, membuat sang pengemudi dengan topi biru menoleh ke belakang seraya berkata.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Pir', Yukari?"

Dengan sebal, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan

"Itukah ucapanmu setelah sekian lama tidak bertegur sapa?"

"Oh! Jadi kau lebih suka dipanggil Stupei? Seperti dulu?"

Pengemudi itu lalu menghela nafas panjang. Menyesali perbuatannya yang ceroboh, tidak melihat iklan lowongan kerja dengan seksama perihal sebuah perusahaan besar yang membutuhkan seorang sopir pribadi.

"Kalau begitu, jalanlah cepat Stupei! Kita bisa telat ke acara pembukaan kelab malam barunya Shinji jika begini terus!" ungkap Yukari.

"Mau cepat?" ujar pengemudi bertopi itu, "Lewat atas!" Ia lalu menujukkan jari telunjuknya ke langit-langit mobil. Buat penumpangnya mendongkol. Bungkam terdiam kecuali cemberut.

"Lagian kamu ke tempatnya Shinji cuma mau minum-minum gratisnya kan?"

Tepat sasaran...dan...alhasil sebuah pertengkaran meledak secara sukarela di dalam. Penuh hujan kata-kata dari berlogika sampai miskin makna. Berisik tetapi tersembunyi. Terbenam dalam sebuah ruangan sempit kendaraan roda empat...dengan alunan musik jazz sebagai latar suara. Buat segalanya aneh selagi lampu merah di persimpangan berganti warna ke hijau. Cerminan bahwa masa lalu selalu menyisakan bekasnya yang tak lekang dimakan waktu. Saat mereka masih remaja, tertawa bersama, sakit bersama, sedih bersama dan bertengkar bersama.

Akan tetapi tentu saja suasananya telah begitu kontras dengan dua orang yang sekarang telah berada di _Starbucks Coffee. _Terduduk santai berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Berpandangan dengan kepulan uap panas bewarna putih _cappucino_ sebagai sekat pemisah jarak antara keduanya. Yang duduk agak terpencil di pojokan. Menghindari interaksi mata juga perhatian, sebisa mungkin tidak mencolok. Akan tetapi kebersamaan dijaga selalu sama. Tiada pernah lengah kehilangan momentum kuatnya.

Meskipun kesan canggung masih tak kunjung lepas dari jiwa. Liputi sanubari dari balik secangkir kopi. Sepi kondisi di tengah keramaian kedai _franchise _asal Amerika itu manakala kepala Ken Amada tertunduk ke bawah. Memandangi sebuah bungkusan berkemasan indah di tangan yang semula tersimpan rapat dalam saku jaketnya. Ragu-ragu tapi mau. Hendak urung namun enggan 'tuk menyesal di kemudian hari.

Bungkusan itu berisi hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan. Dibeli dari upah kerja sambilan guna diberikan pada sosok wanita di depannya. Maksud hati menyenangkan sang kekasih. Buktikan jika ia sendiri juga telah mandiri. Layaknya lelaki sejati. Pribadi cakap berbuat tak terbatas pada retorika semata.

Sesuai wacana awal rencana jalan-jalannya malam itu.

Selagi pasangannya tengah menyesap pelan kopi panas secara perlahan, nikmati nuansa romansa yang tercipta di bawah terang remang bohlam kuning ruangan _Starbucks_ yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai cafe di bilangan kota New York tahun 50-an.

Kasih nggak ya? Tanya Ken dalam hati. Masih bergumul, mulai mempertimbangkan opsi kedua yang mendadak muncul dalam kepanikan terselubung: "Apa basa-basi dulu?"

Ini membingungkan.

Kembali diliriknya Minako dan rupa-rupanya pandangan mata di depan telah tertuju padanya dengan nada penasaran terpampang di muka.

"Ken?"

"Eh, i-iya _senpai_" jawab Ken, mengadahkan kepalanya. Perlihatkan kegugupannya tanda tidak siap.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ng-nggak papa kok, _senpai_" jawab pemuda SMA itu, "Cuma..."

Ken kembali terdiam. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah, hanya saja kali ini merahnya begitu jelas. Saking jelasnya sampai tidak ada ubahnya dengan kepiting rebus sampai-sampai Minako jadi cemas. Menduga pacarnya itu sakit.

Akan tetapi sebelum tangan gadis muda itu menyentuh dahinya. Akhirnya Ken datang dengan keputusannya.

_Be a man...nothing to lose_. Lebih baik malu sekarang daripada aku harus menyesal di kemudian hari. Lagipula dia adalah orang yang sudah aku kenal. Aku cintai dan aku sayangi. Akankah dia akan mempermalukanku? Mengataiku anak kecil? Tidak...sekali lagi...tidak!

Dan...

Akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan itu. Tersipu pada awalnya lantas memegang pelan tangan yang tertuju dahinya itu. Menahannya sebentar lalu diturunkan pelan. Buat lawannya terpana ketika bingkisan itu kemudian diserahkannya di atas tangan berjari lentik milik sang kakak penuh perasaan. Gantikan dirinya untuk terdiam bungkam seribu bahasa. Membuka telinganya lebar ketika teman laki-lakinya itu berkata.

"I-Ini untukmu _senpai..._terimalah. Khusus kubeli untukmu hari ini..."

Seraya terus memandangi bingkisan berbentuk kotak lapis beludru biru dengan seutas pita merah sebagai pengikatnya sesaat. Lalu kembali pada sosok muda di depan. Merah malu-malu.

"U-untukku?"

Ken mengangguk. "Bukalah..."

Minako menurut. Dengan pelan wanita yang kini berusia pertengahan 20-an itu membuka kotak tersebut. Memandangi isinya...diam...kemudian terkejut luar biasa saat didapati bahwa isinya berupa sebuah arloji mahal dengan kulit sebagai bahan dasar talinya. Padukan rasa kagum bercampur sungkan...tetapi kemudian merasa bersalah sesudahnya.

Sebab bagi dirinya...dengan sosok Ken yang sekarang, ini adalah terlalu berlebihan.

Oleh karena itulah ia harus menolak.

Sehingga tak pelak, Minako-pun segera menutupnya, berniat mengembalikan. Tapi apadaya tangan pria di depannya keburu mencegah. Gelengkan kepala saat mulut kecilnya berkata.

"K-Ken ini..."

"Untukmu, ini tak masalah. Aku dulu pernah janji-kan untuk membelikanmu sesuatu kalau aku sudah kerja dan dapat gaji."

"Tapi Ken, aku..."

"_Senpai,_ Aku ikhlas kok. " pria itu berkata pelan. Cegah penolakan. Alihkan perhatian Minako sesaat sebelum akhirnya sadar jika tangan Ken Amada rupanya telah mengambil dan mengenakan arloji itu pada diri sang wanita dengan cepat. Kemudian tersenyum malu sewaktu mengecup tangannya seraya berkata.

"Karena engkaulah orang yang paling kusayangi..._"_

.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _komentaar:_**

**Special thx buat wikipedia karena sumber soal Shinjuku + mobil Rolls Royce-nya yang banyak membantu juga Hayato-san dan Lala-san yang telah sudi mereview fic _pedo _ini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


	4. Bab 3 : Once Upon A Night

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS! Like A G6 itu lagunya Far East Movement, Ocean Drive Boulevard itu lagunya Leon Bolier.  
**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 3

ONCE UPON A NIGHT

.

_Shirakawa Vellfare_

_Pukul 23.30_

.

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_._

Lagu _Like A G6_ mulai mengalun lemah, masuk secara perlahan dengan teknik _fade in_ yang diset secara profesional oleh _DJ_ di tengah ruangan. Gantikan musik sebelumnya agar lebih menunjang. Arahkan hati para pengunjung pada liar kebebasan saat malam semakin larut. Pertanda puncak kesenangan baru akan dimulai seiring keluarnya bola kristal besar dari persembunyiannya di tengah langit-langit hitam ruangan. Ubah bentuk wadahnya yang semula hanya berupa sebuah kotak prisma berdinding monitor menjadi barisan lampu sorot pengundang euphoria ketika secara tiba-tiba seisi ruangan mendadak gelap. Kehilangan cahaya tetap 'tuk diterangi remang temaram bermacam sinar gila: paduan kelibat laser, lampu sorot dan efek komputer pada layar besar di belakang panggung. Mendorong riuh rendah keluar manakala puluhan _loudspeaker_ bervolume keras semakin menaikkan eksistensi musik yang ada. Goda sebagian pengunjung untuk habiskan malam di lantai dansa sementara sisanya merasa tertantang pada urusan wanita dan minuman di depan mata.

Begitu sempurna.

Juga merupakan suatu kebahagiaan.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan.

Hingga rasanya tentu adalah suatu hal lazim manakala sang pemilik tempat itu, Shinjiro Aragakimerasa puas melihat pemandangan tempat hiburan malamnya dari atas. Melalui pagar pembatas berbahan _stainless steel_ dalam zona _VIP_ lantai atas bersama undangan spesial dengan segelas _cocktail_ di tangan. Bangga perihal pembukaan bisnis pada para teman baik yang kini seruangan dengannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Not bad.._" ujar Mitsuru miskin ekspresi tetapi menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikannya pada musik yang sedang diputar. "Harus kuakui. Aku suka dengan konsep tempatmu ini, Shinji. Daerah _Roppongi_ memang sudah waktunya diberi sesuatu yang baru. Mungkin aku akan sering kemari."

"Ah, terima kasih Mitsuru-san." jawab Shinji.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan _event _spesialnya, _senpai_?" Tanya Fuuka seraya menuang sebotol _champagne_ ke dalam gelas dari tempat duduknya.

"Soal itu..." Shinji terdiam sejenak, melirik jauh ke bawah pada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memesan minuman pada _bartender_ di pojok ruangan. Menyapa saat objek penglihatan itu sadar, balas melihatnya kemudian beri segurat senyuman nakal sebagai balasan sebelum pemilik tempat itu melanjutkan, "Baru sebatas konsep. Jujur saja aku masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang."

Ia lalu menenggak _cocktail_-nya dalam-dalam. Berjalan mendekat pada teman-temannya. Lalu terduduk santai di antara mereka ketika acara _clubbing_ warga ibukota di bawah berlangsung semakin panas. Meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kaca transparan sewaktu Minato berujar.

"Mungkin _event_ semacam _international trance festival _bisa membantu.."

Yang dengan segera menarik perhatian semua orang untuk tertuju padanya. Kagum...tetapi juga kaget. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, mereka semua bisa merasakan jika ada yang berubah pada diri Minato sepulangnya dari Amerika usai menyelesaikan program studi S1-nya dalam bidang ekonomi. Tidak ada lagi istilah "bocah _emo_". Diibaratkan dengan Rusia zaman Mikhail Gorbachev, bisa dibilang Arisato senior itu telah terkena imbas kebijakan _Glasnot, Perestorika _dan _Demokratizatsiya. _Lebih bebas, terbuka dan toleran pada hal-hal di sekitarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato-san?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Semacam event _ dancing all night_, tapi skalanya jauh lebih besar." papar Minato tenang, "Seperti _Tiesto in Concert_ di Belanda atau _Full Moon Party_ di Thailand. Acaranya bisa berlangsung berhari-hari atau sehari dengan jumlah penonton yang membludak dari berbagai negara." Ia lalu menyisir pandangannya pada layar televisi berukuran raksasa di panggung. "Kurasa dengan melihat besarnya tempat ini, kita bisa menyaingi kelab malam _Privelege _di Ibiza."

"Menarik..." ujar Shinji tergidik, "Usulmu akan kupertimbangkan Minato."

"Melihat keadaanmu sekarang, kuyakin engkau bisa Shinjiro-_senpai._"

Mereka lalu berpandangan, tersenyum lantas tertawa bersama. Memikirkan pencapaian beberapa tahun terakhir yang telah mereka peroleh. Mitsuru kini telah menggantikan ayahnya secara penuh sebagai direksi Kirijo _corp_ milik keluarganya. Fuuka telah menjadi dokter sementara seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Minato kini menjadi seorang manajer dan bersama dengan Ryoji, bekerja dengan hubungan atasan-bawahan pada sebuah perusahaan multi nasional di kota. Begitu banyak hal yang dapat diperbincangkan. Beragam topik dapat digali, disendaguraukan hingga diperbandingkan. Semuanya berlangsung hangat tanpa halangan hingga akhirnya sang pemilik tempat sadar jika ada beberapa orang di antara mereka yang belum muncul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana yang lain?" tanya Shinji sambil menyuruh seorang pelayan pergi mengambil pesanan makanan dan minuman di bawah.

"Kebetulan..." ujar Mitsuru, "Aigis tidak bisa datang hari ini." wanita berambut merah itu lalu menarik nafas panjang. Untuk sesaat tatapan matanya tampak sayu. "Ia harus menjaga Koromaru yang sakit di rumah."

"Koromaru?" mendengar nama itu, secara sepintas segera saja Minato teringat pada seekor anjing manis berbulu putih yang selalu menjaga asrama sekolahnya dulu, "Kenapa dia?"

"Sakit..." jawab Mitsuru, "Dia semakin tua. Mungkin usianya tidak akan lama lagi."

"Kau sudah bawa dia ke dokter?" tanya Fuuka terkejut sedih mengetahui kabar itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Mitsuru.

"Yang bisa aku dan Aigis lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaganya agar tetap bertahan semaksimal mungkin..."

"Apa Akihiko tahu soal ini?" Shinji kembali bertanya. Merasa jika hal ini mungkin harus disampaikan pada temannya itu. Berasumsi jika ada kemungkinan sahabatnya itu tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

Akan tetapi hal itu dengan segera dimentahkan oleh respon Mitsuru.

"Dia sudah tahu. Cuma sama sepertiku dan Aigis sekarang. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak." ujarnya, "Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu lagi sejak dia bergabung dengan interpol tiga bulan lalu."

"Lalu hubungan _senpai _?" ungkap Minato.

"Entahlah...aku sendiri juga tidak tahu...fokus sekarang lebih pada Koromaru dulu." Mitsuru lalu mengamati sekitarnya sesaat. Tetap tenang walaupun hatinya sebenarnya tengah galau. Di satu sisi ia sedang dilanda kekhawatiran bahwa Koromaru dapat wafat sewaktu-waktu, sementara sisi lain mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan putri semata wayang Presiden Direktur Kirijo _Corp_ itu dengan seorang putra konglomerat demi seorang anggota kepolisian berpangkat rendah bernama Akihiko Sanada—teman lamanya yang berpenghasilan pas-pasan tanpa kehormatan miskin kebanggaan. Manusia dengan 'kegemaran' ingkar janji karena sering mendapat panggilan darurat. Juga tipe yang mustahil untuk kau tahan berduaan di dalam kamar. Semakin ia pikirkan, kemasygulannya terus bertambah. Memaksa diri untuk menyangsikan idealisme masa lalu yang dengan naifnya dipercaya mentah-mentah. Anggap serupa cerita kehidupan dengan drama picisan.

Bahwa cinta dapat menaklukkan segalanya.

Bahwa dengan cinta, tidak ada yang mustahil.

Persetan uang jika kosong cinta.

Buktinya perusahaannya sekarang sedang butuh suntikan finansial, rekanan bisnis mulai hengkang dan sejumlah proyek mengalami kesulitaan pendanaan. Neraca pembukuan juga telah mencapai tingkat defisit terparah dalam 20 tahun terakhir. Jangankan _IPO _(penawaran saham perdana)atau _Go Public_, bisa melalui bulan ini saja sudah cukup buat dia bersyukur. Coba jika dulu wanita itu merelakan Akihiko dan menikah dengan putra konglomerat itu, semuanya pasti tidak perlu terjadi. Segalanya takkan serba menggantung seperti ini. Ia juga mustahil berlari. Pendam semua kekesalan dalam hati. Tumpahkan segalanya di tempat ini.

Akan tetapi ia tahu..adalah suatu ketidakpantasan jika merusak kesenangan yang telah dibangun usai lama tiada bersua seperti sekarang. Koromaru bisa dibicarakan nanti. Akihiko biarlah hanyut dalam urusan kasus narkoba di atas meja. Mitsuru harus mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apa ada kabar dari Junpei dan Yukari?"

"Ah! Soal itu..." ujar Fuuka, "Tadi Yukari-san baru saja menelponku kalau dia dan Junpei mungkin akan terlambat sampai."

"Tapi dia pasti datang-kan?" tanya pemilik tempat.

"Pasti..." Fuuka mengangguk, "Memangnya ada apa Shinjiro-_senpai?_" wanita berambut biru kehijauan itu lantas mengamati paras pria bertopi hitam dengan rasa penasaran seraya mengambil gelasnya di atas meja, "Mau menyatakan cinta sama Yukari-san, ya?"

"Gila kamu!" seru Shinji, "Aku hanya mau menawarkan Junpei pekerjaan di tempat ini."

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Minato antusias.

"_Bouncer_..." jawabnya, "Tempatku sekarang kekurangan orang berwajah meyakinkan untuk pekerjaan itu. Kurasa ia adalah orang yang cocok mengingat Yukari sering mengeluh betapa seringnya teman kita yang satu ini merusak mobilnya."

"Jadi bukan karena Yukari?" tanya pria berambut biru seraya mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku bisa-bisa dibunuh pacarku nanti..."

Mereka lalu kembali tertawa ketika dari bawah, pelayan telah kembali membawa barang-barang pesanan—beberapa makanan dan beberapa botol minuman, diantaranya mengandung alkohol. Keheningan lalu mulai berjangkit hingga tidak lama berselang Fuuka Yamagishi mulai membuka suara.

"Tapi apa kabarnya Minako dan Ken ya? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar mereka berdua beberapa bulan terakhir."

Sadarkan mereka semua perihal ketidakhadiran dua orang yang begitu berarti. Alhasil pikiran para hadirin di zona _VIP_ itu mulai terfokus padanya. Tak terkecuali Ryoji yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam enggan berkomentar. Sibuk berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri (namun jangan anggap dia autis), terus memikirkan ucapan Minato sebelum ke tempat ini. Usai meminum gelas kelimanya, ia lantas memasang sikap. Lakukan hal serupa dengan memasang mata pada Minato yang dengan santai menuang kembali _gin_ ke dalam gelasnya. Merasa geli dengan tingkat keantusiasan semua sahabatnya.

"Mereka pasti lagi asyik berduaan sekarang," jawabnya, "Tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya kemari tetapi melihat usianya Ken, rasanya mustahil.."

"Hoo...jadi mereka masih berhubungan?" tanya Shinji penasaran.

"Begitulah..." Minato tersenyum menatap Ryoji yang terduduk diam di sebelahnya lalu menepuk pundaknya, "Mungkin cepat atau lambat aku dan dia bisa jadi saudara. Betulkan Ryoji?"

Tetapi Ryoji hanya diam. Tak menjawab, juga tidak merespon.

"Apa Ken sudah berani bersikap terang-terangan soal 'itu' ?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Sayangnya belum..." ujar pria berambut biru itu, "Dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kita semua sudah tahu..."

"Dasar payah..." ucap Fuuka, "Apa kau tidak pernah memberitahunya, Ryoji?"

Ryoji tetap enggan menjawab. Sementara _loudspeaker_ bermerk _JBL_ di pojok ruangan telah mengganti suara musik yang diputar oleh _DJ _dengan lagu berjudul _Ocean Drive Boulevard_. Indikasikan semakin tingginya euforia di tempat hiburan malam itu. Akan tetapi apalah daya hal sebaliknya justru berlaku pada diri Ryoji. Alih-alih merasakan betapa hidupnya tempat ini, perasaan hatinya malah bergerak semakin tidak menentu. Campuran antara rasa bingung, kecewa juga amarah.

Bingung sebab ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Haruskah ia memaksa orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu untuk putus dengan salah satu teman baiknya.

Kecewa karena pria itu menemukan sesuatu di luar nalar. Hubungan itu adalah pedofilia—gejala penyimpangan sosial yang dianggap sangat tabu oleh masyarakat. Kenapa wanita idamannya dulu sampai hati melakukan hal itu? Apakah ia tidak memikirkan masa depan Ken? Egois. Bagi Ryoji semua ini adalah buah keegoisan hawa nafsu semata.

Sehingga ia marah. Mengapa semua orang di sekitarnya tidak bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi? Kemana akal sehat mereka? Semua dukungan ini, senda gurau ini. Apakah seperti ini yang namanya teman?

Hasilnya tumpukan ganjalan kalbu itu berkumpul menjadi satu. Penuhi lingkup kesadarannya hingga diluar batas. Membludak. Meledak. Pecah. Tertumpah keluar dalam bentuk ucapan-ucapan bernada sinis.

"Kalian pikir ini semua lucu?"

"Eh?" Mendengar perkataan itu, Fuuka sekonyong-konyong merespon dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu Ryoji?"

"Kalian kira semua ini lucu?" tegasnya, membuat semua orang di tempat khusus itu terdiam. Pandangannya menyapu semua temannya dengan penuh kekesalan, "Membiarkan mereka berdua...Ken dan Minako melakukan hubungan seperti itu...tanpa ada suatu pencegahan. Juga tidak memberi tahu aku yang merupakan walinya ini?"

"Ryoji...aku..." merasa arah pembicaraan berkembang ke arah yang tidak beres, Minato mencoba menenangkan bawahannya itu. Hanya sayang, hasilnya malah seperti menyiram bensin pada api. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lantas berdiri.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bilang sahabat..."

"Tenang Ryoji, kita..." ujar Mitsuru.

"Menjerumuskan teman kalian untuk jadi sampah masyarakat...tidak mencegah dua orang itu lebih lanjut..." Ryoji lalu mulai mengacungkan jarinya dengan kasar, "Dan kau Minato...aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Selama ini kuanggap kalian teman...rupanya aku salah." Kemudian beranjak mundur, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan muak di dada. Ia harus menasihati Ken tentang hal ini. Dengan kekerasan jika perlu. Demi kebaikannya, untuk masa depannya. Sebagai seorang kakak...ia harus meluruskan semuanya.

Merujuk pada situasinya, Minato dan Shinji berusaha mengejar Ryoji. Coba berikan penjelasan yang masuk akal. Namun, pada saat langkah mereka berhasil mengejarnya. Mendadak telepon genggam Ryoji berbunyi. Buat langkahnya di atas karpet abu-abu terhambat sejenak saat menjawab. Sebelum akhirnya terhenti, mengernyitkan dahi dengan ekspresi cemas bercampur curiga seraya berkata.

"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana..."

Lalu menutup telepon. Menatap kedua pengejarnya yang menghalangi seraya berkata.

"_Great,_ lihat hasil ulah kalian..." katanya sarkastis, "Ken ditangkap polisi sekarang..."

"Apa!" Minato terkesiap mendengar hal itu, begitu juga dengan Shinji "Bagaimana. bi-.."

"Minggir...ini urusanku...jangan ikut campur..."

Ryoji lalu menerobos kedua pria di depannya. Tinggalkan mereka dalam kebengongan. Pergi dengan cepat menuju tempat yang diucapkan sang penelpon dalam teleponnya. Berharap dapat sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan semua masalah.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _komentaar :_**

**Special thx kali ini ditujukan pada Moammar Emka karena telah membuat serial buku Jakarta Undercover, google, wikipedia, dan acara CSI : Miami yang menginspirasi juga tak lupa semua orang yang telah sudi membaca dan meninggalkan review. 'Till the next chapt and Good luck.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


	5. Bab 4 : Flashback part I

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 4

FLASHBACK

part 1

(YOU USED TO HOLD ME)

.

_Daerah Waseda, Shinjuku_

_Pukul 23.15_

_(45 menit yang lalu)_

_._

"Emm..._senpai..._kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya sang bocah SMA kosong, merasa canggung ketika genggaman kedua tangan Minako semakin erat memeluk tangan kirinya bersama dengan disandarkannya pelan kepala sang senpai pada bahu di sisi yang sama. Terus begitu semenjak kepergian mereka dari _Starbucks Coffee_ beberapa saat lalu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus terlontar dan agaknya pilihan topik juga semakin berkurang. Indikasikan suatu keadaan "agak gawat" dalam kencan menurut pemuda itu berdasarkan artikel majalah _Cosmopolitan_ milik Minako yang dibacanya diam-diam saat pacarnya sedang menelpon. Ia kembali memacu otaknya untuk berpikir cepat. Patrikan perintah carilah dengan cermat sedalam mungkin para organ besar di balik tempurung kepalanya. Ingin rasanya mendiskusikan cuaca sebab konon kata orang, topik itu adalah objek percakapan paling umum _Ice Breaker_. Akan tetapi tidak sampai sepersekian detik kepala kalutnya membuang jauh-jauh usulan itu. Ken ragu. Ibarat sebuah perjudian, pemilihan cuaca sebagai topik utama sama dengan bermain _roullete_ sistem taruhan tertinggi. Alih-alih berharap menang banyak, kalah besar-besaran justru menjadi hasil yang diraih. Ia tidak ingin kesalahan kecil semacam itu membunuh suasana ini. Sejauh ini sang bocah telah berhasil mewujudkan keadaan romansa dengan susah payah. Oleh karena itu seperti halnya pria lain yang memiliki kekasih, ia ingin malam ini jadi begitu spesial. Remaja itu mau pasangannya bahagia.

Hanya saja, _no pain no gain_. Ia masih perlu untuk berusaha.

Syukur bagi Ken, sebelum remaja itu mulai kembali berpikir. Pertolongan telah datang dari pacarnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan inilah hasilnya...sekalipun caranya membawa buat malu (bagi Ken, cara bergandengan seperti ini agak terlalu berlebihan...juga berbahaya—paling ekstrim sejauh ini). Tapi harus diakui. Dari dasar hatinya, ia merasa senang.

Langkah kaki mereka semakin menjauh dari jalan raya, menjurus masuk terus dalam area pejalan kaki di pusat kota. Kemana gerangan Minako akan membawanya, Ia tiada tahu. Dicoba untuk bertanya, jawaban yang keluar juga begitu ambigu dan multi tafsir.

"Hmm...ke _Love Hotel_, aku mau berduaan sama kamu di sana..."

"A-apa!" mendengar hal itu. Tak pelak Ken Amada terkejut bukan kepalang. Wajahnya kontan berubah sangat merah—terlalu merah malah. Hatinya gundah gulana. Bimbang. Panik mempertimbangkan alasan 'kakak'nya itu. Bayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi dengan pikiran kotor akibat sugesti etimologis kata '_love hotel'_ dari Minako. Apa yang akan dilakukan? Lalu bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi? Akankah ia bertanggung jawab kelak? Terus...terus dan terus. Entah apa gerangan hendak terucap.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu kembali berkata.

"Bercanda..." Seraya tersenyum, lucu sewaktu ditatapnya paras sang bocah sudah tidak karuan. Anggap gurauannya serius. Mendorong dirinya untuk merangkul remaja SMA itu seraya berucap sembari mengusap rambut sang pria.

"Kamu ini lucu sekali-sih, Ken...Masa begitu saja dianggap serius."

"E-ehhh" Pria itu terkesiap.

"Santailah sedikit...Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu..."

"Disini?"

Mengacu pada hasil pengamatannya sepintas. Ken merasa sangsi. Apa yang hendak ditunjukkan? Tak ada penarik perhatian apapun di sekitar mereka kecuali derap langkah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan orang di sekitarnya yang semakin lama agaknya semakin banyak. Seakan memusat pada satu titik. Nihil dirasa keberadaan tempat unik. Dari ribuan lampu neon sepanjang jalan...sepertinya arah perjalanan mereka tidak berubah lebih baik. Toko-toko semakin sedikit, tempat makan jarang ditemui. Kos-kosan mahasiswa marak dijumpai.

"Yap!" jawab Minako mantap. "Sebentar lagi..."

Selagi terus berjalan dalam keramaian. Berbelok pada beberapa belokan yang mengarah gang-gang kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali memasuki daerah pejalan kaki lain. Terus telusur kesana kemari berlalu lalang tanpa henti. hingga kemudian berhenti.

"Nah! Kita sampai..."

Suara sang 'kakak' kembali terlontar keluar.

Jelaslah bagi Ken jika mereka telah sampai tujuan. Sebuah tempat yang rupanya begitu familiar sarat nostalgia. Bangkitkan tiap remahan memori di ingatan ketika sepasang mata memandang. Itu adalah sebuah bangunan. Rumah terlupakan seolah teronggok dalam sekam. Sang pemuda pernah kemari sebelumnya. Menyendiri saat galau. Termenung ketika masalah melanda. Berikan kedamaian bagi jiwa yang goyah. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tak pernah barang sekalipun Ken berdoa...juga berkonsultasi dengan miko atau pengurus tempat tua itu kecuali duduk-duduk. Pendam persoalan dalam hati. Tanpa Minako.

Dan kini rupa-rupanya, wanita itu kembali menuntunnya kemari. Ke tempat ini—menuju kuil _Shinto_ yang telah akrab dengannya. Sungguh, apa maksudnya? Marahkah ia akibat perilakunya malam ini...atau dia hendak protes karena tiada pernah diberi tahukan masalah sang pemuda. 6 tahun Ken Amada mengenal Minako Arisato namun masih terasa sulit bagi sang bocah 'tuk memahami 'kakak'nya secara utuh.

"Kau yakin ini tempat yang ingin kau jumpai?" Tanya pelajar SMA itu hentikan langkah menuntun di sisi lampu batu penyambut masuk. Ciptakan kediaman situasi selama sepersekian detik sebelum jawaban dapat terucap keluar berupa anggukan.

"Aku ada dengar dari salah satu temanku kalau kuil ini konon katanya ampuh untuk percintaan...jadi..." Minako terhenti sejenak, tersipu malu sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan. Sadar ucapan seperti ini bisa saja membuatnya tampak bodoh. "...selagi kita ada waktu seperti ini...kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mampir sebentar..."

Ampuh untuk permohonan? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?

Ken lantas diam. Penasaran...juga sedikit segan, malu campur bahagia. Senang pacarnya benar-benar serius akan hubungan. Kalau saja hati sanggup berkata-kata. Ia lantas menundukkan kepala. Ingin rasa hati untuk merangkulnya sekarang. Namun apa daya kecanggungan hati lagi-lagi meliputi. Wajah dua-duanya bak buah strawbery matang. Pendam rasa senang dalam jiwa. Ibarat sepasang cakalang berenang bebas di lautan luas. Nikmati sensasi malu-malu melalui gaya masing-masing.

"Kamu mau kan Ken?" tanyanya lagi.

Sesaat, sosok pemuda itu mengamati sebuah_ Torii _(gapura kuil)bewarna merah berdiri di depan mata. Lalu melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar...kemudian kembali pada Minako. Jam memasuki hampir tengah malam. Tempat ini jauh dari kenalan. Seharusnya begitu aman.

Ken akhirnya sepakat.

Untukmu dan diriku, _senpai_.

Lalu saling berpandangan dalam sepi. Sunyi. Kehilangan aksara 'tuk ungkapkan kata. Sirna ungkapan guna diutarakan. Cuma pandangan mampu ungkapkan. Mulai langkah kaki bersama menapak ke dalam. Masuki gugus susunan batu persegi di depan mata. Niatan kalbu buat naiki tangga menuju nirwana jiwa dalam dunia fana. Sambut surga turunkan rahmat berkati para pencinta.

Akan tetapi. Apalahdaya harus berhenti.

Rasa hati terpaksa harus alami penundaan.

Begitu pula romansa.

Mendadak, suara pria seorang menyeruak dari keramaian. Memanggil lantang nama kekasih sang bocah secara tiba-tiba tanpa dinyana. Gunakan nama depan ketimbang nama belakang. Pertanda mungkin Minako ada kenal sosok pemanggil dan sebaliknya. Kejutkan mereka yang tak sempat berubah sikap sehingga nafasnya tertahan. Terutama sang pria sekonyong-konyong terbungkam begitu saja saat sosok asing tersebut maju mendekat. Siapa dia?

"Hey Minako! sedang apa kau disini?"

Celaka bagi mereka...pemilik suara itu adalah Hidetoshi Odagiri.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _Komentaar:_**

**Thx buat Wikipedia dan Google buat referensi tempat dan juga pada Lala-san yang sudah menyempatkan diri dengan review dan usulan untuk Hidetoshi^^. Farewell, 'till the next chapt and good luck.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	6. Bab 5 : Flashback part II

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 5

FLASHBACK

part 2

(WORST DAY)

.

Berbicara mengenai seseorang bernama Hidetoshi Odagiri. Harus Ken akui bahwa sekalipun bocah itu mengetahui bagaimana sosok, gaya juga namanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya secara personal. Ia hanya tahu perihal sosok lagi perangai pria di depannya dari Minako yang tak sengaja pernah kelepasan mengeluh soal lelaki itu dalam satu atau dua kesempatan saat mereka bertemu. Mulai dari sifatnya yang angkuh, arogan, culas dan sering merendahkan rekan kerja di kantor hingga rasa hormat akan kelihaian dalam pekerjaan. Tunjukkan betapa lulusan _Harvard Bussiness School_ ini begitu menjanjikan dalam karir. Bahkan dari penjelasan Minako dulu. Kelihatan sekali bahwa motor penggerak utama kemajuan perusahaan _Junes Co._ tempat kekasihnya bekerja itu sejatinya adalah Hidetoshi, bukan Yosuke Hanamura seperti diberitakan oleh berbagai media massa beberapa bulan silam. Dia—Hidetoshi Odagiri, adalah seorang _marketing _sejati, ahli siasat handal, juga jendral yang handal. Kemampuannya membaca pasar, menyusun strategi pemasaran patut diacungi jempol. Para direksi acapkali tercengang oleh kinerja pria itu. Senang, juga bangga sebab yakin tepat dalam perekrutan. Ibarat sosok Baili Xi dalam sejarah Negara Qin pada Zaman Musim Semi dan Musim Gugur, ia semula adalah pria tidak dikenal, tiada berharga yang melamar sebagai lulusan S1 dalam bursa tenaga kerja. Awali karir sebagai seorang manajer operasional _Junes Department Store_ di kota kecil bernama Yasoinaba, namun baru beberapa bulan bekerja sudah membuat dirinya dipindahtugaskan ke Osaka, Kyoto dan kini Tokyo akibat kenaikan omzet penjualan yang mencapai empat ratus persen (konon menurut Minato kepada Mitsuru, jika saat itu Komite Pengawas Persaingan Usaha Jepang tidak melakukan tindakan atas laju pertumbuhan _Junes _di Inaba. Sudah pasti seluruh toko di kota itu akan gulung tikar akibat kalah bersaing). Sesudahnya, setibanya ia selaku staff kantor pusat. Hidetoshi kerap melakukan pelbagai gebrakan dalam kebijakan perusahaan. Alhasil 3 bulan berikutnya, akibat kenaikan keuntungan perusahaan yang semakin besar. _Junes Co._ akhirnyadapat melemparkan dirinya ke bursa efek guna menambah modal 'tuk melebarkan sayap-sayap bisnisnya sehingga dapat berjaya layaknya sekarang.

Oleh karena itulah, sekalipun Ken adalah seorang awam nan terlalu muda dalam memahami hal-hal berbau ekonomi. Ia tahu bahwa pria berambut abu-abu gelap di depan mata itu bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dan sebagaimana layaknya bertemu orang-orang hebat. Ia sepantasnya menaruh hormat.

Namun...entah mengapa. Ketakutan hati lebih berkuasa ketimbang kekaguman tanpa iri campur dengki. Alih-alih senang, hatinya berangsur jumawa. Peluh dingin menyeruak keluar. Liputi diri dengan kegelisahan.

"O-Odagiri-san..." ujar Minako. Masih kaget, lupa untuk melepaskan gandengan tangan dan menyembunyikan wajah merah merona. Jadikan diri sang gadis salah tingkah di depan atasannya. Kalutkan hati dalam merangkai kata. "Sedang apa anda di sini?"

Hidetoshi tertawa. Mungkin merasa lucu melihat sosok Minako, yang sudah dikenalnya sewaktu masih di Gekkoukan itu sekarang juga wajib tunduk pada hubungan atasan-bawahan.

"Jalan-jalan saja." Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangan. Berikan penjelasan berikut isyarat. "Mana Minato?"

"Dia masih ada urusan di kantornya." jawab sang wanita.

"Ckckckckck..._I see_..." Pria yang dulunya merupakan anggota OSIS sekolah Gekkoukan itu lantas memegangi dagunya. Menatap lurus ke atas. Pandangi pucuk-pucuk bangunan sekitar sebelum kembali turun. Diam bergumam sesaat. Kemudian sadar akan keberadaan seorang pria di belakang.

"Ah, ya...kenalkan. Ini temanku, Takaya Sakaki."

Ia kemudian menepuk pundak pria tersebut. Mengajaknya untuk berkenalan dengan Minako.

"Takaya, perkenalkan ini Minako Arisato...salah satu bawahanku di kantor."

"Ah...perkenalkan" ujarnya seraya mendekat. "Takaya Sakaki."

"Minako Arisato."

Mereka bersalaman. Untuk sekilas tindakan di muka masih basa-basi semata. Bertukar senyum, tunjukkan sikap menghormat pada orang baru dikenal. Masih terbatas urusan profesional. Terlebih lagi, sosok pria bernama Takaya Sakaki itu agaknya tampak tidak lazim untuk ukuran orang Jepang pada umumnya. Rambutnya panjang bewarna pucat, dibiarkan tergerai acak-acakan sementara wajahnya terlihat beringas ketika kumis lagi janggut pria itu menghiasi kasar indikasikan jarang dirawat pantas. Ini membuat Ken (entah apakah Minako berpikiran sama) kurang menyukai sosok kenalan atasan pacarnya. Terlebih saat diamatinya diam-diam sepasang mata kuning yang seolah siap menerkam mangsa di depan pandang.

Sungguh menggelisahkan.

Bukan! Bukan...Ken yakin sebab di sekolahnya ia sering melihat orang keturunan asing. Takaya bukanlah salah seorang dari mereka. Namun cara penampilannya mulai dari jas, dasi, sepatu hingga kemeja...entah atas alasan kuat apa, isi kepalanya mulai membuat dugaan jikalau pria itu adalah salah satu anggota kelompok 893 (_Yakuza_) atau preman jalanan kelas atas.

Ia tidak suka.

Tapi bocah itu tahu bagaimana bersikap. Jangan sampai urusan profesional Minako terganggu oleh ulahnya semata.

Oleh karena itulah, ia mati-matian menahan diri saat Takaya secara terang-terangan mengangkat tangan kanan Minako untuk kemudian diciumnya seraya berkata.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan wanita secantik anda, Arisato-san..."

"Terima kasih." jawab karyawati itu datar. Coba sikap wajar khas wanita Jepang pada umumnya. Sepintas laksana terbuka tetapi sejatinya tertutup.

"Jalan-jalan juga?" Tanya Hidetoshi.

Minako mengangguk. "Yah, sekali-sekali..."

Sang atasan lantas melempar padangannya pada Ken.

"Lalu...ini..."

Saat itu Ken menahan nafas. Bingung harus berkata apa. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab.

"Dia..." ungkap Minako coba memperkenalkan. Akan tetapi tiada sedetik bagi Hidetoshi untuk mengubah malam itu menjadi saat-saat laknat dalam hidup. Salah satu ketakutkan Ken tentang Hidetoshi adalah selain sikapnya yang menyebalkan, dia juga konon terkenal untuk mengetahui rahasia-rahasia pribadi berbagai orang di tempat kerja. Bahkan dalam kejadian tertentu, terbongkarnya rahasia tersebut acapakali tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya. Jika sudah demikian, hasilnya ibarat mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan. Ia akan mengumandangkannya pada khalayak luas bagaikan lagu _Reaggeae _berjudul _Go Tell It On The Mountain _yang populer pada zaman sebelum Bob Marley (menurut majalah _Rolling Stones_ milik Ken). Ini buruk...sangat buruk.

Demi Tuhan, kalau bisa ingin rasa hati menarik Minako pergi tinggalkan pria ini.

Namun kembali jerat formalitas mengunci.

Halangi diri sekalipun meratapi.

Sebab tiada lagi kunci kecuali malu sendiri.

Meskipun sanubari sesungguhnya mengerti

Pahami apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu yang lebih muda itu?" sergah Hidetoshi. Memasang sorot mata menyelidiki Ken Amada yang sejak beberapa saat lalu diamatinya bergandengan begitu mesra dengan Minako. Saking mesranya sehingga menyingkirkan dugaan hubungan adik—kakak. Bangkitkan ingatan sang atasan pada desas-desus salah satu pegawai di tempat kerjanya dulu. Kepada sebuah kasak kusuk kecil bervolume minim namun mengandung fakta aneh. Begitu anehnya hingga sosok berambut agak panjang itu merasa jika obrolan yang kebetulan didengarnya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tanpa fakta jelas. Rumor bahwa Minako adalah seorang pedofil adalah aneh sehingga dikiranya hal itu cuma sebatas cara-cara kotor 'tuk merusak citra Minako terhadap para atasan. Muluskan jalan pihak lain agar dapat menjadi lebih dominan.

Namun, penglihatan sang pemuda berbakat malam ini agaknya memupus ketidakpercayaannya. Cara jalan, interaksi hingga respon yang tampak memperkuat dugaan perihal kebenaran rumor nihil kejelasan itu. Sayup-sayup pembicaraan mereka bahkan telah menegaskan prasangka, runtuhkan segenap bangunan logika dalam pikiran.

Hasilnya..._bingo_! Kebekuan sejenak berikut salah tingkah kiranya cukup jadi jawaban.

.

_Minako adalah seorang pedofil pecinta anak berusia SMA._

_._

Celaka untuk Minako.

Nestapa bagi Ken.

"Benar ya?"

Minako berusaha menutupi namun kenyataan memberi hasil sebaliknya. Semakin menghindar, semakin Hidetoshi mengejar ucapannya sehingga menutup celah lain kecuali mengakui. Ingin kabur tapi takut sang atasan melakukan kebiasaan buruknya—berteriak keras dalam keramaian.

"Wah...berapa usianya?"

"tu-tujuh belas..."

Mati aku. Waktu itu, Ken menahan nafas. Sudah sama sekali tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Diamatinya sekarang, Hidetoshi (dan Takaya) seperti mulai menikmati setiap ucapan bernada sinis terhadap kedua pasangan. Jadikan aktivitas cemooh ini selaku hiburan. Anggap hubungan asmara mereka sebatas mainan untuk dirusak.

"Tujuh belas tahun? Wah...wah...muda sekali...pantas saja masih imut! Siapa namanya?"

Kedua lelaki itu lantas tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sementara Minako hanya bisa tertunduk. Sedangkan Ken terus menahan diri. Ikat terus amarah dalam hati. Ia kesal, andai saja sang bocah mengabaikan posisi kekasihnya di mata pria bernama Hidetoshi. Mungkin ia sudah menarik pergi sang 'kakak' jauh-jauh. Tinggalkan dua orang asing ini untuk menuju tempat lain. Kembali ke tempat asal.

Benci...diam-diam, ia mengutuki adat budaya yang menjunjung tinggi penghormatan pada atasan secara berlebihan. _Senpai_, apakah kau tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka?

"Ken...Ken Amada..."

"Ohhh...Ken Amada..." jawab Hidetoshi sambil menatap Ken dengan padangan merendahkan, "Jadi dia bernama Ken Amada."

Ken tiada menjawab.

"Salam kenal ya, Dik Ken..."

Tangannya terkepal. Bergetar membentuk tinju tertahan tapi siap dilesatkan sewaktu-waktu. Jelas ia gelisah.

"H-hei...hentikan Odagiri-san.." Sadar dengan arah pembicaraan. Minako akhirnya secara sopan mencegah mantan anggota OSIS _Gekkoukan High School _itu untuk bertindak lebih lanjut. Meskipun hubungan dirinya dengan Ken adalah suatu kekurangajaran sosial. Tidak sepantasnya seseorang melontarkan ejekan. Bagaimanapun baik dia maupun Ken adalah manusia berperasaan.

Tapi akankah mereka—para pencemooh ini sadar?

_Non-sense!_ _Full of bollocks!_ Jangankan sadar, ulah mereka justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlebih ketika disadari Hidetoshi, arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan Minako merupakan benda asing baginya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan wanita tersebut mengenakan jam tangan bermerek. Mungkin...

"Jam tanganmu bagus..."

Sang 'kakak' kemudian menoleh pada jam pemberian sang 'adik' yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, Ini...pemberian Minato"

Diliriknya sosok Ken. Bocah itu telah menatapnya garang, namun gerak kecil tangan Minako berusaha menahannya. Jelas sekali dia semakin murka. Sang bawahan, karyawati yang biasa ia suruh membuat teh (paling sering malah) itu berbohong. Pasti arloji _Guess _itu adalah pemberiannya.

"Selera kakakmu bagus..."

"Ah, terima kasih Odagiri-san."

Para pria di depan mereka lalu berpandangan satu sama lain. Tersenyum namun bungkam, tertawa tapi tiada bersuara. Hanya tatapan penghinaan terselubung selaku pertanda. Tindakannya serba tak berucap. Kurang jelas bagaimana respon Takaya saat malam laknat itu bergulir. Seingat kedua pasang laki-laki perempuan itu dia cuma mengangkat bahu. Pikirannya sendiri tentunya begitu kabur rabun sarat penafsiran jua.

Sebatas ucapan saja akal mereka mampu mengingat ketika Hidetoshi dan Takaya mohon diri, hendak pergi tinggalkan dua 'orang aneh' sendiri dalam ramai. Anggukan jadi awalan, papasan berlaku sebagai lanjutan. Apalah daya atasan yang kurang bisa bersikap itu lantas berbuat salah sewaktu berpapasan.

"Bisa juga rupanya anak SMA memberikan memberi jam tangan mahal pada karyawati..." ungkap Lulusan Harvard itu pelan. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan. Melangkahkan kaki pelan melewati sang remaja. Gelengkan kepala sambil mengusap rambut coklat dan berbisik.

"Padahal tumbuh tinggi saja susah ya? Adik kecil...adik kecil..."

Cukup sudah!

Pikiran meradang akhirnya pecah. Musnah sudah gemetar gantikan takut pada sebal, lanjutkan kesal pada amarah. Amarah menuju angkara. Ini diluar konteks. Posisi? Karir? Martabat? Jangan bercanda. Pria itu, si berbakat itu! Telah bertindak di luar batas. Bolehlah ia yang mahahebat bertindak sesuka hati jadikan Minako selaku mainan atau objek hiburan. Namun tiada berarti mereka bisa mempermainkannya. Melecehkan sosok sabar nan bersahaja guna pemuas diri. Oke mereka adalah kumpulan manusia brilian. Pintar lagi punya pengaruh luas. Tapi pantaskah mereka berpikir congkak lakukan penghinaan umbar cemooh lagi ejek juga hujatan? Persetan peduli budaya jika itu berarti ikhlaskan hati terima tindasan kasta atas demi wujudkan nilai norma ideal.

Dengan emosi. Tinju gemetar kepalan tangan berubah menjadi pukulan telak. Nihil getaran bergerakan mantap. Lurus terarah secara lugas terang-terangan. Bersarang pada wajah, rubuhkan badan penuh celah kelengahan. Ia menerjang, hujani sosok Hidetoshi dengan beragam tinju menyakitkan. Ciptakan memar di sana-sini berikut erang kesakitan membelah malam sebagai hasil. Undang perhatian luas pejalan kaki. Hancurkan suasana tenang kuil manakala teriakan tersebut semakin keras...lantang...juga lirih. Semua cuma memandang ngeri.

"HENTIKAN!" Seru Takaya. Berusaha melerai kekacauan di luar dugaan. Menghardik Ken agar menghentikan ulahnya tersebut.

Tapi sudahkah cukup teriakan itu meredam emosi seorang muda?

Pukulan justru makin kencang, bahkan leraian diterjemahkan sama dengan ancaman. Tangan bukan berhenti tetapi menggapai tepi mencari kerikil penghias pintu kuil di atas rumput. Yang lantas berubah fungsi menjadi senjata maut pencabut darah goreskan memar rusakkan badan. Lawan menderita sampai mereda.

Kapan reda? Mungkin hanya Dewata yang tahu.

"KEN! HENTIKAN!"

Merasa jika semua ini sudah keterlaluan. Minako juga berbuat serupa. Berteriak, harap sang wanita mampu hentikan iblis bernama amarah dalam hati bocah baik yang dicintainya. Tapi percuma saja. Angkara murka telah mengambil alih. Kemungkinan ledakan hanya akan berhenti jika Hidetoshi memohon-mohon pengampunan yang tiada pernah terucap.

Alhasil enggan menerima temannya justru dianiaya. Takaya berniat membantu. Atasi Ken dengan sebuah pukulan lain. Buat perkelahian justru semakin meluas. Libatkan dua orang melawan satu bocah dengan seorang gadis pertengahan dua puluh tahunan sebagai saksi. Pukulan demi pukulan. Hujaman demi hujaman. Tendangan demi tendangan. Terus seperti itu hingga luka-luka semakin tergurat jelas di antara mereka. Buat semua orang heran lagi ketakutan. Berlarian menjauh harap diri tidak menjadi korban. Panggil polisi untuk jalan keluar.

Seperti sekarang.

Kala rembang malam masih meraja.

Saat tempo lepas renjana jadi durjana.

Ketika malam indah menjadi malam laknat.

Ken harus menerima diri sebagai tahanan sesat.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _Komentaar:_**

**Terima kasih pertama-tama saia ucapkan pada Lalaa-san, bonus koran International Herald Tribune untuk referensi fashion, buku negosisasi yang ditemukan tak sengaja di gramed juga majalah _Bloomberg Bussiness Week _dan sejarah dinasti Qin untuk terwujudnya chapter ini. Lalu tentunya hal yang sama juga wajib saya haturkan pada segenap pembaca dan reviewer sebab tanpa dukungan kalian. Bab ini tentu tiada pernah terwujud. Akhir kata _'till the next chapt_ and _Good Luck!_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


	7. Bab 6 : I Don't Know Why

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 6

I DON'T KNOW WHY

.

_PU...PU_

Suara klakson mobil-mobil di jalan terdengar tidak beraturan, hasilkan kumpulan bunyi sumbang dalam orkestra besar bertajuk rasa jenuh. Usir penat dan amarah melalui tiruan suara dalam frekuensi berbeda-beda. Dari tinggi hingga dalam. Mulai normal hingga memekakkan telinga. Benar-benar ciri khas kota besar megapolitan yang senantiasa terjaga kala malam. Sinari bumi tanpa rembulan dan kemilau bintang angkasa melainkan nyala lampu jalan, pendar pelita bangunan dan kerdap lampu depan bercampur rona lampu belakang kendaraan dalam berbagai macam varian. Ibarat laksaan kunang-kunang tanah lapang, terbang kian kemari bak menari dalam rupa kawanan binatang korban jerat laba-laba gelap.

Yukari Takeba berjalan cepat. Lewati keramik demi keramik. Meninggalkan trotoar jalan penuh suara untuk masuk dalam sebuah bangunan bercorak modern. Naiki lift menuju atas, masuki tempat sarat cahaya tetapi remang. Penuh hingar bingar musik sekalipun sebatas gema. Dilihatnya orang-orang muda pencari kebahagiaan berlalu lalang. Yakin jika tujuannya tentu benar.

"Stupei! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?" Seru wanita berambut pendek itu seraya menoleh ke arah supir pribadinya di belakang, "Jangan harap aku akan membantumu kalau kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk gara-gara seragammu!"

"Iya...iya...sabarlah sedikit NYONYA BESAR!" ujar Junpei sebal sehingga penekanan berlebih pada kata 'nyonya besar' terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. Indikasi apabila pengemudi pribadi telah lama menumpuk rasa kesal malam itu. Dimulai dari kecerobohan majikannya yang suka memotong gaji jika melawan terlalu ganas. Hingga rengekannya di jalan meminta laju kendaraan agar lebih cepat Terabas lampu merah lupakan batas kecepatan asal sampai ke tujuan. Namun lepas tanggung jawab manakala polisi bersua minta berkenalan dengan surat tilang selaku kado pertama. Yukari...Yukari...awalnya akal sehat pria bertopi biru itu berkata mungkin sifat kacau wanita sobat SMA di depannya sudah berubah semenjak sukses mendirikan _Takeba Corp _yang terfokus pada agrobisnis dan pengolahan makanan. Yah, setidak-tidaknya minimal jadi sedikit elegan macam Mitsuru atau Chidori—mantan kekasihnya yang telah putus setahun lalu (Padahal sedang mengandung anak hasil hubungan gelap mereka berdua). Tapi...rupanya dia keliru. Sangat keliru. Waktu tak selalu bisa dengan serta merta mengubah sifat seseorang. Meski jurang sosial begitu lebar...dia tetaplah orang yang sama dengan enam tahun silam.

Junpei lalu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Kurangi jarak pemisah. Namun berkurang sejenak sewaktu ia berpapasan dengan seseorang.

Ia lantas termangu.

"Hei!" panggil Yukari.

Namun Junpei tetap terdiam.

"Kutinggal nih!"

Hening. Sepasang mata masih fokus pada pandangan. Ke arah sosok pria berambut hitam yang berlalu melewatinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Stupei..." Merasa ada yang tidak beres. Akhirnya Yukari berjalan berbalik ke arah supirnya, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Itu tadi Ryoji kan?"

"Masa sih?"

Dilihatnya sosok pria itu berkelebat di pintu keluar. Untuk sesaat ciri-ciri fisiknya memang menyerupai. Tapi kalau itu benar Ryoji, apa yang membuatnya merasa perlu pergi lebih awal meninggalkan pesta pembukaan. Hal ini lalu menuntun arah pikiran mereka untuk mulai menerka-nerka. Mungkinkah Ryoji membuat Shinji marah sehingga diusir keluar? Apakah dia mabuk lalu meninju salah seorang pengunjung sehingga diusir (oke, ini pastinya mustahil). Atau mungkin...ada suatu urusan lain yang bersifat darurat...atau...mereka salah lihat.

Namun masalahnya, jikalau dikatakan sebagai salah lihat. Apa bisa seseorang bisa tampak sebegitu mirip satu sama lain. Cara berjalan, gaya rambut dan wajah...terlalu aneh jika dikatakan bukan sesuatu yang dikenalnya. Pertengkaran seketika bergulir pada penasaran. Punah perang aksara sebelum dilanjutkan oleh keterkejutan sebab tiada sadar seseorang sudah berada di belakang mereka. Memanggil nama dua orang tersebut dalam nada tanya pengundang perhatian.

"Junpei? Yukari?"

Sehingga mereka berbalik badan. Dapati Shinjiro Aragaki selaku pemilik suara di dekat mereka telah memanggil kedua orang itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Niat menyapa segera muncul dalam benak mereka. Singkirkan penasaran lalu pikirkan nanti siapa tahu terjadi kesalahan dugaan.

Tapi saat itu Shinji sama sekali tenggan beramah tamah. Nafas serta nada bicaranya bergulir penuh pertanyaan cepat seolah mengejar sesuatu. Suatu tanya yang dimulai dari kata 'Apa' selak awal dalam ucapan berbunyi.

"Apa kalian melihat Ryoji?"

* * *

Umpamakan hati manusia adalah laksana kamus berisi kumpulan kata-kata. Tersusun oleh aksara bertautan satu sama lain. Membentuk istilah beragam rupa selaku ungkapan ekspresi jiwa bak uraian sastra dalam jumlah banyak. Satuan demi satuan, puluhan demi puluhan, ratusan demi ratusan. Terus begitu adanya hingga bisa saja istilah nama itu demikian berbedanya sampai berjumlah jutaan atau mungkin miliaran. Sebuah kata mewakili rasa hati, sisanya menjadi pelengkap diri. Uraikan rasa dalam unsur-unsur pembentuk hingga satuan terkecil agar kita dapat memahami dengan pasti melalui perasaan sebagai alat penuntun. Pastikan kita tidak salah apalagi tersesat untuk pahami diri. Pandu pembaca agar tak salah arti pahami rasa dalam hati.

Seperti Minako yang kini hanya duduk termenung. Diam tanpa suara di bawah lampu jalanan taman kecil yang sepi. Menghela nafas panjang sesali seluruh kenyataan malam ini. Malam ketika berharap sukacita terwujud bersama pasangan berakhir sebaliknya. Saat yang mana 'tuk kali pertama ia merasa dirinya tiada mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sebagai seorang kakak, guru dan pacar.

Kacau merupakan ungkapan pertama manakala terlintas. Hancur jadi pelengkap. Kesal selaku penyusun, amarah berikan penjelasan. Sedih adalah reaksi lanjutan. Namun...apa ada gunanya berlinangan air mata? Apakah Ken dapat bebas dari masalah?

Tidak.

Apa dia berdaya membantu sang bocah?

Jawabannya juga tidak.

Intinya ia nihil kegunaan. Andai Minako dapat menghindarkan pertemuan dengan Hidetoshi. Kalau saja gadis itu dapat berasalan dan berbuat lebih meyakinkan. Tentunya seorang Ken Amada masih ada di sisinya sekarang, melanjutkan malam penuh kebersamaan. Bukannya berkelahi, dipukuli polisi sebelum akhirnya digelandang begitu saja bak seorang preman pasar pencari gara-gara. Dicoba berbicara tapi apakah para polisi itu sudi mendengar? Apa Hidetoshi lagi Takaya dapat menerima semuanya sambil lalu setelah luka-luka yang dialami sang atasan berhasil membuat sebuah mobil _ambulance_ datang beri pertolongan?

Untuk Minako ini terlalu cepat. Bergulir begitu saja hingga rasanya hanya berputar semata dalam pikiran. Dipandanginya kini lampu berbentuk bola seberang bangku panjang tempatnya berada sekarang sambil menghela nafas panjang dalam terang remang gulita malam perkotaan. Kemudian kembali tertunduk ke bawah, menuju kumpulan batu yang tertata rapi sebagai jalan.

Setelah dicobanya berbicara perihal mungkin tidak seorang Ken Amada bebas dengan uang jaminan yang berujung kegagalan. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? Semua negosiasi telah dilakukan namun tak satupun berbuah hasil. Yang ada malah penghinaan bercampur cemooh berujung pelecehan mengarah ancaman. Posisinya selaku kekasih justru dipandang sebagai penikmat jasa pelacuran anak di bawah umur. Atau sampah menjijikkan pengidap penyimpangan seksual bernama pedofilia akut yang hina dimata masyarakat.

Sungguhpun Minako bingung adanya.

Berawal dari pertemuan biasa

Tapi berakhir salah satu di tahanan terancam penjara.

Pantaskah ia minta tolong siapa?

Akibat buah kesalahannya.

O, mimpi buruk akhirnya menjadi nyata.

Tabir terbuka rahasia jadi fakta.

Penyimpang tak pernah dipandang sama.

O, inilah manusia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel miliknya berdering.

* * *

Ryoji berjalan cepat, gerakkan kaki sambung menyambung dalam urutan serupa. Melintasi trotoar abu-abu putih sebagai pijakan lalu beralih pada ampas minyak bewarna kehitaman. Menuju sebuah taksi tanpa penumpang yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Berikan instruksi untuk sang sopir untuk melaju sesuai perintah. Ke tempat yang 'dijanjikan'.

Ia melintasi barisan lampu beraneka rupa sepanjang jalan. Lalui beragam orang dengan tujuan masing-masing. Terdengar suara indah Yoshika Kitanami menyanyikan lagu _Amapola_ di radio. Hasilkan bentuk harmoni indah antara dingin _AC _sedan Toyota dengan ketenangan yang terasa mendalam. Begitu kontras dibanding semua hal di luar sana. Sejatinya adalah epilog yang pas akan malam suatu akhir pekan. Memberi rasa nyaman usai seminggu penuh dalam deraan panjang pekerjaan.

Mungkin dengan apa yang sekarang ia alami, pria bernama keluarga Mochizuki itu dapat mengerti perasaan seorang Julius Caesar saat ditusuk oleh Brutus beserta seluruh isi Forum kota Roma berabad-abad silam.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Takjub.

Juga merasa dikhianati.

Kata mereka, ia adalah sahabat. Ujar mereka, mustahil lengkap tali pertemanan tanpa dirinya. Tapi apa? APA? Rupanya itu semua hanyalah dusta belaka. Bohong sebohong-bohongnya. Apalah pantas dikata sahabat apabila menjerumuskan? Layakkah berucap teman namun menutup mata terhadap kesesatan? Terlalu...sungguh terlalu. Membiarkan Ken yang sudah dianggap bak adik kandung sendiri memadu hati dengan seseorang tak pantas untuknya. Diam menyaksikan Minako jatuh masuk ke dalam liang kesesatan pengundang masalah. Menabrak norma mapan masyarakat demi sebuah penyimpangan. Sadarkah mereka dengan apa yang dilakukan?

"Brengsek..." ujarnya pelan sembari mengepalkan tangan.

Pikirannya lalu kembali melayang. Lanjutkan pergumulan dalam hati sebisa mungkin kendalikan diri. Mencerna dengan baik informasi yang diucapkan seorang polwan via telepon selulernya beberapa saat lalu, yang menyatakan jika Ken tengah ditahan di pos polisi daerah Shinjuku karena melakukan penganiayaan. Sebabkan orang lain terluka berat akibat perbuatannya. Sesungguhnya apa yang ia perbuat? Tidak puaskah ia membuat dirinya galau terus menerus? Usai bermesra-mesraan lantas unjuk kejantanan. Dalam hal ini, jauh dalam sanubarinya berharap kalau Minako bukanlah alasan tindakannya itu. Memang, ini diluar kewajaran. Berdasarkan apa yang dialaminya selama ini, seorang Ken Amada jarang alias hampir tidak pernah melakukan kenakalan macam itu. Kalaupun ada palingan hanya sebatas membeli majalah porno yang diam-diam ia simpan di bawah kasur. Atau...ini merupakan pertanda jika pengurusannya selama ini adalah sedemikian buruk. Bahwa bocah itu sebenarnya seorang berandal begundal calon bajingan.

Oh, Ken...tak cukupkah kau hanya membohongi kakakmu ini?

Minako...kenapa kau tega berbuat seperti ini...

Laju taksi akhirnya alami kemajuan berarti, beri keleluasaan melesat pasti saat didapati jalan sedikit menyepi. Tinggalkan _Roponggi_ sendiri. Mata tertuju tujuan menanti. Demi kenyataan yang berani. Sekalipun hasilnya bisa begitu nyeri.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _Komentaar _:**

**Makasih banyak buat Seno Gumira Ajidarma karena gaya tulisan buku Nagabumi yang sangat membantu, album _Little Girl Blue_-nya Yoshika Kitanami di laptop dan terakhir adalah pembaca sekalian berikut reviewnya (special thx buat Mellz^^) dan apakah hubungan pedo itu bermasalah, sebenarnya c kembali pada diri masing2. Cuma kadang bagi sebagian orang hal itu dianggap sebagai suatu bentuk penyimpangan sosial yang tak jarang berujung pengucilan, penganiayaan, cemooh, dll...contohnya aja ending Maiko di P3 (buka buku sosiologi untuk info lebih lanjut soal ini). Oke...finally 'till the next chapt and Good Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	8. Bab 7 : Find Yourself

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 7

FIND YOURSELF

.

"Hah? Tunggu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu Minako?" Tanya Minato dengan nada penuh keraguan. Seolah urung yakin pada perkataan yang ia dengar dari adiknya di pesawat telepon itu. "Iya...iya...aku tahu itu tapi kurasa itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat bagimu untuk menyimpan perkara ini sendiri dalam hati. Kuhargai niatmu untuk bertanggung jawab, namun salahkah jika kamu memberitahu kami secara biar jelas. Tahukah kau, Ryoji marah besar karena persoalan ini."

Dialog dua orang kakak adik itu terus berlangsung. Percakapan demi percakapan bergulir tanpa seorangpun tahu pasti perihal topik lagi pokok bahasan. Hanya terkaan serta dugaan yang mungkin bisa berbayang. Begitu pula dengan kumpulan eks _Gekkoukan High School_ di dekat sang pemuda berambut biru, yang hanya bisa termangu memandangnya. Berharap dapatkan kejelasan, terangi seluruh sifat ambigu emosional sebagaimana ucapan Ryoji saat pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

"...jadi begitu..."

Minato lalu berbalik badan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bercat hitam di belakang seraya melirik pada teman-temannya yang menunggu jawaban. Menanti hasil sesuai harapan. Agaknya Arisato senior itu bisa memahami. Bagi mereka, sekalipun dikatakan secara resmi bahwa Ryoji-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas Ken. Pandangan jikalau sang bocah merupakan adik mereka semua tidaklah pernah berubah. Alhasil bisa dibayangkan betapa reaksi semua orang akan nampak ketika diberitakan bahwa seorang Ken Amada harus berurusan dengan polisi sampai harus mendekam di tahanan.

"Kalau begitu memang susah...oke...tapi jangan paksa dirimu terlalu jauh...beritahu aku bagaimana perkembangannya nanti."

Kemudian komunikasi terputus. Pertanda usai sudah waktu 'tuk hanyut dalam alat komunikasi, angkat kembali kesadaran pada keadaan _Shirakawa Velfare _yang semakin semarak penuh suara. Beragam lagu dimainkan. Bermacam _remix_ dilakukan. Suara-suara bak menggila. Ibarat kerasukan, namun sepenuhnya sadar. Agaknya tengah malam telah lewat, dini hari sudah datang menyambut pagi menjelang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yukari penasaran.

"Berat..." jawab Minato, "Masalahnya berat..."

Ia lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Cahaya lampu neon berona putih dalam ruangan itu entah kenapa terasa begitu menyiksa. Ibarat gelombang panas saat kemarau, keberadaannya seakan membuat temperatur udara seisi _koban_ (pos polisi) naik beberapa derajat. Buat pikiran yang goncang makin tidak karuan. Beri tekanan bagi kepala pusing tiada dapat berpikir. Dinding nampak beku dalam kaku. Jeritan pencuri bercampur pilu. Suara pukulan menjerit dari balik pintu. Apakah isi dalam selubung?

"Kenapa kalian masih tetap bersikeras menahannya? Bukankah pembebasan dengan jaminan itu dimungkinkan?" tanya Ryoji kesal. Menatap seorang polisi wanita berambut bob di depan mata yang tak kunjung sepakat. Tangannya terkepal. Ingin rasa memukul lagi menyumpah seisi bangunan. Akan tetapi siapa dia selain Ryoji Mochizuki, seorang warga negara biasa. Penyandang hak dan kewajiban serupa dengan jutaan orang di negara ini tanpa keistimewaan apapun yang kiranya bisa memberi suatu kemudahan tersendiri.

"Sayangnya tidak bapak. Melihat hasil perbuatan adik anda yang sudah diluar batas. Dengan sangat terpaksa kami harus menahannya."

"Tapi...anak seperti dia, separah-parah apapun perbuatannya..." Ryoji berhenti sejenak, coba mengatur nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa sih yang mampu diperbuatnya?"

Sang Polwan mendesah, lantas berhenti menekan _keyboard_ komputer di depannya. Alihkan perhatian semula pada persoalan teknis yang jadi sumber perdebatan. Wanita dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan nama "Satonaka" itu kemudian bertanya.

"Apa anda tidak diberitahu melalui telepon soal perbuatannya secara jelas?"

Pria bernama keluarga Mochizuki itu lantas menggelengkan kepala seraya berujar.

"Tidak...sama sekali tidak..."

"Adik anda menganiaya seseorang hingga korban harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat luka serius."

Mendengar hal itu, Ryoji terperanjat. Sebegitu parahkah ulah sang adik? Menganiaya hingga demikian hasilnya? Ingin rasa hati untuk menampik ucapan. Di mata si kakak angkat, Ken hanyalah seorang anak SMA normal sama seperti orang-orang yang sebaya dengannya. Andaikan memang ia sampai memukul atau menganiaya seseorang, Separah-parahnya paling cuma sebatas memar dan luka. Akan tetapi...mendengar ucapan polisi di muka agaknya meruntuhkan segenap asumsi benak yang telah terbangun mapan dalam pikiran.

Alhasil perasaan hati bertambah limbung, bingung sebab segudang pertanyaan mendadak muncul bak cendawan sewaktu musim hujan. Pupus keyakinan diganti keraguan. Kebenaran-pun tiada lagi beroleh keyakinan. Harus berpegang pada apa dirinya sekarang?

"Secara pribadi, saya prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada adik anda. Tapi mohon anda juga harap maklum. Saya sendiri juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Kejadian persisnya itu sebenarnya bagaimana hingga dia bisa sampai bertindak sedemikian rupa?" Ryoji kembali bertanya.

"Untuk itu, kami masih meminta keterangannya."

"Dapatkah saya menemuinya sekarang?"

"Sayangnya tidak" sang polwan menggeleng, "Sesuai dengan prosedur yang berlaku, untuk membantu kelancaran kami guna memperoleh keterangan yang bersangkutan. Hal itu tidak bisa kami kabulkan kecuali jika anda adalah penasihat hukum dari tersangka. Kembalilah saja esok untuk kunjungan umum."

"Apa anda tak bisa membantu sedikit?" bujuk Ryoji.

"Tidak." jawab polisi itu seraya tersenyum.

Sadar jika usahanya hanya akan berbuah kesia-siaan. Akhirnya Ryoji memutuskan untuk pergi, tinggalkan meja polisi tersebut untuk beranjak keluar. Ke arah pintu masuk berbentuk kaca. Menuju dunia penuh cahaya gemerlap sepanjang malam. Dimana denyut nadi kehidupan urban terpampang jelas tergurat hanya sekejap. Meskipun tanpa suara kosong bunyi-bunyian tetapi sayup-sayup teriakan serta ucapan petugas keamanan negara bercampur mesin-mesin yang menjalankan tugas sesuai kehendak. Ryoji Mochizuki tahu betul betapa keduanya berbeda. Ia lalu menoleh kembali pada dinding besar di belakang polwan bernama Satonaka tersebut. Tatap lambang bunga sakura bewarna kuning tanda lembaga. Untuk selanjutnya pergi.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika didapati oleh diri lelaki tersebut, Minako telah berdiri di pintu masuk. Melihat sosok sang kakak dengan wajah sendu. Seolah ingin bicara sesuatu akan tetapi apadaya harus tertahan. Kiranya tanpa harus dijelaskan gadis itu tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Ryoji. Dan tahu juga tentu berarti paham perihal amarah, kekecewaan, jumawa hingga seluruh kekalutannya. Yang lantas diutarakannya via sebuah ucapan bernada lemah.

"Ehm...Ryoji...aku..."

"Apalagi yang mau kau ucapkan?" ujar Ryoji sinis, sementara kedua matanya memandang lawan bicara di depan mata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Gambarkan seluruh kekesalan dalam tindakan. Jadikan sosok gadis tersebut tempat pelampiasan. juga membatin secara bersamaan. Utarakan pertanyaan untuk diri sendiri sembari menuding sosok wanita yang merupakan salah satu sumber masalah.

.

_Benarkah wanita sialan ini adalah orang yang sama?_

_Orang yang dulu dicintainya._

.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Hah? Apa? Jelaskan?" kata sang pria, "Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan sekarang?" Volume suaranya mulai meninggi, "Apa kau mau jelaskan bahwa kau tidak terlibat dan ini semua karena Ken yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri? Atau...kamu hendak berkata kalau adalah ajakanmu sampai Ken harus menganiaya orang? Apa...dengan bangga ingin kau bicara jika seorang Ken Amada, adikku...yang kau bilang pacarmu itu adalah pahlawan besar yang menyelamatkan dikau dari marabahaya?"

Ryoji lantas tertawa kecut. Senyum merendahkan tampil menghiasi wajah. Mukanya terlanjut merah padam akibat naik pitam. Darah terlanjur tertuju ke arah kepala. Bagaikan dinamit dengan sumbu terbakar, ia segera meledak.

"JANGAN KAU BUAT AKU TERTAWA!"

Sebuah teriakan terucap jelas penuhi ruangan. Undang beragam pasang mata 'tuk melihat. Kakak angkat melepas angkara.

"APA KAU PIKIR KEN ADALAH MAINANMU? BOCAH YANG BISA SESUKA HATINYA KAMU PENGARUHI DEMI HASRAT PEDOFOLIA-MU ITU, MINAKO!"

Teriakan Ryoji akhirnya terdengar luas.

"Ryoji...dengar dulu..." ungkap Minako, "Aku..."

"Kau membuatku muak Minako...tak kusangka sebegitu rendahnya perbuatanmu...kukira selama ini kamu adalah teman baikku. Namun, rupanya aku salah...ternyata kau begitu menjijikkan."

"Ryo-..."

"Pelacur..." Belum sempat Minako berucap tahu-tahu rentetan ucapan bermakna tajam terus terlontar dengan keras. Sakitkan hati pendengarnya begitu rupa. Alhasil kini Arisato Junior itu hanya bisa terperanjat. Andai saja saat itu sang polwan enggan bergerak keluar dari mejanya guna melerai, rasa-rasanya tidak akan ada orang yang akan tahu kapan lontaran hujatan dan cibiran pemanas telinga itu akan berakhir.

"CUKUP SUDAH!" Teriak polisi bernama Satonaka, "JIKA SUDAH TIDAK ADA URUSAN YANG BISA ANDA LAKUKAN! SAYA HARAP ANDA PERGI SEKARANG! ANDA TELAH MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN DI TEMPAT INI!"

Ryoji akhirnya bungkam. Namun, jelas garis besar beragam ungkapan yang meluncur keluar. Bahwa percuma mengajaknya bicara sekarang. Bahwa kondisi emosionalnya sudah di luar batas. Menerima ungkapan kejam sedemikian rupa, Minako sadar percuma bicara. Lagipula...siapa juga dapat tahan 'tuk menerima perkataan seperti itu, lantas masih bisa bersikap normal seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia tahu adalah buah kesalahannya-lah masalah ini berasal dan tentu merupakan tanggung jawab pula mengurusnya hingga tuntas lagi menanggung setiap cemooh orang-orang selaku akibat. Tentulah gadis itu harus berusaha. Akan tetapi, jika semua makian berasal dari sosok Ryoji Mochizuki. Pria yang telah lama ia kenal dekat sebagai sosok sopan juga sabar lagi menyenangkan. Hati sang wanita sama sekali belum siap.

Sakitnya barang tentu berlipat ganda.

Seperti sekarang.

Saat si pria berhenti berkata.

Namun masih meradang.

Dilanjut gelengan kepala.

Ryoji akhirnya hengkang.

Berjalan dalam durja

"...dasar jalang..." jadi pesan perpisahan.

Polisi hanya bisa memandang. Hela nafas lalu menenangkan. Larangan bertemu serasa menusuk jiwa.

* * *

Ken duduk tertunduk dalam kebungkaman tekanan. Amati ruangan sekitar dengan borgol membelenggu tangan bak pasungan. Sudah berapa lama dirinya ada di sini, ia tak tahu. Yang ia pahami hanyalah bahwa kini, bocah itu sedang menjalani proses interogasi pada sebuah kantor polisi. Di suatu ruangan berukuran kecil tiada menarik kecuali kosong dengan meja kursi logam di depan mata. Lampu penerangan bersinar menyilaukan terpasang jelas pada permukaan meja logam yang berkilat. Usik mata sebab cahaya berpendaran.

Cepat.

Begitu cepat...

Untuk seorang Ken Amada, peristiwa itu terlalu cepat. Bergulir begitu saja hingga dirinya sendiri juga mempertanyakan sebab musababnya. Bingung karena malam yang begitu menjanjikan telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat tepat di depan mata.

Ia kini hanya bisa pasrah.

Apa yang harus dijadikan alasan pada Ryoji berikut segenap kenalan?

Bahwa ia membela Minako? Menolongnya dari pelecehan bagai pahlawan?

Atau jangan-jangan...kakaknya sudah tahu semua.

Ditatapnya sebuah lampu neon putih panjang menggerahkan di langit-langit yang tiada menarik hati sembari menghela nafas panjang akibat lelah membayangkan nasib dirinya kelak. Sia-sia rasa hati untuk tabah, tegar laksana karang lalui aral melintang. Omong kosong. Dia harus jujur sekarang bahwa ketakutan telah menjalar di dada. Tutupi segenap jiwa yang ada. Ubah optimisme idealis dengan pesimisme realis pada jiwa.

Bocah itu kini merasa lemah.

Lantas bertambah ngeri karena membayangkan nasibnya yang mungkin akan berakhir serupa dengan para tokoh utama dalam serial komik Rainbow karya Abe George dan Masasumi Kakizaki: ditangkap, masuk lembaga pemasyarakatan untuk dicabuli dokter penjara berusia senja pengidap pedofilia, disiksa sipir juga napi lain setelah sebelumnya menerima penganiayaan polisi selama interogasi. Hilang martabat, musnah kehormatan suram masa depan. Ini mengerikan.

Hingga keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulit.

Kutuki diri sebab menjerumuskannya dalam masa sulit.

Sambil terus menyesali ketidakmampuan mengendalikan diri.

Diawali interogasi.

Dilanjutkan oleh frustasi.

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kamu ceritakan?" Ujar seorang interogator pria sembari menatap penuh selidik pada tersangka di muka.

"Ya..." Ken menjawab.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ditambahkan?"

"Saya rasa hanya itu saja..."

Jantung sang bocah berdebar keras. Selang tempo berjalan, sayup-sayup di balik dinding gypsum bewarna senada lampu penerang tempat. Teriakan memaki seorang pria terdengar. Hanya saja suara tersebut begitu samar terasa menghampiri telinga. Hampa daya menggugah perhatian.

* * *

"Tunggu-tunggu." Ujar Junpei, menghentikan uraian panjang Minato sesaat. Coba mencerna perlahan informasi yang agaknya begitu cepat merasuk pada tiap ruang dalam otak. Penuh kejutan, sarat perasaan heran. "Semua ini...kamu serius, Minato?"

"Iya-lah...apa kamu berpikir jika aku masih bisa sempat-sempatnya mengarang cerita dalam suasana macam ini?"

"Bodohmu nggak kunjung hilang juga ya Stupei.." tambah Yukari.

"Arrgh...diamlah kau!"

"Oh, berani kamu?"

"Ergh..."

Sekarang jelas sudah segalanya. Pria yang berpapasan dengan Yukari juga Junpei beberapa saat lalu memang Ryoji Mochizuki. Salah seorang sahabatnya yang kini tenggelam dalam kondisi marah terparah dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Bahkan merupakan kali pertama sejak mereka berkenalan waktu SMA dulu. Hanya saja, bukan itu fokus utama pokok bahasan. Melainkan beragam fakta mengagetkan perihal kawan mereka tentang ketidaktahuaannya atas macam-macam hal. Mulai dari perilaku, sikap, tindak tanduk, relasi, teman, hingga kebohongan-kebohongan tersembunyi soal hubungan spesial dengan Minako Arisato. Sungguh, ibarat tinggal di kota Teheran. Seluruh kenyataan bersifat faktual ini tak pernah membuat orang berhenti terheran-heran. Kok bisa? Jadi hal pertama terlintas dalam benak kepala. Kalaupun ada pihak yang disalahkan? Sejatinya siapa melakukan? Apakah mereka sebab nihil kesadaran tentang ketidaktahuan Ryoji? Ataukah kekurangpekaan sobatnya tersebut?

Namun, untuk urusan demikian. Layakkah bicara perihal kesalahan. Bagi Junpei dan Yukari, bukan macam ini malam yang mereka kehendaki. Melainkan acara penuh rasa bahagia juga lepas penat usai diterpa deraan pekerjaan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir...jadi selama ini, setelah sekian lama adikknya itu berperangai aneh...dia nggak sadar?" ujar Yukari sembari memasang ekspresi 'astaga' selaku mimik wajah. "Ryoji...Ryoji..."

"Begitulah.." Shinji menimpali, "Mana sekarang Ken kena urusan dengan polisi lagi..."

"Apa kamu kenal dengan orang yang dihajarnya?" tanya Fuuka.

Minato mengangguk. Sementara alunan musik terus berdentuman penuh liar dan semakin tak terkendali. Di bawah sana, tampak jika pengunjung sudah hanyut sedemikian rupa. Ada yang memesan minuman sambil bercium-ciuman, ada pula pasangan yang saling meraba sementara sisanya mulai jadikan _dance floor_ sebagai ajang kontes tarian dadakan selagi sebagian kecil lagi mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu. Para pelayan berjalan hilir mudik kesana kemari. Beragam minuman telah tersaji dimana-mana. Suara-suara seruan jadi hal biasa.

"Hidetoshi Odagiri...mantan ketua OSIS kita dulu..."

Sontak saat ucapan itu keluar, seisi ruangan kontan membisu 'tuk mencari ekspresi yang kiranya mungkin tepat digunakan. Berusaha temukan respon tepat akan begitu rumitnya masalah menghadang.

"Astaga, kenapa dari semua orang harus dia yang kena hajar..." ungkap Mitsuru. "Susah kalau sudah begini..."

"Makannya kubilang berat...ini bukan perkara satu dua sudah..." balas Minato.

"Lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Junpei, "Kita akan membantunya, bukan? Ada usul?"

Semua orang kembali bungkam. Hasrat minum mengalami kepunahan. Berbagai botol minuman tak lagi mengundang hasrat. Ryoji yang marah, Ken yang tertahan...juga Minako yang merasa bersalah. Belum usai masalah pribadi, datang pula persoalan macam ini. Konyol! Betul-betul-betul konyol! Setan apa kiranya yang bisa membawa petaka begitu beruntun di saat-saat penuh suka cita (setidaknya dalam rencana awal).

"Mungkin...kali ini aku harus minta tolong dia..." ujar Arisato senior.

"Siapa?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Saudaraku..."

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar:_**

**Thx buat Hayato-san yang sudah mereview serta memasukkan fic ini dalam daftar fave-nya. Hal serupa juga saya utarakan pada Kurooi-san yang melakukan hal serupa. Dan rasanya sih nggak ada yang bisa dibicarakan banyak di chap ini..paling seperti biasa 'Till The Next Chapt dan Good Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	9. Bab 8 : Coming Home

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 8

COMING HOME

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari ketika Minato membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati segala sesuatu di dalam agak lebih tenang dari biasa. Tanpa bunyi televisi pada ruang tengah. Nihil pula suara pendingin ruangan yang terletak senyap, tergantung sepi di atas dinding putih miskin hiasan di dekat jendela. Mati. Adapun tempat itu bukan gelap adanya, melainkan telah menyala bergelimang cahaya bewarna kekuningan dari lampu-lampu kamar di seantero penjuru ruangan. Memberi kehangatan bagi tiap manusia yang datang, namun pada saat yang sama juga merupakan sinyal perihal keberadaan orang lain di sana.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Minato membatin.

Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan. Lantas menoleh ke arah kamar sang adik yang menyala dengan pintu sedikit terbuka. Dugaannya benar. Minako rupanya sudah kembali dan kini berada di dalam kamarnya. Terduduk di atas kasur sambil memeluk kedua kaki dengan kepala tertunduk, benamkan wajah sehingga tiada seorangpun kiranya dapat melihat jelas tentang perasaan hatinya sekarang. Tak ada satu katapun terucap lagi terdengar. Namun, sebagai seorang kakak yang telah begitu lama tinggal dan hidup bersama. Minato Arisato tahu.

"Minako..." ujarnya sembari membuka pintu kamar sedikit. Sapa wanita itu dengan suara pelan.

Tapi Minako enggan menjawab. Tetap diam dengan posisi serupa seolah membatu. Sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri. Tenggelam larut dalam pergulatan kalbu. Mendapati hal ini, Minato hanya bisa menatap. Jarang sekali ia dapati sosok adiknya itu bisa jatuh pada posisi yang demikian. Entah apa persis kejadian pasca telepon beberapa saat lalu.

Minato hanya bisa memandang. Dialihkan sejenak pandangan mata pada sebuah ukiran Buddha pemberian salah seorang sahabat baik dari Kamboja, lantas kembali pada posisi semula. Amati sang adik yang nampak begitu durja sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dan memeluk Minako dengan penuh kehangatan seorang kakak. Kejutkan si adik perempuan dari murungnya. Memaksa wajahnya keluar memperlihatkan raut kesedihan yang ia derita sekalipun tidak ada air mata tertumpah sebagai ungkapan. Begitu pula dengan rona muka yang tiada berona jua.

"Kakak..."

Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Tak apa-apa Minako...kamu tidak bersalah..."

"Tapi..."

"Nanti aku akan coba bicara pada Ryoji dan besok aku akan menemui Naoto."

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini seorang diri? Ken tertimpa masalah karena aku! Aku masih punya cara..."

Pria berambut biru itu tidak merubah ekspresi wajah. Tatapannya kini tampak penuh dengan ketenangan.

"Kamu itu adikku, kan. Minako..." Ia lalu mengusap wajah lembut adiknya dengan perlahan. Lantas memandang ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di depan mata.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi.

* * *

Seorang polisi berjalan melintasi hamparan lantai keramik bewarna putih. Menyusur sebuah ruangan penghubung antara kantornya dengan tempat interogasi yang kini terletak beberapa meter di belakangnya. Yang semakin menjauh seiring langkahnya menuju ke tujuan dengan tumpukan berkas pemeriksaan di tangan. Dalam hati ia membatin, mengapa semakin lama makin banyak saja perbuatan terlarang dilakukan oleh masyarakat, yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berurusan dengan institusi tempatnya bekerja. Kenapa bisa demikian? Apa kini orang-orang sudah tidak menghargai lambang sakura bewarna kuning sebagaimana terpampang di depan? Atau...apa ada unsur-unsur lain yang memaksa mereka berbuat demikian.

Ia terus berjalan dalam keheningan saat sebuah televisi yang tergantung di ruangan tujuannya menyiarkan berita tentang perkembangan dunia belakangan ini. Mulai dari inflasi yang terus menerus menimbulkan lonjakan harga bagi kebutuhan pokok; tindakan pemerintah untuk menutup kota Fukushima akibat tingginya tingkat radiasi; sengketa pulau terluar Jepang dengan Rusia, Korea Selatan juga RRT yang kembali marak; kas negara kosong; hingga aksi massa di depan istana kekaisaran yang menuntut kaisar untuk menyerahkan mandat kepada rakyat guna terwujudnya suatu negara republik.

Harus diakui memang, belakangan hidup di sini semakin lama sungguh makin sulit adanya. Tapi apa itu cukup sebagai alasan orang 'tuk bertindak apa saja sebagai pelampiasan. Dilihatnya seorang pencuri yang baru saja digelandang masuk beberapa saat lalu karena mencuri sebungkus roti untuk anaknya yang kelaparan di sebuah _mini market_.

Mungkin...permasalahan di masyarakat lebih berat dari kelihatannya. Adakah hak untuk pribadi macam pegawai pemerintah guna berpendapat?

Ini masalah rumit.

Sehingga ada baiknya kalau ia fokus saja pada tugasnya sekarang.

"Hei, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Satonaka pada sosok polisi tersebut, yang berpapasan tidak sengaja di jalan.

"Huh? Kamu belum pulang juga, Chie? Waktu tugasmu sudah lewat setengah jam lalu kan?"

"Yah...begitulah, masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan." jawabnya, " karena tanggung jadi..."

"Ribut lagi sama pacarmu?"

"Enak saja! Aku ini mengejar tenggat..." Chie Satonaka mendengus, "Kalau saja tidak ada tamu perusuh itu, aku pasti sudah pulang dari tadi..."

"Tamu perusuh?" sang polisi menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kaca.

"Ya...tadi ada seorang pengunjung, sepertinya kakak dari anak yang kau mintai keterangannya itu. Dia marah-marah tadi di pintu depan..."

"Kamu usir?"

"Iya-lah..." jawab Chie, "kalau tidak diusir mau sampai kapan dia marah-marah nggak jelas juntrungan-nya...aku bisa-bisa menginap hari ini."

Polisi itu lantas tertawa, membuat polwan itu bingung dengan perangainya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kalau begitu kamu harus lebih siap mental lagi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Dari pihak korban tadi sudah mengkonfirmasi akan melanjutkan masalah ini ke pengadilan..." papar si interogator sementara tayangan di televisi telah bergulir membahas krisis Timur Tengah yang tak kunjung usai diawali dengan pidato kemenangan Moammar Gaddafi dalam membasmi pemberontak di kota Benghazi, Libya. Menandakan bahwa sesi warta berita malam telah bergulir dari nasional ke mancanegara. Ia lalu menambahkan, "Setidaknya hingga bocah itu dipindahkan dari sini ke rumah tahanan."

Seraya melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan sosok polwan bernama lengkap Chie Satonaka untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya mengolah semua yang dibutuhkan untuk maju ke kejaksaan. Berikan sinyal bahwa masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai dengan satu kata 'maaf'. Melainkan melaju bebas setingkat lebih tinggi dari biasa. Meja hijau menunggu sebagai jawaban.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _Komentaar_:**

**Yak dengan ingin berakhir sudah bagian satu dengan judul Black Night (bisa dilihat di bab 1 yang telah mengalami sedikit penambahan) sekaligus menandakan bahwa bagian kedua cerita akan dimulai sesudah bab ini. Thx untuk Lala-san yang telah memberikan review dan ahh...soal usia. Nanti akan saia coba jelaskan di bagian berikutnya. Hintnya sementara make yg di gamenya aja dl (padahal ga maen^^) dimana perlu keberanian level dewa buat jadian ama Ken coz pandangan masyarakat akan hal tersebut. Anyway...like always, 'till the next chapt and good luck. Sampai ketemu di bagian kedua dengan judul :**

**.**

**Bagian dua/ dwi**

**Law and Order**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	10. Bab 9 : If Not Now Then When

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

* * *

Bagian Dua / dwi

Law and Order

.

* * *

BAB 9

IF NOT NOW THEN WHEN

.

Seberkas cahaya tertuju lurus ke arah layar putih yang tergantung pada dinding ruangan. Berikan sebuah gambaran jelas perihal suatu rancang bangun sebuah gedung lengkap dengan berbagai diagram sarat penjabaran, mulai dari tinggi bangunan, lokasi, material hingga estimasi anggaran. Terbagi dalam beberapa bagian dan terus berganti dari waktu ke waktu bagai sebuah bacaan diiringi uraian-uraian penjelas berupa narasi untuk memperjelas detail-detail penting agar kiranya semua orang dapat menjadi jelas dengan apa yang dibicarakan.

Begitulah kira-kira pemaparan singkat dalam bentuk tulisan tentang kegiatan Minato Arisato pagi itu. Dimana apabila merujuk pada jadwal yang tertera pada ruang kerjanya. Ia diharuskan menghadiri rapat perencanaan di lantai teratas kantornya bersama segenap jajaran petinggi perusahaan guna menemukan desain bangunan yang tepat untuk kantor cabang mereka di Dubai, Uni Emirat Arab sebagai langkah awal ekspansi bisnis mereka di luar negeri (selain saham tentu).

Dan berhubung ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak pembesar yang ditugaskan untuk mencari desain yang tepat. Maka saat itu adalah waktu baginya untuk berbicara mengenai 'bentuk apa yang kiranya ideal' untuk gedung baru di luar negeri seperti beberapa orang lain yang sudah selesai memberikan usulan.

"Maka oleh karena berbagai macam penjelasan yang telah dipaparkan sebelumnya, kiranya bisa disimpulkan bahwa adalah baik kiranya jika gedung perwakilan kita di sana menggunakan rancangan 'hidung berpilin' yang saya ajukan. Sebab bentuk inilah yang mewakili semangat perusahaan kita di luar." ujar Minato percaya diri dengan pandangan mata meyakinkan yang menyapu seisi ruangan. "Apalagi sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Raja Ahmed amat menyukai desain bangunan yang bersifat _unconventional _untuk memperindah kotanya_. _Kita bisa jadikan momentum pembangunan gedung itu sebagai sarana untuk mendekatkan diri pada penguasa setempat."

Semua orang di ruangan itu manggut-manggut. Takjub dengan segenap pemikiran Minato yang mampu memikirkan segenap peluang di depan mata. Tak terkecuali tiga orang atasannya, yang tak lain adalah keturunan dari pendiri perusahaan _Velvet_ _Group_ tempat dirinya dan Ryoji bekerja : Elizabeth, Margareth juga Theodore.

"Sekian presentasi ini saya berikan dan terima kasih..."

Kemudian pria tersebut menyudahi pemaparannya dan membungkuk sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, sebelum menutup mode _slideshow powerpoint_-nya.

"Menarik..." Ujar Theodore sembari bertepuk tangan pelan memuji konsep yang diberikan. Sikapnya tampak tenang dan begitu berwibawa. "Saya suka konsepmu tentang penggunaan bentuk hidung pendiri perusahaan ini untuk bangunan baru kita di sana...brilian..." Ia lalu mengamati sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan segenap bawahan juga saudara-saudaranya. "Memang, untuk sebuah pengkonsepan...menara hidung berpilin tersebut tidak diragukan lagi mewakili semangat warisan Igor Alexandrovich Romanov di perusahaan ini. Namun untuk jelasnya...tadi anda katakan jika gedung ini mampu berpilin seperti pusaran badai...benar?"

"Iya, Pak...benar sekali..."

"Kalau begitu apakah anda yakin dengan estimasi harga yang anda ajukan?"

"Saya sangat yakin, bapak...perihal hal ini sudah saya bicarakan dengan arsitek yang saya tunjuk...dan bahkan beberapa perusahaan calon pemegang tender sudah memberikan rinciannya."

"Hmm..." Theodore, sang presiden direktur menganggukkan kepala perlahan. Diletakkannya kedua siku tangan di atas meja sementara kedua tangannya bertaut menutupi mulut. Suasana hening sejenak untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu apa saya bisa tahu rinciannya?"

"Tentu saja..."

Minato lalu berjalan mendekat. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map merah yang tergeletak di atas meja, tepat tidak jauh dari lokasi _notebook_-nya kini berada kepada sang atasan. Sebelum kembali ke posisi awal. Berikan kesempatan bagi direksi utama perusahaan tersebut untuk berdiskusi sejenak dengan direksi lainnya, yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Elizabeth, adik perempuannya sendiri. Sementara Minato dapat melihat sepintas orang tertua dari tiga bersaudara itu, Margareth mengamatinya tanpa bicara sama sekali dari kursinya yang terletak di sebelah kedua adiknya tersebut. Semata hanya dalam rangka tugas pengawasannya selaku komisaris perusahaan.

Selayang pandang segalanya berjalan normal. Cuma bagi Arisato senior tersebut, ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa memahami tatapan tersebut. Bahkan cenderung risih mengingat hubungan di balik layar antara pria tersebut dengan sosok anggun berambut panjang itu yang menjurus pada hubungan gelap. Terutama sejak tiga bulan terakhir, usai diketahui oleh sang pria betapa dirinya begitu berperan dalam meruntuhkan pernikahan janda beranak satu tersebut tanpa disadari.

"Oke...kalau begitu..." kembali Theodore mengalihkan perhatian Minato. Kali ini dengan sedikit senyum pada wajah. "Saya rasa...tanpa harus dilanjutkan kembali...kami sudah menemukan bentuk yang kita cari..."

Eksekutif muda itu lalu kembali berpandangan dengan Elizabeth.

"Dan oleh karena itu, kami menyerahkan wewenang padamu untuk mengepalai proyek ini. Mulai dari persiapan, perencanaan, pelaksanaan sampai penyelesaiannya. Pilihlah orang-orangmu. Kuharap kamu bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Nama baik perusahaan ini ada padamu."

"Jika begitu, kapan kira-kira bisa saya laksanakan?" Minato kembali bertanya.

"Untuk efektifnya besok...sementara kau menjalankan tugas ini, asistenmu, Ryoji akan menggantikanmu dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan harian."

"Terima kasih, bapak!" mendengar ucapan itu tak pelak membuat Minato Arisato terkesiap. Proyek besar menanti di depan mata. Dengan dirinya selaku pimpinan.

Mukjizat.

Tantangan...

Kesempatan...

Peluang...

"Saya rasa sekian rapat pada hari ini...kembalilah kalian ke ruangan masing-masing."

Ketiga orang bersaudara tersebut lantas beranjak pergi. Para hadirin juga berangur kembali. Tinggalkan sang pemenang sendiri. Rapikan diri dalam sepi. Sebelum teringat ganjalan hati. Mulai dari Margareth, Minako hingga Ryoji.

Dalam ruangan yang kini telah kosong itu. Minato lalu memandang telepon selulernya (mungkin bisa juga dibilang _smartphone_). Ia lalu mencari-cari nomor salah seorang kerabatnya dari daftar kontak. Untuk akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah tulisan berbunyi :

.

_Naoto Shirogane_

_._

Lantas menghubunginya 'tuk berkata.

"Kamu bisa menemuiku hari ini, Naoto? Kutunggu kau nanti siang di _Cafe Poirot_ seberang stasiun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang Minako."

Sembari mengamati jam di seberang ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul 11.30.

"Jam 12 siang, oke? Baik...Baik...terima kasih."

Kemudian menutup sambungan sambil berjalan keluar dengan semua peralatan dan berkas di tangan.

.

_Tinggal Ryoji sekarang_

_._

* * *

_Ruang kerja Minato_

_Pukul 11.35_

_._

Suasana di dalam ruangan kerja kala itu agaknya adalah yang tersunyi sejak kali pertama Minato menjejakkan kaki berbulan-bulan silam saat ia masih sendiri. Tanpa asisten. Tanpa pula kesibukan berarti sebab kepemulaannya dulu. Ketika tempat eksklusif tersebut masih berbentuk hamparan kosong usai ditinggalkan oleh pengguna sebelumnya yang telah mengundurkan diri untuk melanjutkan karir di tempat lain.

Dilihatnya sosok Ryoji di sofa sedang terduduk diam. Tidak berbuat apapun kecuali hanya duduk merenung dengan pandangan entah kemana. Raga tertinggal pikiran malang melintang nun jauh di sana. Persoalan semalam masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Lepas dari kinerja profesional yang masih dijalankan dengan baik. Mereka belum bertegur sapa sejak pagi, apalagi bercakap-cakap biasa sekalipun cuma formalitas semata. Ibarat mulut tertahan pengikat. Jika kejadian semalam kembali diingat, sukar hati berbicara cairkan es pembeku nuansa.

Apakah sudah ada perkembangan?

Jawabannya tidak.

Ken masih meringkuk di tahanan.

Minako juga masih bermuram durja.

Pria berambut biru itu lantas berjalan ke mejanya, lalu meletakkan barang-barangnya. Beberapa saat lagi jam makan siang akan tiba. Untuk dapat mencari penyelesaian terbaik perihal perkara semalam, tentulah sosok asistennya itu harus diajak bicara barang sebentar agar dapat maju selangkah dalam perundingan. Musyawarah untuk mufakat haruslah bisa terlaksana.

Minato kemudian memeriksa sejenak beberapa hasil pekerjaan asistennya tersebut. Buat sebuah kepastian jika tidak akan ada masalah tercipta dari kesalahan-kesalahan remeh mengingat ada kemungkinan pertemuan akan berlangsung selama lebih dari satu jam. Setelahnya baru ia meneruskan niatannya kala itu. Sebab adalah tidak pantas jikalau akibat permasalahan pribadi, urusan pekerjaan sampai terkena imbasnya. Dia dibayar untuk bekerja, bukan untuk hal lain (Margareth tentu di luar konteks).

"Ryoji..." sapanya mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Pria itu menoleh, namun tidak berbicara apa kecuali diam seribu bahasa.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat..." ujar Minato, "Mau makan sama-sama?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ryoji hanya mendengus, menggelengkan kepala untuk selanjutnya berdiri hendak beranjak dari ruangan. Nampak jelas kemarahan masih begitu dominan dalam hatinya.

"Makan saja sendiri." jawabnya.

Pria itu lantas bergerak keluar. Jelas jauh hasil dari harapan. Apakah memang tidak ada lagi solusi? Masih bergunakah pertemanan yang telah dibina selama bertahun-tahun? Bayangan adik perempuannya kembali melintas. Dari samar perlahan jelas. Dari bahagia jadi begitu sendu. Ia sudah berjanji akan membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah meski tiada diharapkan. Tapi apakah pantas seorang kakak dipanggil kakak jikalau tiada dapat menolong adiknya sendiri yang harus ia lindungi? Ini masalah tanggung jawab bukan keegoisan.

"Tsk!"

Mendapati kelakuan Ryoji belum berubah kondisinya tak pelak membuat Minako berdecak. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari mengejar, mencegah sang asisten untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Sebagai teman bukan atasan-bawahan dalam masalah pribadi yang untuk Arisato senior tersebut sungguh nihil kegunaannya dipermasalahkan.

"Aku ingin bicara..."

"Bicara soal apa? Apakah pekerjaan saya ada yang salah bapak?"

"Bukan, ini soal Ken dan Minako..."

"Saya rasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, bapak...saya masih ada pekerjaan..."

"Ryoji...aku..."

"Lepaskan...saya..." balas Ryoji.

.

_Sialan_

.

Kesal tidak mendapat respon baik. Alih-alih berniat baik justru jawaban meradangkan hati jadi hasil. Belum masalah hubungan 'berbahaya' dengan salah seorang atasan beres, Minako dan Ken menambah kewajibannya via sebuah masalah rumit. Perbuatan Ryoji kali ini sama saja dengan menambahkan lagi beban pada pikirannya. Padahal dia ingin bisa mengerjakan proyek pembangunan tersebut secara lebih santai. Kenapa-kenapa-kenapa? Cukup! Begitulah perasaannya berteriak. Sebagai kelanjutan, akhirnya Minato berang.

Dengan kasar lagi penuh emosi ia menarik kerah baju kakak dari pacar adiknya itu. Merenggutnya keras sehingga tubuhnya tertarik untuk dibenturkan pada sebuah dinding gipsum di dekat pintu kaca yang agak terbuka. Timbulkan suara keras penarik perhatian orang di sekitar. Buat sekitar bertanya-tanya akan kejadian tepat di muka mata mereka.

Namun bukan itu tujuannya. Minato hanya ingin berbicara, mendiskusikan masalah mereka sebagai pribadi, sebagai seorang sahabat. Itu saja. Tidak kurang tidak pula lebih.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Ryoji!" ujarnya emosi, "Terserah kamu untuk merasa marah pada Minako, aku dan teman-temanmu karena tidak memberitahumu soal ini! Itu hakmu! Tapi setidaknya bisakah kita yang sedang ribut ini membicarakan penyelesaian untuk mereka berdua dengan kepala dingin?"

"Oh, kalau begitu. Kamu memangnya mau apa?" jawab pria bermarga Mochizuki itu, "Menyuruh adikmu itu menangis meraung di kantor polisi jadi mereka akan membebaskan Ken? Begitu?"

Orang ini...

"Kuberitahu kau sesuatu Minato," ujar Ryoji dengan mata terbelalak marah, "Masalah Ken adalah masalahku! Aku adalah kakaknya dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Lebih baik kau urus sendiri adikmu itu dan jangan pernah ikut campur lagi dengan masalah ini!"

"Ryoji..."

"Apa kau pikir...kau bisa membujukku dalam hal ini sehingga aku mau termakan usulmu yang akan membiarkan Ken terus masuk dalam penyimpangan?"

"Ryoji..."

"Kuberitahu saja kau...jangan samakan aku dengan seorang eksekutif berbakat yang bisa dengan enaknya menjadi simpanan atasannya sendiri sehingga karirnya bisa bagus!"

.

_Keparat!_

_._

"RYOJIII!"

Cukup sudah. Kekesalan Minato akhirnya memuncak. Amarah juga tiada lagi dapat dikendalikan. Meledak. Geram. Emosi. Dengan muak akhirnya selayang tinju diarahkan oleh pria berambut biru tersebut pada kepala sang asisten. Menghantam kepalanya kuat sehingga Ryoji terdiam sesaat sementara kedua matanya masih tertuju pada Minato.

"Apa? Kesal karena ucapanku benar dan kau memukulku lagi? Pukul!" asistennya itu kembali menantang.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Teriak Minato seraya kembali menarik kerah Ryoji dengan kuat, "Persetan dengan hubungan mereka! Aku tidak mau tahu apa perasaanmu sekarang! Tapi setidaknya apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Ken sekarang! Aku selama ini memandang Ken juga Minako sebagai adik sekaligus sahabatku juga. Yang Minako dan aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah kebebasan Ken! Terserah setelah itu kau mau memindahkan Ken ke suatu tempat yang jauh entah dimana atau memaksa maupun membujuknya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan adikku! Tapi yang jelas aku juga Minako tidak ingin Ken menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya sebagai pesakitan di penjara! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!"

Ryoji kembali terdiam. Kali ini tidak menjawab.

"Apa kita sama sekali tidak bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin Ryoji? Minato kembali berkata. "Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas kejadian kemarin...Apa kau tahu siapa yang ia pukul Ryoji?..."

Ryoji bungkam tiada berkata tetapi hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Entah apa kau sudah memikirkan jalan keluar yang pas, aku hanya coba menawarkan salah satu solusi yang aku miliki...sebagai kakak dari adik masing-masing juga selaku sahabat..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sementara itu, di luar...mata semua orang telah terlanjur pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan kaget, penasaran juga bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi juga kenapa pula mereka bertengkar seperti itu.

"Setidaknya sampai pemulangannya...Aku punya seorang saudara yang bisa membantu," kata Minato seraya melepaskan cengkramannya. Mempersilahkan sang asisten untuk kembali bebas berdiri sebelum dilanjutkan dengan menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato kembali.

Ryoji tetap bungkam. Sesaat untuk kemudian akhirnya berbicara.

"Tapi apa kau tahu...Ken sudah dipindahkan ke rumah tahanan..."

"Kita coba saja dulu," jawab Minato.

Sebelum keterkejutan kembali melanda ketika salah seorang _office boy_ datang masuk untuk membawakan sebuah surat kabar bernama _Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun, _dimana pada koran tersebut termuat _headline_ tentang kejadian pemukulan yang dilakukan oleh Ken Amada dengan judul :

.

SEORANG PRIA JADI KORBAN PENGANIAYAAN ABG,

TANDA LEMAHNYA UNDANG-UNDANG REMAJA DI MASYARAKAT?

.

Yang membuat Ryoji terkejut bukan kepalang saat membacanya. Juga Minato yang menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Diamatinya isi artikel surat kabar tersebut dengan seksama. Lantas dicermati isinya yang memuat kronologis peristiwa pemukulan Ken Amada terhadap Hidetoshi Odagiri. Tampak jelas bagaimana isi artikel tersebut dibuat memihak sebelah. Dengan Odagiri sebagai korban sementara Ken sebagai bocah vandal pengangguran tanpa masa depan beperkejaan pengangguran. Lebih ironis lagi dalam artikel yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu, sosok Ken digambarkan dengan begitu berlebihan bahkan sampai dijelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua. Sehingga terkesan jika bocah SMA tersebut tiada lebih aneh dari pesakitan sejati.

Berlebihan?

Memang

Bahkan begitu berlebihannya hingga Ryoji hanya bisa terkesiap bukan kepalang. Tidak percaya jika kejadian demikian bisa belanjut pada tahap di luar dugaan.

"I-ini..." ujarnya sambil memandang Minato.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bergerak..." jawab sang atasan sementara didapati olehnya bahwa ponselnya kembali berdering. Membuat pria itu mengangkatnya untuk menjawab.

"Halo..." ujar Minato, "Ya...tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana."

Untuk kemudian kembali menutup sambungan. Pusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada sebuah warta di muka.

"Apa kau yakin Minato...Hidetoshi, dia..."

"Kita coba saja..." jawab sang atasan, "Jika tidak sekarang kita mulai, kapan lagi?"

.

_TBC_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _komentaar:_**

**1. Makasih buat semua reviewer dan yang menjadikan cerita ini sebagai fave**

**2. Makasih pula untuk pemberitaan MD yang terlalu berlebihan di TV **

**3. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan, THX! Juga GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	11. Bab 10 : Communication

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

* * *

BAB 10

COMMUNICATION

.

Kedua mata Ryoji Mochizuki memandang sekilas ke sekitar. Mengamati setiap kejadian dengan selayang pandang, namun entah apakah dirinya ada di sana. Raga tertinggal, Jiwa melayang. Mengawang tanpa kejelasan sementara langkah kaki jelas tertuju kemana. Kesalkah ia? Jawabannya adalah ya. Cemaskah? Tentu jawaban yang terlontar adalah sama. Terutama setelah melihat berita utama surat kabar dimana adiknya digambarkan bak pesakitan kelas atas, kakak macam apa yang tiada bisa berasa gusar dalam dada? Apalagi frekuensi perulangan berita itu rupanya begitu masif, bukan semata berada pada satu koran melainkan hampir di semua surat kabar berbahasa Jepang terutama warta berita cetak yang lingkup penerbitannya terbatas di kota itu.

Mungkin benar ucapan Minato sewaktu perjalanan, terlepas masalah ini salah siapa. Salah satu sifat Hidetoshi yang wajib diwaspadai dari dulu adalah watak _Machiavellian_-nya. Ibarat seluruh isi buku _Il Principe, Art of War,_ dan _Arthasastra _digabung jadi satu untuk kemudian menjelma dalam bentuk manusia. Hidetoshi adalah sosok ideal dari perwujudan mereka. Bahkan diutarakan oleh sahabatnya itu, semasa mereka SMA saja, Mitsuru hampir terdepak dari jabatan OSIS merangkap statusnya sebagai siswi SMA Gekkoukan karena salah bicara tentang sosok brilian itu.

.

_Coba kau bayangkan, Ryoji. Mitsuru-senpai saja dulu sampai pernah digosipkan melakukan hubungan asusila dengan Akihiko-senpai di gudang sekolah waktu jam istirahat._

_._

Bahkan konon, pada saat kuliahpun, Hidetoshi telah sukses membuat beberapa senior yang dulu melakukan perploncoan padanya dipecat secara tidak hormat dengan beragam cara juga alasan. Pernah ia sampai berurusan dengan hukum tapi beberapa kali itu pula ia berhasil bebas. Tipe orang banyak musuh namun selalu bertahan. Entah bagaimana dengan Minako mengingat ia adalah atasannya di kantor. Minato (sebenarnya Ryoji juga walau benci) hanya berharap adiknya tersebut bisa selamat nihil masalah.

Intinya fokus terlebih dahulu pada Ken, itu saja.

Hidetoshi telah bergerak cepat. Kantor polisi berganti jadi rumah tahanan. Pengacara mulai berbicara, pers telah dikerahkan. Pengadilan menanti di depan mata.

"Mana dia?" Gumam Minato pada diri sendiri seraya mengamati seisi ruangan _Cafe Poirot _setibanya di sana. Mencari-cari keberadaan saudaranya yang menurut pria berambut biru itu telah menunggu pada salah satu meja kayu dalam ruangan. Ia terlambat beberapa menit dan berharap orang itu belum beranjak dari sana. Tapi apalah kiranya bisa ia dapat? Pada jam-jam siang seperti sekarang, kedai kopi itu tak ada beda dengan sebuah diskotik waktu malam. Ramai lagi padat laksana restoran cepat saji baru buka di pinggiran kota. Sejauh mata melihat, pemandangan tiada berikan variasi berarti kecuali kepala-kepala bewarna hitam dan pirang di sana-sini.

Pembicaraan saling bertabrakan.

Tawa-pun saling bertubrukan.

Hilang sudah nuansa elegan sebuah kafe depan stasiun yang konon menurut majalah gaya hidup bulanan bernama _Urban Society _terkenal mampu menawarkan suasana _vintage_ khas film-film adaptasi Novel Agatha Christie tempo dulu. Pupus pula suara nada merdu dari sebuah gramofon tua berbahan kuningan di pojok ruangan yang sering dielu-elukan pelbagai sosialita Jepang mampu menenangkan hati setiap orang. Dengan penampilan band jazz terbatas pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu malam, kala itu lampu-lampu kristal penghias langit-langit ber-_walpaper_ coklat seakan kehilangan pesona keidahannya. Alih-alih sebuah kafe kelas atas kaum bangsawan Inggris, tempat ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai bar murahan para pelaut Inggris di pinggiran kota Liverpool.

Singkat kata, mereka datang pada waktu yang salah.

Kecuali bukan tanpa tujuan.

"Minato-san!" ujar seorang pelayan memanggil akrab nama sang Arisato senior. Alihkan perhatian kedua pria pegawai _Velvet Group_ tersebut pada sesosok pelayan wanita dengan nama Maiko Oohashi tertulis dalam _Name Tag_-nya. Berikan pertanda dari gaya sapa jika Minato merupakan salah satu pelanggan tempat itu, terlebih ketika pelayan kafe itu menambahkan.

"Kebetulan sekali kau mau datang waktu jam sibuk seperti ini, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ryoji terdiam, ia hanya berdiri saat Minato menjawab.

"Apa kau melihat saudaraku, Maiko?"

Mendengar hal itu, si pelayan tersenyum.

"Oh, Naoto-san...dia sedang duduk di dekat gramofon sana." ujarnya seraya menoleh. Berikan petunjuk bagi kedua tamu tempat minum kopi tersebut untuk mengarahkan pandangan pada sesosok wanita berambut pendek yang tengah menyesap secangkir kopi panas dengan tenang di sudut ruangan. Tenang setenang-tenangnya tenang seakan tiada terganggu oleh suasana hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih, Maiko. Ayo, Ryoji," Minato lalu mulai berjalan ke lokasi itu sambil mengajak asistennya. Meninggalkan pelayan berusia siswa sekolah lanjutan itu untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya melayani para pengunjung dengan beragam permintaan sarat perbedaan. Minim perhatian saat di belakang mereka, sebuah televisi dekat kasir mulai menayangkan acara siang dengan tema keindahan alam Hokkaido sebagai suguhan utama.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat hari ini, Naoto," sapa sang pria berambut biru sembari duduk pada sebuah bangku panjang di depan wanita tersebut. Buat lawan bicara yang bersangkutan terdiam sejenak menghentikan sesapan cangkir kopinya guna mengamati sosok lawan bicara dari balik kepulan asap minuman kesayangan untuk kemudian dibalas dengan ucapan.

"Kukira kamu batal datang, Minato,"

"Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan atasanku di kantor," Minato menjawab. Coba mengarang alasan, minimal untuk menjaga perasaan lawan bicara. Walau ia tahu kebenaran di balik alibi itu cuma sebatas omong kosong belaka, sebagaimana halnya Ryoji yang sadar bahwa adalah dirinya penyebab sahabatnya datang terlambat 'tuk bertemu sang 'penolong'.

"Lalu?"

"Seperti anjuranmu kemarin, hari ini aku membawa kakak dari teman yang kuceritakan kemarin," Dengan ramah, Arisato senior itu lantas menatap hangat Ryoji sebelum kembali melanjutkan via perkataan, "Ryoji, kenalkan dia saudaraku, Naoto Shirogane" pada laki-laki tersebut.

Ryoji mengangguk. Bantuan apa kira-kira yang bisa diberikan oleh wanita ini? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Merujuk kepada penampilan, orang bernama Naoto Shirogane itu jauh dari kata pengacara. Sekalipun ia mengenakan jas hitam lengkap dengan terusan bewarna serupa, tidak ada lambang penanda profesi berpengaruh apapun di sana. Bukan pengacara, bukan pula jaksa maupun pejabat publik lain.

Akan tetapi Ryoji mencoba untuk percaya pada sahabatnya tersebut. Lagipula, mungkinkah ia memanggil seseorang untuk dimintai tolong tanpa dasar kuat dalam pengajuan kehendak? Oleh karena itulah kiranya, pria berambut hitam itu kemudian mau menjabat tangan sang 'penolong' untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kenalkan, saya Ryoji Mochizuki..."

"Naoto Shirogane dari _Keiji-Kyoku _(Biro Investigasi Kriminal) bagian Depatemen Keamanan _Keisatsu-cho _(Kepolisian Nasional)."

Departemen keamanan? Kepolisian nasional? Mendengar ucapan tersebut tak pelak membuat Ryoji tertegun. Untuk sesaat kedua mata si kakak 'orang bermasalah' melirik ke arah Minato hanya untuk menemukan sebuah anggukan pelan selaku jawaban. Buat pemilik nama keluarga Mochizuki itu teringat pada ucapan sahabatnya dulu bahwa dia mempunyai seorang saudara yang sedang menuntut ilmu di akademi polisi, yang sialnya hanya dianggap sebagai isapan jempol belaka. Terutama jika mengingat perkataan perihal profesi detektif kakek mereka dulu. Semua orang berpikiran waras pastinya akan menganggap pernyataan itu dusta belaka karena terkesan dibuat-buat seolah hidup ini bagai cerita manga Detektif Kindaichi dengan keluarga Arisato sebagai tokoh utama.

Hanya saja, jikalau Minato menggunakan peran saudaranya sebagai anggota kepolisian bagian khusus. Cara apa yang akan ia tempuh dalam membebaskan Ken?

"Silahkan duduk..." pinta Naoto, "Jangan malu-malu, sahabat saudaraku adalah temanku juga..."

"Terima kasih," jawab Ryoji. Ia lalu duduk di samping Minato. Berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang seraya mengamati keramaian sekitar sekaligus berharap solusi dapat tercapai dalam pertemuan ini. Apapun bentuknya selama sang adik dapat lepas bebas dari persoalan.

Keadaan-pun lalu terus bergulir, dimulai dari basa-basi formal dalam pertemuan macam: pemesanan minum, beramah tamah sebentar, siapa membayar, sudah makan atau belum. Pembicaraan tentang pokok permasalahan mulai masuk dalam percakapan sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan sifat pribadi pelaku sebagai titik tolak, dilanjutkan pada lingkungan pergaulan untuk kemudian menjurus pada sedikit masalah berbau hal-hal pribadi. Mungkin jika dalam percakapan tersebut ada seseorang mencoba untuk mencuri dengar, maka bisa saja terdengar perkataan 'Ken memiliki pacar' tetapi tidak menemukan nama 'Minako Arisato" disebut maupun tersebut sama sekali. Kiranya Minato melakukan hal tersebut guna menjaga perasaan Ryoji yang di luar dugaan cukup konservatif (setidaknya menurut dirinya secara pribadi), begitu pula dengan Ryoji.

Hingga percakapan sampai pada titik dimana Naoto Shirogane berkata sebagai berikut.

"Dan sekarang ia masuk koran, bukan?"

Mendengar hal demikian, tak ayal membuat para pria bungkam sesaat. Sebelum kembali merespon. Begitu cepat informasi merebak di masyarakat mengindikasikan masalah akan berlangsung lama.

"Ya, oleh sebab itu sekarang aku bingung Naoto," ujar Minato Arisato. "Selama hidup sampai sekarang baik aku maupun adikku serta Ryoji sama sekali tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah seperti ini." Lanjutnya seraya meminum secangkir kopi putih di depan mata, "Selebihnya... Semua itu serupa dengan apa yang sudah kuceritakan padamu di telepon... Dan di koran."

"Begitu..." Menyimak perkataan demikian, membuat Naoto terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

Sementara itu, suasana di sekitar masihlah ramai lagi penuh suara. Beberapa orang tertawa, beberapa lagi berlalu lalang dengan membuat suara derap langkah pada kayu parkit bewarna coklat selaku lantai ruangan pengganti ubin pada bangunan umum. Suara televisi masih menyiarkan acara-acara siang. Maiko beserta pegawai lain juga belum begitu mengalami perubahan kesibukan. Tamu urung berakhir, urung pula beranjak. Suara-suara tetap bertabrakan, kegaduhan kokoh pada tahta. Fungsi telinga dipertanyakan. Dapatkah sebelah mendengar?

"Bagaimana, Naoto-san?" tanya Ryoji menanggapi Naoto yang masih berpikir sementara Minato kembali menyesap minumannya. "Mungkinkah kau mengusahakan sesuatu?"

"Hmmm...agaknya sebelum kita maju ke sana, apa di antara kalian ada yang mengenal korban?"

"Mengenal?" jawab Ryoji ragu akan arah percakapan, "Mengenal dalam arti apa?"

"Kau dulu satu sekolah dengan Minato, kan?"

Pria berambut hitam tersebut mengangguk tanda setuju. Benarkan ucapan berdasar dugaan kasar si lawan bicara.

"Waktu SMA memang iya, aku dan Minato serta Hidetoshi belajar di sana, namun apa kaitannya?"

"Apa kamu mencoba untuk mendalami sifat korban, Naoto?" Tiba-tiba Minato memotong pembicaraan. Membuat dua orang di sekitarnya terdiam sebentar sebab perhatian telah tersedot ke pada pemuda itu.

"Bingo! Memang benar..." Naoto Shirogane menjawab, "Setidaknya untuk bisa membantu masalah kalian dengan kondisi pihak pelaku dipojokkan dengan sedemikian rupa, bahkan hingga mengarah pada upaya beberapa media massa cetak untuk melakukan penggalangan opini masyarakat bahwa UU Remaja terlalu lemah dalam menekan angka kriminalitas bawah umur belakangan ini. Kami selaku pihak kepolisian pusat tentu akan menjadi pihak pertama yang akan dimintai pendapat serta masukan oleh pers sekalipun kita bukanlah ahli hukum. Nah, kuharap dengan mendengar pendapat kalian. Mungkin aku bisa memberikan saran pada atasan dalam bertindak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan nanti." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Dan jika beruntung, aku bisa memberikan referensi baik pada kejaksaan maupun pengadilan untuk tidak memperlakukan masalah ini sebagai kasus besar sehingga sistem juri urung diterapkan."

Baik Minato maupun Ryoji hanya terdiam mendengar uraian tersebut. Entah apa perasaan mereka. Kecewa sebab sang 'penolong' tiada menawarkan bantuan langsung sama sekali... Ataukah masih menunggu jawaban lain? Cuma mereka yang tahu.

Naoto terus lanjut bicara.

"Aku mohon maaf tidak bisa membantu kalian secara langsung dengan mencampuri perkara via jabatanku sebagai anggota departemen khusus mengingat ini adalah bertentangan dengan aturan, etika maupun kode etik jabatan. Tapi perlu dipahami pula jika aku akan mencoba sebaik-baiknya apa yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula juga dokumen perkara sudah dilimpahkan ke kejaksaan, dengan kata lain, surat penghentian perkara sudah mustahil diterbitkan apalagi mengingat pihak korban cukup serius. Jadi kuharap, kalian bisa mengerti... Aku hanya bisa membantu dari luar."

"Kalau begitu..." Minato berkata.

"Kalian masih perlu pengacara sendiri...tapi tenang saja," wanita berambut biru itu lantas mengeluarkan secarik kertas untuk kemudian mulai menulis sesuatu dengan sebuah pena yang terselip di saku jasnya, "Kebetulan aku mengenal seorang pengacara yang cukup bisa diandalkan dalam persoalan seperti ini."

Lantas menyerahkan kertas itu pada mereka. Buat mereka memandang 'tuk membaca isinya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sebuah tulisan tentang nama dan alamat. Polisi tersebut lantas kembali berkata.

"Mungkin untuk praktis, lebih baik jika keterangan tentang sifat korban menunggu hasil darinya. Namanya, Souji Seta. Pengacara dari biro hukum _Tani Jiro_ _and Partners _di depan _Shibuya-eki _(Stasiun Shibuya). Dia adalah salah satu pengacara yang kukenal sering mengatasi perkara-perkara dengan potensi tendensius seperti ini sekaligus juga paling kupercaya dibanding pengacara lain yang pernah kutemui walau usianya masih relatif muda."

"S-Sungguh?" ujar Ryoji dalam kata tanya.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti bisa, Ryoji-san. Sesampainya di sana, tunjukkan saja tulisanku ini pada bagian respsionis. Mereka pasti tahu."

Usai ucapan sang 'penolong' mencapai penghabisan, para pria saling berpandangan. Kertas masih di atas meja, keramaian masih meraja tak kunjung hilang jua entah kemana.

.

_TBC_

.

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar _:**

**1. Makasih buat Mara-Army yang sudah mau bercape lelah memberikan review pada chapt sebelumnya.**

**2. Maaf jika updet chapter ini lama mengingat penulis kemarin diterpa deraan tugas dan ujian.**

**3. Special thx untuk wikipedia, google juga beberapa referensi hukum Jepang di internet, jika tidak ada mereka chapter ini tidak mungkin ada, begitu pula dengan beberapa bab kedepan.**

**4. 'Till the next chapt and Good Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


	12. Bab 11 : Can You Feel Me

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

* * *

BAB 11

CAN YOU FEEL ME

.

Sebuah rangkaian percakapan sekelompok karyawan terdengar memenuhi ruangan kafetaria. Berikan ragam uraian dalam topik yang berbeda. Diawali oleh bidang politik untuk kemudian lanjut ke ekonomi. Bosan, mereka lalu merubahnya jadi urusan asmara sebelum tertambat di problematika pribadi. Ibarat toserba penyedia macam-macam kebutuhan sehari-hari siap pakai. Jika seseorang bisa untuk sedikit bertidak selaku penyimak yang baik, maka dari mereka akan didapat informasi perihal perkembangan dunia belakangan ini. Mirip koran? Mungkin saja. Menyerupai warta gosip? Bisa saja mengingat gosip selalu jadi kesukaan orang. Penuh pengandaian, sarat perkiraan spekulatif tanpa disertai bukti apalagi fakta. Omong Kosong? Yah, bisa juga diartikan demikian. Makannya, jangan heran kalau banyak pula pandangan negatif manusia lain (terutama di kalangan para atasan) terhadap kegiatan demikian. Informasi dibicarakan, diutarakan tapi bukan tanpa menambahkan beberapa bumbu-bumbu lain seperti gunjingan, celaan, hasutan dan provokasi agar berita tampil lebih sedap.

Oleh karena itulah kiranya, pembicaraan para karyawan secara berkelompok macam demikian juga acapkali disebut pekerja lain baik atasan maupun bawahan sebagai "forum tempat sampah". Lebih-lebih jikalau anggota kumpulan itu satu-dua orangnya adalah orang yang terkenal sebagai biang gosip. Batu jatuh disamakan dengan bom meledak, minuman tumpah dibandingkan dengan bom Hiroshima.

Seperti sekarang, ketika Minako Arisato duduk pada salah satu bangku kafetaria itu 'tuk menikmati semangkuk _ramen _(mie) sebagai makan siangnya. Waktu rangkaian percakapan demikian secara tiba-tiba terarah pada sebuah topik hangat, yaitu tentang ketidakhadiran atasan mereka yang begitu disukai oleh para petinggi perusahaan—Hidetoshi Odagiri akibat babak belur dihajar orang sampai harus dirawat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

"Eh, dengar-dengar Pak Odagiri kemarin diserang orang ya?"

"Iya, iya...beritanya dimuat di surat kabar kan. Di bagian _headline_ lagi..."

"Biadab sekali, ya. Berandalan seperti itu harusnya ditindak tegas..."

Lagi-lagi. Keluh Minako membatin. Diliriknya sekilas kerumunan karyawan yang sedang asyik mengobrol tersebut kemudian mendesah. Apa yang telah kau perbuat Ken? Ingin rasanya Minako bertanya. Namun pada siapa? Pagi ini saja harinya sudah diawali dengan mimpi buruk dimana kalau diibaratkan sebuah cerita. Julukan sequel pasti jadi pilihan tepat. Perasaan campur aduk, mau berbuat jadi serba salah. Dan segalanya penderitaan terasa lengkap ketika begitu ia tiba di meja kerjanya pagi ini. Salah satu atasannya, Teddie (perihal hal ini, Minako selalu bertanya-tanya. Jikalah atasannya tersebut adalah orang Jepang asli, apa nama keluarganya?) datang seraya menyerahkan sebuah eksemplar koran nasional dengan berita insiden pemukulan Hidetoshi sebagai kabar utama. Minako sadar, maksud utama dari atasan berambut pirang itu tentu bukanlah menuding maupun menyalahkan dirinya selaku salah satu pihak dalam kejadian tersebut. Tidak ada satupun tulisan mengindikasikan namanya dalam artikel. Teddie-san (begitu cara Minako memanggilnya di kantor) bahkan sama sekali tiada tahu menahu soal kehidupan pribadi Arisato junior itu. Ia hanya berniat mengabari sang bawahan 'tuk mengamati pergerakan harga saham sebagai implikas atas kebijakan _marketing_ perusahaan, karena di mata seorang Teddie Hanamura (mengacu pada rumor yang beredar jika manusia ini merupakan adik angkat hasil perselingkuhan direktur terdahulu dengan seorang pelacur jalanan asal Uzbekistan saat kunjungan kerja ke Slovenia 15 tahun lalu) sosok Minako Arisato lebih bisa dipercaya ketimbang Hidetoshi Odagiri. Nihil informasi memang dipahami Minako apa alasan Teddie berbuat demikian, namun ia patut berterima kasih sebab kondisi demikianlah yang membuat keberadaannya di perusahaan bisa lebih menjanjikan dari segi kenaikan pangkat. "Anak emas" begitu kiranya beberapa karyawan lain menjulukinya. Sebagian salut, namun sebagian lagi iri. Rumor bahwa mereka menjalankan hubungan gelap santer terdengar. Tapi apalah artinya gosip jika tidak ada gayung bersambut?

Dengan minim semangat, ia memutuskan untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Hanya sebatas mengisi perut sekalipun isi hati merubah rasa jadi hambar. Semua kejadian semalam, pemukulan itu, makian Ryoji Mochizuki serta berita di koran-koran. Andai saat itu ia urung mengajak Ken pergi keluar. Kalau kala itu ia tidak membawa Ken menuju kuil. Jika ketika itu pula Minako Arisato bisa menanggulangi Hidetoshi. Ceritanya sekarang pastilah berjalan lain. Kekasihnya masih bisa bersekolah seperti biasa. Ryoji-pun jika tahu tidaklah akan semarah ini, begitu pula dengan Hidetoshi. Baginya, semua ini adalah buah kesalahannya semata.

Bagaimana kabar Ken sekarang? Lagi-lagi ia bertanya dalam hati sembari menatap ke arah sebuah jam pemberian bocah itu yang sekarang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Teringat akan sosok 'adik' meringkuk di balik jeruji besi. Mungkin ia akan coba mengunjungi 'tersangka' akhir pekan nanti, pada waktu dirinya bebas berkunjung saat jam besuk nanti.

"Katanya juga...," pembicaraan kelompok karyawan itu kembali terdengar, "Pelaku pemukulan Pak Odagiri itu pengidap _Oedipus Complex _tahap akut, lho."

"Ah, masa?"

"Iya! Koran bilang dia itu pacarnya wanita yang usianya jauh lebih tua..."

"Eh?"

"Tapi nggak tahu kenapa ya, aku lebih yakinnya dia itu pelaku _gyaku_ _enjo kosai_."

"Haaahhh, yang benar?"

"Anak SMA bisa pacaran sama karyawati? Apa lagi kalau bukan uang...pasti dia dibayar, orang pelacur pria itu sekarang banyak kok."

Diam kalian semua! Ingin Minako untuk beranjak dari kursi, berteriak lantas memaki kelompok karyawan itu, yang sedari tadi berbicara layaknya ember pecah bersuara stereo. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal Ken. Tidak seujung jari-pun. Persetan bagi wanita berambut merah itu apakah seorang Ken Amada merupakan pengidap _Oedipus Complex _(kecenderungan psikologi pria yang jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang lebih tua darinya). Yang Ia tahu adalah bahwa Ken adalah anak yatim piatu. Entah ia menyukai dirinya karena terbayang kasih sayang sang ibu atau tidak. Itu adalah urusannya sendiri. Minako cuma tahu kalau ia menyukai Ken apa adanya. Akan tetapi jika sampai Ken dicap sebagai pelaku _gyaku enjo kosai_ (kencan bayaran pria, acapkali disertai pula dengan kegiatan prostitusi terselubung). Sungguh ini keterlaluan. Dia bukan pelacur kecuali anak baik-baik dengan orang-orang baik di sekitarnya.

Tapi ia sadar, tahan diri, kendalikan diri, mawas diri. Hubungan "Mei-Desember" semacam ini pada hakikatnya memang merupakan bentuk hubungan yang sukar bisa diterima oleh masyarakat. Masih segar dalam ingatan Minako dimana sang kakak, Minato pernah berujar bahwa di tempatnya belajar saja dulu, hubungan cinta terpaut usia begitu jauh, apalagi dalam situasi sang wanita jauh lebih tua. Tidak semua masyarakat mampu begitu saja menerima. Oleh sebab itulah sekalipun hati terasa panas, Arisato junior itu harus tetap bersabar. Jangan sampai sikap gegabahnya justru memperuncing masalah. Ia masih akan bergerak demi sang pacar, hanya saja kehati-hatian tetap jadi prioritas.

Sekalipun perbincangan 'sial' yang tertangkap telinga masih terus berlangsung, bahkan sampai tahap dimana Minako hampir tersedak akibat ucapan-ucapan tersebut menyentuh hal-hal yang sangat membahayakan.

"Cuma sekarang nggak tahu ya, ini benar atau tidak. Rumornya yang jadinya pacar berandalan itu juga karyawan sini lho."

Hening sejenak, agaknya mereka juga terkejut dengan ucapan tersebut. Kemudian disambung oleh kehebohan luar biasa seolah baru saja memenangkan lotere. Sebelum kembali dilanjutkan ke tahap menerka-nerka laksana bermain _bingo_ di taman ria. Yang mana nyaris mendorong Minako untuk berganti tempat duduk.

Sampai tiba-tiba percakapan 'tong sampah' biang gosip itu dibuyarkan oleh kehadiran seseorang pria berambut pirang, bermata biru dalam balutan pakaian kemeja necis bewarna putih dan celana panjang merk _Carthago_ hitam; yang suara '_cempreng_'nya berhasil buat mereka terkesiap. Nihil kesediaan guna berantisipasi.

"Wah-wah... Kalian ini bicaranya seru sekali..."

"B-bapak!" seru salah satu karyawan tergagap, hendak bersikap natural dalam menghadapi laki-laki itu dan gagal.

"Kalau masih punya banyak tenaga untuk bercengkrama dalam suara lantang, berarti itu pertanda kalian sudah selesai istirahat, bukan..." ujar sang pria tegas, namun dibawakan begitu rupa hingga kesan santai tampak lebih dominan ketimbang serius. Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya guna menunjukkan suasana kafetaria yang kini telah sepi, "Lihat, pegawai-pegawai lain saja sudah kembali bekerja. Masih banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan-kan? Kembalilah. Kantor tidak menggaji anda semua untuk bergosip. Jika ingin, lakukanlah sehabis jam kerja nanti."

"Ma-maaf, Pak! Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Kami mohon diri kalau begitu..."

Para karyawan lantas berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing dalam kekagetan luar biasa. Mereka kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam tanda haturkan maaf, lalu segera bubar kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Tinggalkan sang pria sendiri dengan dan karyawan lain yang masih sibuk makan siang di tempatnya beserta para pegawai kafetaria dengan kesibukannya mengelola tempat tersebut agar sesuai standar perusahaan. Standar dalam artian bukan seperti _Junes Supermarket_ yang memiliki depot makanan cepat saji, namun sebagai restoran berkelas menengah ke atas layaknya fasilitas-fasilitas lain pada gedung kantor perusahaan tersebut. Sebab berbeda jika disandingkan perusahaan serupa selaku bandingan. Kantor pusat perusahaan berbentuk Perseroan Terbatas itu sesungguhnya terbilang unik. Punya warna dan ciri khas sendiri dibanding kantor pusat lain yang sebagaimana bentuk fisiknya, tetaplah sebuah kantor—lokasi dimana orang-orang bekerja mencari nafkah, merancang kebijakan serta rapat tanpa suatu kelebihan.

Rumah analisis, begitu kata salah seorang tamu saat berkunjung ke bangunan itu. _Japanese version of SAS Global Headquarter_ lebih tepatnya. Yang secara fakta adalah tepat walau tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sebab, memang konsep awal gedung _Junes Co. Main_ _Headquarter_ pada dasarnya adalah berasal dari kantor pusat _private company_ di bidang perangkat lunak terbesar dunia itu. Hanya bentuk serta model bangunan tersebut yang mengalami penyesuaian. Jika versi aslinya di Carolina Utara, Amerika Serikat hadir dalam wujud kompleks. Di Jepang, bentuk bangunan alami penyesuaian. Menjelma jadi gedung pencakar langit besar nan luas sarat fasilitas di pinggiran kota. Mulai dari _Solarium, tenis indoor_, pusat kebugaran, ruang biliar, kolam renang, perawatan anak, salon, kafetaria, pijat bersubsidi, _dry cleaning_, hotel, cuci mobil hingga bank. Sepintas kesannya pasti adalah berlebihan lagi tiada berguna. Akan tetapi hasilnya sungguh bermanfaat besar bagi perusahaan dengan aktivitas utama ada dalam bidang retail itu yang menaungi 4000 karyawan dari total pegawai sebesar 10000 orang. Terhitung sejak gedung tersebut beroperasi 5 tahun silam, segala fasilitas tersebut telah sukses menekan angka rata-rata _employee turnover_ dari semula 22% menjadi 2,6%. Lebih-lebih, semenjak itu pula _Junes Co._ terkenal akan _job security-_nya karena tidak pernah memecat satu orang-pun pegawai.

Jadi, dengan segenap fasilitas itu, tak pelak untuk seorang pencari kerja. Bekerja dalam perusahaan demikian tentu adalah idaman. Apabila mampu lolos dari seleksi yang sangat ketat. Sekalipun bangku kosong tujuan utama merupakan sayap baru perusahaan (catatan: menurut sumber internet, _Junes Co._ baru-baru ini berniat mengembangkan sayap ke bidang perkebunan dan ekpor impor).

"Minako!" sapa pria berambut pirang itu kepada Minako yang baru saja menuntaskan santap siangnya dengan wajah sendu terpampang di permukaan. Alihkan sejenak perhatian dari kekusutan pemikiran akan Ken berikut segenap problematika yang ada.

"Ah! P-Pak Teddie! Ada apa?"

"Hmmm..." Laki-laki berbaju putih tersebut lantas duduk sambil mengamati wajah salah satu pegawai yang tengah murung itu, "Kamu tampak tidak sehat. Sakit?"

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Minako tergagap. "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." ungkap Teddie. Ia dengan tenang lagi santai lantas memerintahkan seorang pegawai guna memesan makan siangnya di sesi istirahat tersebut. "Di luar dugaan, begitu Odagiri absen hari ini rasanya suasana tempat kerja jadi sedikit tidak kondusif. Sejak kapan perusahaan tergantung pada satu orang saja?"

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, Pak Hanamura kemana hari ini?" Tanya sang pegawai mengalihkan topik kepada sang atasan yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Oh, Si Yosuke... Seingatku kemarin dia bilang hendak pergi ke Beijing untuk menegosiasikan rencana penanaman modal lanjutan di sana."

"Jadi, rencana ekspansi itu sungguh-sungguh kita laksanakan?"

Mendengar ucapan bernada ragu terlontar dari mulut Minako, tak ayal membuat Teddie berujar.

"Tentu saja, kamu ini bagaimana? Bukankah dulu semua itu adalah usulanmu yang tidak setuju terhadap saran Odagiri untuk menanamkan modal di Korea Selatan dan melupakan pangsa pasar besar di RRC hanya karena masalah tingkat pelanggaran HAM?"

Minako tergelak, senyum simpul tergurat pada wajah wanita itu sebelum dilanjutkan oleh sebuah tawa kecil. Sementara pesanan makan siang sang atasan telah tiba dalam bentuk sajian di atas meja berikut minumannya.

"Sekalipun demikian, bapak. Saya tetaplah pegawai biasa dan bukan pihak yang ikut dalam rapat waktu itu."

"Tapi ide dasarnya dari kamu, kan. Kalau saja waktu itu kamu tidak memberikan masukan demikian, kami tak akan bisa sebesar sekarang. Pastinya engkau tentu tahu berapa besar kenaikan saham kita pasca pengumuman rencana itu."

"Anda terlalu memuji...," ujar Minako merendah.

"Percaya dirilah Minako, kamu tidak biasanya seperti ini. Ada masalah apa?"

Kembali Minako menggeleng, namun tiada menjawab. Nihil kehendak berikan penjelasan. Agak diluar dugaan sebab siapa dinyana atasan begitu mampu mendeteksi ketidakberesan yang ada. Sebegitu murung-kah ia? Atau karyawati itu lupa akan kemampuan para atasan dalam mendeteksi gerak-gerik aneh setiap pegawainya. Maksud hati mau bertanya tetapi dugaan kurang ajar menghantui, sebab bagaimanapun sifat terlalu ingin tahu bukanlah suatu hal positif di lingkungan kerja. Lagipula prinsip utama profesionalisme adalah pemisahan kepentingan baik pribadi maupun pekerjaan secara proporsional.

"Kupeluk nih jika kamu tidak mau bicara," goda Teddie. Ingatkan lawan bicara akan sosok aslinya yang suka bercanda sekalipun sering melontarkan kata-kata pedas dalam gaya santai. Bak sewenang-wenang namun asal-asalan, aneh tapi susah ditebak juga acapkali mengundang kontroversi. Terlepas kadang Minako acapkali sedikit curiga akan perlakuan pria tersebut padanya yang berbeda dengan karyawati lain.

"Saya rasa kurang pantas kalau dibicarakan waktu kerja seperti ini."

"Apanya yang kurang pantas? Sekarang masih jam istirahat bukan? Ucapkan saja, mungkin bisa kubantu. Lagipula sudah kukatakan jangan bersikap terlalu formal jika berhadapan dengan saya kan?"

Bagaimana ini? Batin Minako. Maksud hati coba lepas untuk kemudian undur diri tapi apa daya justru berbalik bak bumerang senjata makan tuan. Alih-alih lepas justru semakin terdesak, terjerembab dalam tahap jawaban mesti terungkap dengan hubungan atasan-bawahan selaku dalih memperkuat dasar. Sebab jikalau ia harus menceritakan permasalahan tentang Ken, persoalan sudah bukan dalam rangka profesional atau tidak, etis atau tidak. Melainkan telah sampai pada kondisi jauh lebih berat. Seperti apa nanti ujarnya kalau alasan kegalauan itu terucap. Ia bukan Donald Trump yang bisa nikah-cerai tiga kali tanpa persoalan pelik. Ia juga bukan direktur Gao dari Foxconn yang sah-sah saja memiliki istri berusia setengah dari umurnya sendiri dan apalah arti seorang Minako Arisato dibanding seorang Silvio Berlusconi, orang terkaya nomor empat dunia itu, Yang sekarang banyak tersandung kasus terkait skandal seks? Sekali lagi, wanita itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tanpa pengaruh juga tak punya kekuasaan begitupula uang. Berurusan dengan Ryoji dan Hidetoshi saja ia sudah bingung. Bagaimana jika akibat penjelasan ini, lulusan Fakultas Ekonomi Universitas Waseda itu justru harus pula berhadapan dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja? Enam tahun hubungan gelap itu sungguh berjalan kosong hambatan. Pantaskah rusak akibat sebuah persoalan. Nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga.

Pasti jawabannya adalah tidak!

Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak!

Alhasil berkecamuklah pikiran serta hati wanita itu. Ia harus lepas segera dari situasi semacam ini, lagi mempertahankan apa yang dia punya, sekaligus menyelamatkan semuanya sebisa mungkin. Cukuplah Ken menderita akibat ulahnya semalam, tapi jangan diperparah dengan urusan tempat kerja. Walaupun ia adalah Teddie, tetap saja secara umum merupakan orang luar. Bukan orang 'dalam' macam Minato, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ryoji, Fuuka, Junpei, Shinji, Yukari, Aigis, Koromaru dan Chidori. Jangan ambil resiko. Satu saja sudah sedemikian membingungkan apalagi ditambah dua.

Oleh karena itu, terpaksa. Walau ia tahu maksud sebenarnya sang atasan adalah baik. Kerahasiaan tetaplah harus dijaga. Diliriknya sepintas arloji di tangan, waktu telah indikasikan selesainya jam istirahat bagi sang wanita. Mohon diri kiranya pantas jadi alasan.

"Saya rasa, saya masih belum siap untuk mengutarakannya jikalau ada, bapak...," ia lalu menjawab.

"Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu...," Teddie berkata seraya memandangi lawan bicaranya dalam tatapan hangat. Sadar akan maksud bawahan. Ingatkan posisi selaku atasan pada lingkungan kerja. Adalah hak karyawan untuk simpan masalah pribadi dalam hati.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian bapak," ucap Minako, "Saya sangat menghargainya dan cukup senang atas kesediaan bapak untuk membantu...cuma agaknya belum waktu bagi saya untuk berani mengungkapnya dengan orang lain. Harap bapak mengerti. Maaf jika saya kurang sopan."

Mendengar hal itu, Teddie tertawa kecil seraya menikmati santapannya.

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja padaku nanti kalau kau memang butuh bantuanku, _okay?_"

Yang dibalas oleh senyum simpul si Arisato junior sembari beranjak hendak meninggalkan tempat. Tidak menjawab namun hanya berpamitan semata.

"Saya mohon diri dulu."

"Lho, sudah mau kembali?"

"Kebetulan jam istirahat saya sudah selesai, waktunya mengejar beberapa pekerjaan yang masih tersisa."

"Baik..." jawab Teddie, "Tapi jangan lupa perhatikan dirimu sendiri."

Minako kemudian kembali tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dengan pelan untuk berlalu meninggalkan sang atasan pada bangkunya. Berjalan keluar dari tempat makan bergaya modern oriental menuju tempat kerja di gedung utama yang terhubungkan dengan sebuah koridor berlantai granit hitam. Dengan ragu ia mengambil telepon seluler dari saku rok hitamnya guna memeriksa isi perkembangan komunikasi. Pastikan ada perubahan atau tidak. Deteksi kabar terbaru yang mungkin terlewatkan. Terutama dari sang kekasih di tahanan hanya 'tuk temukan layar kosong sebagai jawaban. Lega hati dapat bebas dari kecurigaan, namun berapa lama kiranya Hidetoshi dirawat? Bagaimana jika ia keluar nanti? Entah kenapa, bayang-bayang mimpi buruk serasa kembali menyeruak keluar. Buat Minako tergidik merinding sembari berpikir ngeri.

Sungguh siapa duga satu perbuatan mendatangkan akibat begitu rupa?

Bekerja tiada semangat penuh jumawa.

Miskin ketenangan sarat rasa curiga.

Tabah memang mudah terucap dalam kata.

Namun siapa tahu rasa pelaksanaan di depan mata.

Ketika jauh berkilo-kilometer dari tempat itu, sekumpulan wartawan tengah bergegas meringsek masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sakit dengan membawa semua kru berikut peralatan yang diperlukan. Baik media cetak maupun elektronik. Misi mereka cuma satu searah dengan kehendak bagian editorial masing-masing media. Cari berita lalu wartakan, utarakan sejalan kehendak penyampaian. Seorang korban telah siap berikan keterangan. Konferensi pers akan digelar, informasi tambahan tentu digulirkan. Opini publik nanti berikan kesimpulan. Tinggal waktu 'tuk Hidetoshi melontarkan penjelasan.

Dalam perban, gips serta tongkat.

Aksara jadi awal, kata berikan pengembangan.

Kalimat menuturkan kejadian, uraian ceritakan segenap peristiwa.

.

_TBC_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar :_**

**1. Terima kasih untuk yang merelakan review, membaca maupun sekadar melihat-lihat. **

**2. Makasih juga buat (lagi2) majalah Bloomberg, wikipedia buat referensi ekonomi & istilah kriminal.**

**4. Silahkan duga sendiri apa Teddie itu punya niatan aneh pada Minako atau tidak.^^**

**3. 'Till the next chapt and GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


	13. Bab 12 : Real People Know

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona dan yang lain itu adalah punya ATLUS!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

* * *

BAB 12

REAL PEOPLE KNOW

.

_Sebab waktu telah memburu._

_Jangan menunggu kayu menjadi abu._

_Kalau tak ingin sesal penuhi kalbu._

_._

Hari perlahan berlalu, berganti seiring perputaran bumi dalam rotasinya selama dua puluh empat jam sehari. Diawali oleh pagi dengan sinar kuning keemasan mentari perlambang mulainya hari, dilanjutkan siang dengan langit biru lengkap dengan bergulung-gulung awan putih berenang di antara lautan angkasa. Sebelum kembali berganti oleh sore, lalu malam untuk kemudian kembali pada pagi dalam sebuah siklus kehidupan. Waktu, begitu orang senantiasa menyebutnya. Dengan beragam sebutan, namun maknanya tetaplah sama. Beragam cara bisa dihabiskan dalam kekosongan waktu. Berbagai kejadian dapat terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Siapa kiranya bisa menduga waktu? Peramal terbaik, tentu bukan. Dukun, shaman, ahli nujum? Sejarah telah memberikan jawaban dengan fakta. Waktu adalah liar, tanpa prediksi juga tiada pertanda.

Layaknya kala itu. Saat hari telah berganti petang, ketika langit tengah bersemburat merah semerah-merahnya merah. Bak darah tertumpah warnai lembayung senja selaku latar belakang bagi hutan-hutan beton kota yang mulai bermandi cahaya seiring kian redupnya rona cahaya matahari di ufuk barat. Tandai bumi agar bersiap menyambut malam bertabur bintang dengan sinar perak rembulan penghias angkasa manakala sebuah televisi di suatu ruangan menyiarkan berita sore. Berikan paparan berbagai informasi perkembangan dunia terkini demi kepentingan khalayak. Mulai dari Timur Tengah yang masih bergejolak, perkembangan seputar Fukushima, dan gelombang demonstrasi anti kekaisaran demi sebuah republik yang masih berlanjut.

Tiada variasi berarti memang sebab semua itu hanyalah lanjutan dari berita-berita yang lalu. Namun, saat berita berikutnya beri informasi terkini perihal kejahatan remaja. Kelihatan jelas jika warta tersebut cukup mendapat momentum di mata para pemirsanya dalam lokasi berbeda-beda. Lebih-lebih saat pewarta berita pria dari balik layar kaca tersebut mulai menyiarkan sebuah cuplikan wawancara dengan salah seorang korban kenakalan remaja bernama Hidetoshi Odagiri. Yang tampil di muka publik dalam suatu konferensi pers (atau setidaknya hal serupa) dalam keadaan babak belur, berantakan hingga penonton mampu menggelengkan kepala seolah berkata, "Astaga, parah sekali," terlepas penonton setuju maupun tidak. Tak peduli pemirsa benci maupun tidak pada responden.

Porsi tayang yang besar ditambah jam muncul serta pemberitaan media cetak. Apalah kiranya ada hasil lain selain fenomena hebat? Berita hangat sarat perhatian? Ragam informasi penuh justifikasi. Masyarakat selaku korban dengan remaja, khususnya seorang Ken Amada sebagai banditnya. Mengundang opini serta pendapat bernada mengecam untuk tertuju pada sosok pacar Arisato junior selaku simbol remaja dewasa ini.

Seluruh Jepang tentu sudah tahu.

Dunia sebentar lagi.

Ketika Minato menatap secarik kertas pemberian Naoto, sesaat ponselnya berdering. Alihkan sedikit perhatian guna menjawab. Dengan Yukari sebagai pemanggilnya. Ia-pun lalu menjawab selagi di sebelahnya, sosok Ryoji Mochizuki telah memandang sebuah gedung seberang jalan dengan tulisan kanji berbunyi biro hukum terpampang pada kacanya yang bening.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Yukari," ujar Minato, "Oleh sebab itu, sekarang kami berdua sedang berusaha." Ia lantas mengamati lampu merah persimpangan jalan di muka, "Oke, tenang saja. Nanti perkembangannya akan kuberitahu. Sampai nanti"

Sebelum memutuskan sambungan, sebelum lampu berubah. Indikasikan penyeberangan mungkin dilakukan. Beri giliran pejalan kaki 'tuk menyeberang selagi mobil menanti giliran.

Kuharap, bantuan Naoto ini memang berguna. Ujarnya dalam hati seraya menyimpan kembali kertas tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya sejak berpindah tangan. Juga, ia harap upaya ini tak sia-sia belaka. Karena waktu sendiri mulai berpacu memburu, jadwal harus diburu. Total hanya selang dua minggu sebelum Minato pergi keluar mengurus tender serta satu minggu persiapan untuk itu.

Profesionalisme dipertaruhkan.

Harapan masih diperjuangkan.

Dalam tenggat terbatas, masalah ini harus diselesaikan.

Tak lama berselang, mereka-pun akhirnya masuk dalam bangunan. Menuju sebuah gedung seberang jalan, lokasi tempat tulisan kanji biro hukum terpampang pada jendela maupun daftar perusahaan di dekat pintu masuknya. Pisahkan diri dari kerumunan guna masuk ke kebutuhan. Sayup-sayup hiruk pikuk keramaian stasiun kereta di luar memudar. Berganti oleh sepi dengan hanya beberapa orang bercakap, bercengkrama dan bekerja.

Adapun sesuai dengan petunjuk papan daftar perusahaan (atau penghuni), biro hukum _Tani Jiro and Partners_ terletak di lantai dua gedung kecil tersebut, yang total ketinggiannya hanya mencapai lima lantai. Kecil akan tetapi seperti perkataan Naoto Shirogane saat mendeskripsikan tempat ini. Bangunan tempat mereka ada sekarang sangat strategis. Terletak di depan (bahkan persis) stasiun kereta _Shibuya-eki_ yang notabene termasuk satu dari empat stasiun kereta tersibuk negeri matahari itu, bangunan persegi panjang vertikal tersebut sekilas nampak seolah cuma sebagai salah satu struktur arsitek tua kota tanpa daya tarik sendiri kecuali saksi bisu perubahan zaman. Namun saat kau keluar dari pintu stasiun, kau akan langsung menjumpainya di depan mata. Posisinya yang dekat dengan lampu merah jadikan akses ke dalam maupun keluar bukan perkara besar. Lebih-lebih kalau mengingat posisinya yang relatif di tengah kota.

Yah, sepertinya bukan tipikal biro hukum kacangan memang.

Tapi siapa tahu? Di dekat _Orpheus Tower_ saja banyak penipu-penipu berkeliaran dengan kedok perkantoran daerah prestisius. Mulai dari agen properti gadungan, rentenir, bank gelap, asuransi palsu, hingga penjual obat palsu. Dengan janji manis di awal, nestapa jadi akhiran. Ibarat motto perusahaan asuransi: untuk premi kami ada, untuk klaim kami tiada.

Namun untuk saat ini, Minato serta Ryoji sadar akan kekurangan posisi mereka, lawan mereka serta waktu yang tersedia. Banyak pertimbangan dan ragu bertindak maka kerunyaman situasi 'kan dipetik selaku hasil.

.

"_Bagaimana detail kejadian yang menimpa bapak hingga anda harus mengalami hal seperti ini?"_

"_Jujur, saya tidak tahu persis apa kesalahan saya waktu itu sampai harus mengalami pemukulan seperti ini. Padahal saya hanya berniat menyapa salah seorang bawahan saya waktu yang secara tidak sengaja saya dan teman saya jumpai sepulang kerja. Bercanda dan tahu-tahu saja pemuda itu menyerang saya hingga seperti ini."_

_._

Sesampainya di lantai dua dan seperti tamu(alias calon klien) pada umumnya. Mereka lalu membuka pintu untuk kemudian disambut oleh seorang resepsionis(atau setidak-tidaknya merangkap peran demikian) dengan pertanyaan formal sekadar basa-basi tetapi perlu 'tuk menegaskan maksud kedatangan.

"Selamat datang bapak, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Kami ingin menemui Pak Seta," jawab Minato seraya menyerahkan kertas dari Naoto pada lawan bicara sesuai dengan petunjuk saudara perempuannya itu.

.

"_Jadi, anda sama sekali tidak berbuat apapun tapi tahu-tahu langsung dipukul begitu saja oleh pelaku?"_

"_Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Saya bahkan bingung saat pemukulan itu terjadi pada saya. Apa salahnya seseorang bercengkrama? Saya tidak mengenal dia. Apakah ia merasa dirinya cukup dewasa karena memacari wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya? Siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja dia itu pelaku gyaku enjo-kosai, tapi apalah kiranya kapasitas saya dalam menjawab? Saya hanya mengutarakan apa yang menimpa diri saya, bukan hal-hal di luar kewenangan saya. Lebih-lebih soal fakta hukum. Biarlah pengadilan nanti bekerja sebab fakta hukum itu-kan tidak bisa katanya-katanya."_

_._

Untuk sesaat, sang resepsionis mengamati kertas itu sebelum kembali berkata, "Tunggu sebentar," dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan usai mempersilahkan kedua tamu menunggu di tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Tinggalkan Minato dan Ryoji dalam penantian sejenak. Ketika tak lama kemudian, sang resepsionis mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan bersangkutan, dimana orang yang dimaksud tengah menanti di dalam. Terduduk pada sebuah kursi kerja dengan tulisan "Souji Seta" terpampang di atas meja kerja.

.

"_Kalau begitu apa yang anda harapkan dengan semua ini, pak?"_

"_Saya hanya berharap karena kasus ini telah saya limpahkan pada lembaga pengadilan agar kasus ini dapat berjalan dengan baik. Serta supaya majelis hakim nanti mampu memberi putusan yang seadil-adilnya. Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi membiarkan barbarisme macam ini berlangsung di masyarakat. Kita adalah pembayar pajak bukan? Oleh karena itu saya hanya meminta hak saya untuk dilindungi, cuma itu."_

_._

"Apa kalian kemari atas rekomendasi Shirogane?" tanya orang itu dalam nada bicara cukup akrab pada Minato serta Ryoji, yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala sang pria berambut biru untuk kemudian dilanjutkan pada serangkaian pembicaraan ramah-tamah selaku pembuka dengan perkenalan sebagai awalannya. Memang benar, pria itu adalah Souji Seta. Pengacara muda dan memang benar apabila dilihat dari segi usia juga pin yang dikenakannya, tampak jelas kalau pria berambut abu-abu tersebut adalah benar seorang advokat.

Percakapan kemudian terus berlangsung dan mulai mengerucut pada topik masalah, dengan kalimat "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" sebagai gerbang pembuka. Berikan celah serta peluang bagi baik Minato maupun Ryoji untuk mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sejauh pengetahuan mereka. Bahwa salah seorang dari mereka memiliki seorang adik angkat bernama Ken Amada yang masih berusia bangku SMA. Bahwa Ken tinggal bersama walinya dan kini tengah tersandung kasus pemukulan sehingga harus berakhir di rumah tahanan dengan status pesakitan menanti pada akhirnya.

.

"_Untuk selanjutnya, biar pengacara saya saja yang memberi penjelasan_."

"_Tapi, pak so-"_

"_Maaf, tapi jujur keadaan saya sekarang masih belum cukup memungkinkan untuk berlama-lama dengan kalian, permisi."_

_._

Begitulah kiranya segala penjelasan terucap mulai mengungkap apa-apa saja yang perlu untuk diketahui. Bergulir, bergulir dan menggelinding sampai akhirnya sang pengacara sampai pada kalimat.

"Jadi begitu... Dan kini media massa melakukan _blow up_ terhadap kejadian ini?"

"Ya, Seta-san. Padahal saya yakin adik saya itu sama sekali tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kalaupun ia sampai melakukannya, saya yakin pasti ada alasan." ujar Ryoji, "Beberapa dari media massa itu bahkan terkesan sangat menyudutkan dia, saya takut masa depannya akan rusak. Padahal ia masih begitu muda!"

Souji lalu kembali terdiam sejenak.

.

"_Mohon saudara-saudara wartawan sekalian tenang sejenak dan hargai kondisi klien saya yang masih terguncang. Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan diutarakan pada saya dalam kapasitas saya sebagai pengacara."_

_._

"Saya mohon, Seta-san," Minato menambahkan, "Terlalu dini bagi seseorang seperti adik teman saya ini untuk dihadapkan pada kasus yang telah diekspos besar-besaran tanpa memperhitungkan masa depannya. Dia masih muda! Juga belum pernah tersandung kejahatan remaja apapun. Ia bahkan juga tidak pernah membuat keributan di sekolahnya."

Hening kembali.

Tetapi gerakan tangan sang pengacara masih bekerja mengguratkan huruf-huruf demi sebuah kata penyusun kalimat berisi kumpulan poin-poin penting untuk dijadikan pedoman awal. Dasar pengambilan keputusan berikutnya. Sebab layaknya kasus lain, fakta hukum haruslah dapat dipisahkan dari fakta non-hukum demi menjaga netralitas pembelaan agar diharap keadilan mampu untuk hadir seobjektif mungkin. Terutama jika pelaku dalam hal ini adalah seorang remaja dengan masa depan yang masih panjang. Kalau memang benar ia adalah pelaku-nya, tentu sudah jadi resiko perbuatan karena tiada hukuman tanpa kesalahan. Hanya saja bagaimana jika orang yang bersangkutan sungguh tiada melakukan? Tentunya siapapun juga tak akan sudi berurusan dengan pengadilan selaku terdakwa, karena meskipun buku-buku teori hukum menjelaskan rehabilitasi nama baik dapat dilakukan. Adakah kiranya jaminan masyarakat tidak akan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin? Lebih-lebih kalau sampai hubungan pelaku dengan pacar yang jauh lebih tua terekspos media (baik Minato maupun Ryoji tidak mengatakan hal ini, begitu pula dengan Souji yang tidak tahu menahu), garansi macam apa mampu diberikan kalau masyarakat tidak akan memandangnya sebagai makhluk hina pelaku penyimpangan sosial dimana budaya patriarkhi(garis keturunan ayah) masih meraja walau kesetaraan gender konon telah berkumandang lama di negeri itu?

Asal tahu saja, kondisi sosial masyarakat demikian berkecenderungan untuk tidak memberikan pandangan setara terhadap kaum hawa. Pria boleh-boleh saja menikahi wanita dengan usia jauh dibawahnya, selingkuh, bersenang-senang di kawasan "lampu merah", bahkan sampai memandang rendah lawan jenis dalam bentuk acara-acara televisi yang tak ubahnya pertunjukkan kurang ajar seolah wanita adalah benda semata; sedangkan para wanitanya masih dianggap tabu untuk melakukan hal-hal tertentu seperti pacaran dengan pria berusia jauh lebih muda.

Naif? Memang! Juga munafik.

Namun inilah dunia, tempat dimana detail lebih mendapat tempat ketimbang inti kehidupan itu sendiri. Ibarat sebuah lukisan wajah yang fokus penggambaran pada hidung namun lupa akan muka secara keseluruhan. Laksana sebuah lukisan kepala dengan fokus di mulut namun lalai membuat kepala. Kemerosotan moral senantiasa didengung-dengungkan, tapi mereka lupa apa dan mengapa moral bisa berubah. Agama! Begitu mereka mempromosikan di sana-sini, padahal apalah beda agama dengan obat? Perzinahan dipergunjingkan; korupsi, narkoba serta perdagangan orang dilupakan. Sama halnya dengan perbedaan cara pandang, hidup dan prinsip. Kemana mata juga hati mereka semua! Oh! Alangkah ironisnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, inilah dunia.

Tempat manusia lupa akan dirinya sebagai manusia.

Sang pengacara kembali mengingat-ngingat dan memahami segenap penjelasan dari dua orang di depan mata. Memastikan tidak ada poin yang terlewat, lantas memanggil resepsionis yang sebenarnya adalah asisten pengacara sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Tolong kau buat surat kuasa khusus pelimpahan wewenang selaku kuasa hukum tersangka," pada sang asisten, lalu kalimat. "Besok, aku akan menemui pelaku untuk meminta keterangan lebih lanjut soal ini," kepada kedua Minato dan Ryoji. Tanda kesediaan seorang pengacara bernama Souji Seta untuk membantu dalam mengatasi kemelut deraan sarat problematika kasus pemukulan. Merangkap kata terakhir sebelum kalimat percakapan terakhir terkait kontak sudahi pertemuan guna mengirim kembali masing-masing orang ke kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

.

_TBC_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar _:**

**1. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca serta reviewer yang telah bersedia bercape-lelah dalam menikmati (atau setidaknya bersedia menikmati) cerita ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian bab ini nggak akan pernah ada.**

**2. Big thanks pula untuk buku hukum + filsafat di kamar, metro tv karena pemberitaan kasus Nazaruddin, tayangan Jakarta Lawyers Club, juga buku-buku ilmu sosial di laci. Jika tidak ada, susah cari referensinya.**

**3. Untuk dipahami bahwa pengacara di Jepang dapat dikenali dari pin yang digunakan selama menjalani profesi. Adapun warna pin tersebut menandakan lama praktik pengacara tersebut di bidang hukum (apakah 1 tahun, 3 tahun, 5 tahun atau 10 tahun)  
**

**4. Perlu diingat, saya bukan seorang feminis. Tapi paragraf bak pendapat pada salah satu bagian cerita memang didasarkan pada argumen aktivis feminisme Jepang terhadap praktik enjo-kosai (perlu diingat pula, saya juga tidak menganjurkan praktik ini dilakukan, serius) yang saya coba kembangkan dengan memakai mind-set yang ada.  
**

**5. Maaf kalau _komentaar_-nya kepanjangan 'till the next chapt and GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	14. Bab 13 : What If

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona adalah punya ATLUS, Universitas Eurasia dalam cerita adalah gagasan Tohru Fujisawa, lagu Hard To Say I'm Sorry adalah milik David Foster!**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

* * *

BAB 13

WHAT IF

.

Helaan nafas panjang Yukari beradu dengan suara tayangan malam sebuah perangkat _home theatre_ televisi layar datar usai wanita berambut pendek itu menutup telepon rumahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Seolah cemas namun tiada tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Pasrah mungkin tepatnya. Sebab Minato sama sekali belum memberikan pemberitaan terbaru tentang Ken padahal berita perbuatan bocah tersebut telah tersebar luas ke masyarakat. Masih jelas dalam ingatan bagaimana beberapa saat yang lalu warta perihal perbuatan Ken terhadap Hidetoshi terus bergulir satu demi satu laksana mata rantai. Di stasiun televisi NNN (_Nippon News Network_) _News 24_ yang ia ikuti saja, berita itu telah diekspos terus menerus sejak pukul empat sore tadi dan terus mengalami _update_ dari waktu ke waktu hingga sekarang. Entah melalui _news ticker_, tayangan berita interaktif dengan pemirsa, dan bahkan melalui acara bincang-bincang dengan berbagai narasumber selama setengah jam seperti yang baru saja ia saksikan sembari duduk-duduk melepas penat di atas sebuah sofa. Dengan kata 'kenapa' dan 'mengapa' yang mungkin telah jadi awalan tepat untuk setiap pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menduga. Enam tahun waktu bergulir membentuk sejarah hari demi hari tetapi tak seharipun mampu 'tuk merubah sifat terburuk Hidetoshi Odagiri. Hidetoshi tetap seorang pria pendendam sekaligus manusia berakal ular beludak manakala dihadapkan dengan persoalan pribadi. Memang perangainya yang sinis merupakan persoalan, namun kedua sifat itulah pemakan korban terbanyak sepanjang pengetahuannya tentang pria tersebut. Dengan seorang Ken Amada selaku orang terakhir terkait sifat sarat masalah ini, terlepas siapa menyalahkan siapa. Mana yang benar, mana yang salah. Juga siapa sesuai dan tiada sesuai.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Junpei sang sopir seraya menenggak sebotol air mineral pada si majikan dari pojok ruangan. Penasaran dengan hasil pembicaraan yang ia ketahui topiknya namun nihil pengetahuan perihal apa isi pembicaraan secara seksama. Yang kemudian hanya berbalas gelengan kepala sang pengusaha wanita tanpa bahasa kecuali gerakan pengundang rasa jengkel sekaligus kesal pengemudi lulusan Universitas Eurasia tersebut karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban yang minimal sedikit memuaskan, sehingga ucapan bernada menyalahkan harus terlontar keluar mewarnai dominasi aura 'kelelahan' di ruangan tengah kediaman atasannya itu.

"Tsk, kalau tahu begini seharusnya tadi kau memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Minato, Yukari..."

Yang tak ayal segera membuat Yukari merespon melalui perkataan balasan, "Memangnya apa yang akan kau katakan pada Minato kalaupun tadi aku memberimu kesempatan?" dalam gaya sinis, sebelum diteruskan oleh ucapan, "Paling-paling kau hanya akan membujuk mereka dengan ide bodoh untuk membawa kabur Ken dari tahanan, kan?" Dimana rupa-rupanya segera sukses membuat si sopir terdiam. Kaget sebab begitu tepat ucapan sang sahabat menerka niatannya.

"Apa? Kenapa diam? Tebakanku benar kan?" Tambah Yukari sebal.

"T-Tapi setidaknya cara itu akan jauh lebih baik ketimbang terus berdiam diri seperti ini kan!" bantah Junpei, "Lagipula jika kau ingin persoalan ini cepat selesai, melarikan Ken akan jauh lebih baik daripada menunggu mereka bersidang nanti. Ia tidak usah dipenjara dan kita masih dapat menemuinya secara bebas hingga nanti tuntutan hukum sialan itu berakhir."

_Oh My. _Untuk saat-saat ini, ingin rasanya Yukari mengepalkan tangan untuk meninju keras pengemudi itu tepat di hidung. Serupa dengan Hidetoshi dalam hal sifat buruk yang tidak kunjung hilang. Junpei tetaplah Junpei sementara Junpei tetaplah Stupei. Pria konyol dengan perangai bodoh ibarat orang gila yang menyikat lantai keramik putih bersih dengan sikat gigi kotor. Alih-alih cemerlang tapi justru buram didapat. Dari berhasil malah jadi gagal.

Adapun perihal sifat bawahannya itu sesungguhnya bukan masalah besar bagi penyandang nama Takeba tersebut, cuma dalam hati ia selalu memohon. Stupei boleh Stupei tapi jadilah Stupei di saat yang tepat. Bukan tiba-tiba saja kumat waktu saat-saat serius seperti ini. Dimana ia tidak butuh gurauan nan gila kecuali sesuatu pikiran rasional, logis namun bisa diterapkan. Baik di angan-angan juga bagus pada pelaksanaan.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, nyonya besar! Kali ini aku bisa bilang seperti itu karena memang pada dasarnya melarikan Ken adalah urusan yang mungkin!"

Mungkin? Mendengar hal itu tak ayal membuat Yukari tertegun. Mungkin? Membawa Ken lari dari tahanan? Jadi buronan? Ujarnya membatin. Ia akui untuk kali ini jarang-jarang seorang Junpei Iori bisa bersikap serius dalam sebuah gurauan. Ataukah, dia serius akan ide aneh itu, yang merupakan suatu jaminan bahwa bukan hanya Ken melainkan Minato, Ryoji dan mungkin dia sendiri berikut orang lain untuk turut dapat gelar buronan. Buronan penyita perhatian saat kasus ini masih hangat-hangatnya di mata publik. Jadi gila juga ada batasnya.

Pengusaha wanita itu lantas menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tahu, Stupei... Sepertinya kamu terlalu banyak baca komik_..."_

"APA KAU BILANG!" Berang, merasa tidak didengar lagi nihil perhatian. Junpei berteriak keras. Niatnya adalah protes tapi apalah daya emosi muncul ke permukaan terlebih dahulu, buat upaya meyakinkan tampak bak pertunjukkan amarah. Pembangkangan sinyal ketidakpatuhan, melawan atasan justru jadi yang tersampaikan. Apalagi jika di hadapannya adalah sosok atasan berkepala panas seperti Yukari Takeba. Atasan merangkap sahabat. Tentu keinginan berpendapat alih-alih dikabulkan, malah pertengkaran hebat menunggu di depan mata. Padahal ia ingin sekali memaparkan rencananya membawa lari Ken Amada dari tempatnya berada sekarang dengan cara membuat drama perampokan bersama dengan Yukari. Dimana dalam ceritanya mulai dengan putus asa majikan tak kunjung menaikkan gaji, sang sopir merampoknya di pusat keramaian agar dapat ditangkap dan masuk ke tempat yang sama dengan lokasi bocah itu berada sekarang. Kemudian dari sana memulai rencana kabur seperti film _Escape from Alcatraz._

Ia tahu masa daluarsa tindak kejahatan adalah 30 tahun. Oleh karena itu, sesudah mereka kabur dari sana, Junpei berniat untuk menyembunyikan Ken di Hokkaido—tempat Chidori berada sekarang buat sementara waktu sebelum pria bertopi biru itu sukses mengontak seorang teman universitasnya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam menyelundupkan manusia untuk membawa pergi Ken keluar negeri via _container _. Terserah mau kemana. Apakah itu ke Nepal, India, Kamboja, Thailand, Rusia, Filipina, Indonesia, Meksiko, Nigeria atau ke Uzbekistan. Yang penting Ken bisa hidup normal dan ia beserta teman-temannya terutama Minako juga Ryoji masih mampu menemuinya sekali-dua kali dalam setahun. Baru setelah 30 tahun itu berlalu, pemuda itu bisa pulang kembali ke Jepang tanpa kendala berarti.

_Happy ending_.

Ken senang.

Minako bahagia.

Mereka berdua senang.

Siapalah kiranya yang tidak berbahagia?

Tokh, kalau-pun ada. Orang itu pasti hanyalah Ryoji Mochizuki, salah seorang sahabat dekat yang diuar dugaan cukup kolot dan keras kepala. Akan tetapi itu bisa diurus nanti. Heran memang kenapa terkesan jikalau Yukari menolak sekali usul ini walaupun belum terucap secara jelas lagi lugas. Salahkah ia jadi pertanyaan dalam benak sang pria. Atau... Apa mungkin Yukari sengaja berniat demikian? Biarkan Ken masuk penjara agar Hidetoshi senang?

Aneh...

Bagi Junpei Iori semua ini sangat aneh.

"APA! MAU MARAH!"

Yukari berteriak lantang, berikan respon atas ucapan Junpei si sopir akibat perkataan bentuk seruan kepadanya. Dimana alih-alih bak ungkapan protes semata menjadi seolah permasalahan serius yang kiranya wajib melibatkan urat saraf. Terutama ketika keberlanjutan atas kalimat tersebut terdengar sebagai berikut:

"Kukatakan kau terlalu banyak baca komik karena aku tahu benar setiap perbuatanmu itu begitu mustahil!" Omel Yukari, "Okelah kalau kamu memang perlu penjelasan... akan kujabarkan sekarang! Pertama kau ingin membebaskan Ken dari tahanan padahal dia ditahan dimana, sudah dipindah kemana juga engkau tidak tahu. Kedua, dalam pikiran bodohmu itu pasti kau berniat menyembunyikan anak itu di suatu tempat sebelum kau memanggil entah siapa untuk melarikannya ke luar negeri padahal secanggih apa perlengkapan polisi sekarang-pun juga kamu tidak tahu. Mau makan apa, hendak jadi apa Ken di luar negeri juga pasti belum kau pertimbangan."

Sang pengusaha lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak. Nampak sekali kalau menengok gerakan tangannya, ada kemungkinan 90% peluang remote televisi di meja dirajamkan pada sesosok Junpei Iori pasti terwujud.

"Apa kamu mau Ken jadi rusak di sana? Hilang kepolosan, sirna pengharapan, jatuh ke lubang nista?"

Junpei terdiam. Nihil kuasa menjawab, terima kejutan bukan kepalang lagi tercengang oleh karena begitu tepatnya si majikan menerka jalan pikiran pembebasan dalam kepala. Hanya saja sebelum sempat sosok topi biru tersebut terdiam lebih jauh. Yukari terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pikir dia akan bahagia jika kita melakukan ini? Juga apa pantas kita melakukan ini? Asal kamu tahu Junpei! Jika aku, Ryoji, Minato, Minako serta yang lain memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rencanamu itu sama saja dengan memaksa Ken buat menerima segala kesalahan tanpa membuktikan, nihil pembelaan. Sadarkah kau jika hal ini sama saja dengan kita memaksa anak itu untuk jadi pecundang? Bagaimana pula kalau gagal? Bukan hanya kau, kita atau siapapun itu, Ken juga pasti akan kena akibatnya juga. Kau akan menghancurkan masa depannya! Tak bisakah kau untuk berpikir lebih rasional lagi di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"T-Tapi bukankah dengan cara ini sama saja kita membiarkan Ken jadi bulan-bulanan media yang kini sudah tidak jelas lagi kemana arah pemberitaannya?" bantah Junpei, "Lupakah kau dengan segala yang dialami Chidori dulu saat ia dituduh mencuri susu formula di _Seven Eleven _dulu? Saat bagaimana media menghancurkan nama baiknya dengan mendeskripsikan perilaku, sifat, perbuatan hingga keadaannya yang sedang mengandung anakku dengan status hubungan di luar nikah? Saat mereka merendahkan sosoknya, waktu masyarakat brengsek itu 'meludah' pada wajahnya?"

Kembali mereka terdiam sejenak, berpandangan tanpa kata sebelum kembali Junpei melanjutkan.

"Apa kau ingat, pada waktu pelaku sebenarnya tertangkap apa yang media juga orang-orang sok tahu itu katakan? Tidak ada! Ucapan minta maaf tidak ditulis dimanapun kecuali pada sebuah kolom kecil yang bahkan orang idiot-pun tidak akan membacanya! Sampai sekarang! Hingga dia mengasingkan diri di Hokkaido-pun tak pernah ia dapatkan kembali kehormatannya yang sudah diinjak-injak oleh apa yang mereka sebut keadilan kecuali penghinaan!"

"Cukup, Junpei...," ujar Yukari datar akan tetapi nampak jelas kalau ia sebetulnya sedang marah. Emosi oleh perkataan yang diutarakan oleh sopirnya itu dimana alih-alih berusaha meyakinkan justru berujung curahan amarah simbol ketidakpuasan.

"APA KAU INGIN KEN BERNASIB SEPERTI ITU!"

Cuma jangankan berhenti, volume suara berkurang-pun tidak. Bahkan ucapan terakhir terdengar begitu lantang selantang-lantangnya lantang hingga sesudahnya pria bertopi biru itu bungkam dengan nafas tersengal, jengkel atas apa yang ia juluki sebagai 'omong kosong besar' sembari berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan. Kesal sebab luka lama kembali terungkap. Paksa diri sang pria 'tuk mengenang kenangan pahit dirinya bersama Chidori berbulan-bulan silam. Suatu ingatan terkait penyebab keberpisahan mereka tanpa pernah diinginkan. Junpei di Tokyo, Chidori di Hokkaido bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah bertatap muka langsung dengannya. _Single parent_, begitu kira-kira ucapan populer orang-orang sekarang jika ia diminta untuk menjelaskan bagaimana peran Chidori sekarang dalam mengurus buah hati mereka. Dengan hanya sebatas mengirimkan uang, apakah itu cukup guna disebut ayah? Ayah yang tiada pernah mengurus, seorang papa yang tak pernah ada saat dibutuhkan?

Orang tua macam apakah ia?

Tak pernah tercatat juga 'dicampakkan'.

Mau bertemu-pun tiada bisa

Semua karena pemberitaan.

Haruskah Ken alami nasib yang sama?

Hening kembali..., mereka berpandangan lagi. Tanpa kata, hampa tulisan. Suara televisi jadi teman pengisi senyap. Suasana tegang nan tak mengenakkan penuhi nuansa. Entah apa isi pikiran namun bersitegang jelas muncul ke permukaan. Memakan waktu, tenaga serta pikiran. Habiskan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yukari berkata.

"Keluar..."

"KAU-"

"Aku bilang keluar, paham..."

Tanpa bisa dibantah, usir bawahan 'tuk beranjak nihil kemampuan berkeberatan. Wibawa telah menyeruak. Sekalipun kesal meraja. Meski amarah mereguk sukma. Walau harus sebotol minuman terlempar kotori hamparan karpet Persia sinyal ketidakpuasan.

Saat televisi bersenandung sebuah lagu...

.

"_Everybody needs a little time away." _

_I heard her say,_

"_From each other."_

"_Even lovers need a holiday. _

_Far away, from each other" _

_._

_Hold me now _

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry _

_I just want you to stay _

_After all that we've been through _

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to _

_And after all that's been said and done _

_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar _:**

**1. Makasih untuk siapapun yang melihat, menyimak, mereview atau sekedar melintas fic ini. Tanpa kalian bab ini tidak akan ada.**

**2. Thx untuk mangafox buat GTO, untuk lirik lagu, arsip berita soal Ryan Jombang, situs resmi NNN dan David Foster untuk lagunya. Mereka sungguh memberikan saya inspirasi untuk bab ini.**

**3. 'Till the next chapt and Good Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	15. Bab 14 : Going Wrong

**If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona adalah punya ATLUS, MS Word punyanya Bill gates.  
**

**Synopsis : Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Ken x Minako.**

**Rating : T**

**Author note : Don't Like, Don't Read! OK?**

* * *

BAB 14

GOING WRONG

.

**KALA KEKERASAN MENJADI BUDAYA BANGSA**

.

_**INSIDEN PENGANIAYAAN MANAJER JUNES. CO, HIDETOSHI ODAGIRI (23) OLEH SEORANG PELAJAR SMA NEGERI MUSHASHINO BERNAMA KEN AMADA (17) DI DAERAH WASEDA, SHINJUKU PADA HARI SABTU, 4 JUNI 2016 SILAM TAK PELAK MENYADARKAN KEMBALI PERHATIAN MASYARAKAT TERHADAP MAKIN MARAKNYA KENAKALAN REMAJA AKHIR-AKHIR INI. SEBUAH SINYAL BAHWA PARA REMAJA YANG MERUPAKAN GENERASI PENERUS SEKARANG MAKIN TERJERUMUS DALAM BUDAYA KEKERASAN BERSIFAT MASIF. APA SESUNGGUHNYA PENYEBAB PERMASALAHAN? BENARKAH KEKERASAN TELAH MENGAKAR KUAT DALAM BUDAYA MASYARAKAT PADA ERA GLOBALISASI MASA KINI?**_

_**.**_

Kurang lebih itulah bunyi berita utama suatu majalah berita mingguan. Mulai dari judul hingga paragraf pengantar bacaan yang lazimnya berhuruf besar dengan ukuran dua sampai tiga kali ukuran huruf artikel biasa, dimana mereka umum 'tuk hadir dalam _font 12 _tulisan _Times New Roman_ berspasi _single_. Kedua bagian ini muncul dalam bentuk lebih bebas: Judul ukuran 18, bertulisan _Arial_ cetak tebal sementara paragraf pengantar mungkin berukuran 13-14, cetak tebal dalam model huruf _Calibri—_sebuah perangkat tulisan _default_ program _Microsoft Windows_ keluaran terbaru, benar-benar baru sebab belum pernah ada sebelumnya model aksara demikian.

Adapun serupa majalah dan koran lain yang beredar luas di pasaran, muatan warta pagi itu masih dalam kisaran topik sama seperti sebelumnya. Masih terkait dengan masalah kenakalan remaja, pergolakan Timur Tengah hingga demonstrasi anti pemerintah. Seluruhnya hanya menyajikan perkembangan nihil kebaruan. Semuanya bisa jadi cuma perulangan, suplemen semata agar pemberitaan terkesan padat nan berbobot padahal sebenarnya kosong melompong kecuali sekadar pemanis yang tiada jarang pula berisi kebohongan semata. Jikalau ada suatu kebaruan paling-paling cuma bekisar soal gosip selebritis: tentang artis Korea, Kim-entah siapa yang gosipnya kedapatan sedang pacaran dengan Naoko-siapa di bilangan Ginza; indeks pergerakan harga saham dimana hanya soal grafik ini-itu dan terakhir kenyataan kalau kasus Ken mulai dihadirkan secara terpisah dalam berita tersendiri. Lepas dari pewartaan kenakalan remaja sebelumnya.

Yah, apabila semua itu bukan terjadi di semua media massa cetak, setidaknya majalah berita yang kini sedang dibaca oleh seorang Souji Seta; pengacara muda dari kantor hukum _Tani Jiro and Partners_ di dalam ruangan kerja berkata demikian. Terutama tentang pemberitaan terkait calon kliennya ini, alih-alih digulirkan secara profesional oleh wartawan berkode etik jurnalistik tinggi. Ironisnya justru lebih menyerupai upaya _penghinaan_ secara terang-terangan beserta ajakan persuasif guna menghujat lebih keras lagi pelaku bersangkutan. Seperti kasus tentang penggelapan dana nasabah oleh seorang karyawan suatu bank asing di Indonesia yang ia dengar dari seorang teman waktu lepas malam pada sebuah bar di daerah Kichijoji beberapa bulan silam. Yangmana menurut dirinya secara pribadi pemberitaan tersebut telah melenceng keluar dari maksudnya semula. Dari cuma sebatas menyebarkan informasi terkait tindakan kriminal karyawati bank bersangkutan yang menggelapkan dana nasabah, menjadi sebuahupaya pembunuhan karakter pelaku serta keluarganya melalui tindakan _blow up _informasi tentang kehidupan pribadi pelaku mulai dari masa kecil, menikah, punya anak, cerai, hidup mewah, menikah lagi dengan seorang _berondong _muda, aset-aset pribadi macam rumah, villa dan koleksi mobil mewah dan operasi plastik juga payudara yang bahkan serasa lebih dapat perhatian ketimbang kasus penggelapan itu sendiri.

Pantas?

Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak begitu mau berurusan dengan moral. Memangnya siapa dia? Polisi moral? Bukan. Penentu etika baik dan jahat? Juga bukan. Masing-masing punya ukurannya sendiri. Lagipula bagi Souji sendiri, ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang kebetulan memilih jalan untuk jadi seorang pengacara litigasi ketimbang akuntan, ekonomis, politisi, arsitek dan ragam pencaharian lain. Ibarat permainan, yang laki-laki itu perlu hanya melakukannya sesuai aturan. Gunakan undang-undang, peraturan dan doktrin untuk berdebat; lantas pakailah hukum acara serta kode etik untuk bertindak berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang ia terima. Itu saja.

Yang membuatnya kesal adalah jika ada pihak lain sudah mampu memutuskan benar atau salah padahal tidak punya kewenangan untuk itu. Bukan pengadilan maupun mahkamah tetapi sekumpulan orang sok tahu juga sok kuasa. Seperti kedua berita itu dimana media massa juga masyarakat justru menerapkan barbarisme sosial berupa kekerasan verbal terhadap kehormatan seseorang ketimbang menceritakan suatu tindakan salah semata. Padahal sejak kapan pemerintah menganggap _Trial by the press_ itu berwenang menentukan benar salahnya orang dalam sebuah negara yang konon merupakan negara hukum.

Idealis sekali memang.

Tapi itulah hal penyebab Souji begitu dikenal walau dia bukan anggota LSM maupun komunitas tertentu sekaligus juga menjadi alasan kenapa dirinya bisa bekerja di kantor hukum _Tani Jiro and Partners_ yang notabene merupakan salah satu biro hukum litigasi ternama nan dikenal selaku pembela hak asasi.

Ia mengamati berita soal Ken Amada kata demi kata, halaman demi halaman, lembar demi lembar. Benar saja dugaan pengacara muda itu segera terbukti. Tindakan _Trial by the press_ mulai dilakukan secara efektif. Dibacanya rincian sebuah artikel tentang Ken Amada dengan judul utama "HATI CEMBURU, TENAGA BERADU"yang mengusung tema "kasus Ken Amada" sebagaimana tampak pada sudut kiri atas halaman lalu tampak segudang fakta mencengangkan di atas kertas dimana bisa saja isi tulisan ini menjadikan bocah SMA itu dalam posisi tak kalah buruknya dengan tokoh Al Qaeda yang masih buron atau justru lebih buruk.

Pemukulan, ekstrakurikuler tinju, pelindung di sekolah, yatim piatu, _broken home_, wali yang tidak kompeten, kenal dengan pemilik kelab malam, punya pacar yang jauh lebih tua, _gyaku-enjo kosai_, pengancaman, rumor memperkosa teman sekelas, menggelapkan dana _study tour _sekolah... Entah kemana semua tulisan ini mengarah. Pikir Souji dalam hati sembari menatap sebuah televisi dimana acara beritanya tengah membahas pula soal kasus Ken Amada secara langsung via wawancara antara wartawan dengan beberapa orang siswa, guru juga kepala sekolah tempat anak SMA tersebut menimba ilmu perihal beberapa hal.

.

"_Tahu nggak soal salah satu teman kalian yang namanya Ken Amada?"_

"_Oh ya, tahu... dia teman sekelas kami. Ada apa?"_

"_Pernah dengar dia memukul orang di Shinjuku kemarin?"_

"_Iya, hal itu diberitakan di TV-kan! Sekolah sekarang lagi heboh sama kejadian itu."_

_._

Souji lalu terdiam sejenak memandangi sekeliling ruang kerjanya. Berpikir, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan secarik kertas guna menulis sesuatu dengan penanya sebelum mulai menatap media cetak sembari mendengarkan berita pagi pada saat bersamaan. Seakan sadar akan suatu hal aneh sumber penyebab firasat tak beres sejak ia mulai memikirkan kasus ini sedari kemarin. Ketika dalam diri laki-laki itu seolah mencium suatu ketidakberesan yang mulai menyeruak keluar bak bau busuk di antara wangi mawar merah tanda keindahan. Namun hampa keterangan kala seseorang muncul 'tuk bertanya apa persisnya bau busuk itu berasal.

Ia lantas menulis, menulis dan terus menulis. Gurat permukaan kertas putih via pahatan-pahatan halus sebuah pena bertinta hitam kala menyiratkan untaian aksara satu demi satu demi sebuah kata dan kata untuk kalimat. Seakan coretan-coretan miskin makna tiada berguna tetapi di saat yang sama merupakan isi kepala terkait sebuah rencana beberapa langkah ke depan.

Ketika wawancara di sekolah tersangka terus berlangsung. Kali ini dengan seorang guru sebelum berlanjut ke sosok kepala sekolah.

.

"_Perkara seperti apa dia di luar sekolah jujur saja, kami selaku pihak sekolah sama sekali tidak tahu menahu. Tapi kalau perilakunya Ken di sekolah, saya bisa bilang jika dia itu termasuk anak yang baik. Suka menolong teman-temannya yang membutuhkan juga pandai baik dalam pelajaran, hanya itu."_

"_Lalu bagaimana pendapat anda terhadap insiden pemukulan juga dugaan kalau ia melakukan praktik gyaku enjo-kosai berikut rumor hubungan asmaranya dengan seorang wanita yang usianya jauh lebih tua?"_

"_Saya tidak berkapasitas menjawab itu semua karena jujur saja pihak sekolah tidak berhak ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Soal pemukulan juga praktik gyaku enjo-kosai, jika itu memang benar maka terpaksa kami akan tindak tegas dengan memecatnya selaku siswa sebab merusak nama baik SMA ini."_

"_Kalau soal hubungan asmaranya?"_

"_Untuk hal itu kami tidak tahu menahu dan saya kembalikan pada pribadi yang bersangkutan. Itu sudah masuk dalam ranah privasi, jadi saya tidak dapat berpendapat banyak." _

_._

Lalu ia kemudian mengamati sepintas hasil tulisannya. Pastikan tiada kesalahan diperbuat, lantas kembali memandang artikel majalah berita tersebut. Sebelum beranjak 'tuk memeriksa beberapa majalah berita mingguan lain berikut surat kabar-surat kabar terserak di atas meja kosong tanpa pemakai sebab pengguna sebelumnya telah berhenti guna memulai biro hukumnya sendiri.

Rupanya benar. Kembali Souji berkata-kata sendiri dalam hati. Selagi kedua tangan membuka, sepasang mata berkelebat. Amati satu demi satu detil sebelum berpindah halaman. Membalik lembar lalu beranjak. Berganti satu menuju yang lain. Disambung guratan-guratan lain di atas kertas putih. Untuk diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman tipis bermulti tafsir pertanda kesiapan diri melangkah sesi. Hentikan segenap acara hanya demi sebuah kontak telepon genggam pembentuk sambungan menuju sahabat.

"Naoto, ini Souji... Aku ingin minta bantuanmu kali ini." ujar sang sahabat tak lama sesudah panggilan mendapat jawaban pengawal pembicaraan.

"Ya, soal kasus anak itu... Tidak, tidak banyak, Naoto... Kiranya cukup mustahil kalau ini akan menyulitkanmu. Lagipula kau ingin referensi masukan untuk sikap kepolisian nanti bukan?... Aku hanya ingin kau memeriksa beberapa nama dalam kertas yang akan aku _fax_ padamu nanti... Apa saja terutama hubungan mereka dengan dia, bagaimana pengaruhnya, sekaligus informasi kepemilikan sahamnya."

Mereka lantas terus bercakap-cakap barang sebentar. Bicarakan pelbagai macam hal tentang pekerjaan kedua orang tersebut secara seksama. Mulai dari hal umum hingga khusus. Sumir sebagai awalan rumit selaku akhiran. Dan selesai via perkataan miskin suku kata sudahi panggilan sinyal.

"Oke, terima kasih, Naoto..."

Sambungan-pun terputus.

Tanda sudah waktu 'tuk berlalu.

Ubah panggilan komunikasi jadi profesi.

Ambil jas hitam dari sisi.

Bersiap-siap demi hari.

Sesaat sang pengacara menengok ke luar. Bereskan barang-barang seraya menghormat atasan kala melintas di depan. Tas kerja sudah di tangan, apalah kiranya yang kurang? Berkas, pin, kartu izin acara, dompet dan kacamata. Semua sempurna tiada kecacatan. Tugas utama menunggu depan mata. Harapan idealisme masih di dada. Ia mulai melangkah. Usai asisten datang beri indikasi fasilitas telah disiapkan. Pasca ucapan terakhir terucap keluar berkata bersama penyerahan secarik kertas.

"Kirimkan ini melalui _fax _pada Naoto, lalu pastikan laporannya kamu cetak dan taruh di mejaku nanti."

Terus berlalu.

Pergi.

Abaikan berita yang terus bergulir, tebarkan warta masih soal pemukulan di sana-sini. Tarik hati menggunakan televisi ketika pada saat yang sama di daerah sekolah SMA Negeri Mushashino, Seorang wartawan bersama seorang _cameraman_ datang menghampiri seorang siswi wanita berparas cantik, berambut coklat nan bertubuh proporsional yang tengah berada di gedung olahraga sekolah. Sibuk lakukan aktivitas kelas bersama teman-temannya dalam pelajaran penjaskes (atau pelajaran sejenis berdasarkan kurikulum nasional setempat) ketika dua orang media tersebut datang untuk memberikan sedikit paket pertanyaan pengalih perhatian sejenak dari rutinitas.

"Permisi, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Siswa itu diam sejenak, mengamati kedua orang di depan mata sementara tahu-tahu saja sebuah mikrofon telah tersodor perlambang ketidaksediaan ditolak secara halus.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Oke, kalau begitu kami ingin bertanya-tanya sebentar. Oh ya, dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Dojima...Nanako Dojima..."

Untuk sesaat, kelihatan kalau sang gadis nampak bingung atas kejadian yang ia alami sekarang ini. Wajar saja, siapa gerangan bisa sangka tiba-tiba didatangi beberapa orang dari media massa lantas disodori beberapa pertanyaan secara _live_ kala tengah beraktivitas normal di suatu tempat bernama sekolah (mengingat dia adalah pelajar)?

"Oke...Dojima-san, tahu tidak kalau ada salah seorang teman anda yang sekarang ditangkap karena melakukan pemukulan?"

"Maksudnya si Amada ya? Kalau soal Amada-san saya memang ada mendengar soal hal itu." jawabnya sedikit malu-malu, "K-Kebetulan dia adalah teman sekelas saya."

"Teman sekelas?" tanya si wartawan hanya untuk dibalas dengan anggukan pelan tanda setuju nan membenarkan. Agaknya jadikan momen tepat untuk pencari berita guna menggali info lebih dalam via pertanyaan, "Wah, kebetulan kalau begitu, kami sedang mencari informasi tambahan tentang dia, Amada itu kalau di kelas orangnya seperti apa?"

Dimana balasan jawabannya cukup lumayan mendetail. Mungkin anak bernama Nanako ini adalah salah satu teman dekat atau setidaknya kenal baik dengan bocah itu. Sebab dari sana didapat beberapa hal bahwa Ken merupakan pelajar yang cukup pintar, populer, dewasa, pedulian lagi menjadi panutan. Bahkan konon berdasarkan pengakuannya, banyak sekali anak perempuan yang menyukainya 'tuk dijadikan pacar. Cuma dari mereka tak satupun mendapat balasan. Secantik apapun orangnya, semenarik apapun manusianya.

"Jadi begitu..."

Pelajar bernama Nanako itu lantas kembali memberi tanda setuju.

"Apa nada pernah dengar kalau Amada itu punya pacar berumur pertengahan 20 tahunan atau melakukan praktik _gyaku enjo-kosai_?"

"_Gyaku enjo-kosai_?" Mendengar ucapan itu, tak pelak dahi Nanako sedikit berkerut. Entah apa istilah ini cukup familiar (dan untuk anak seusianya harusnya adalah umum) bagi sang gadis, kebingungan, atau malah tahu cuma gentar tuk berkata sejujurnya.

Akan tetapi sikap tersebut sama sekali bukan halangan untuk menjawab.

"Sejauh ini saya juga teman-teman saya nggak pernah dengar soal Amada melakukan hal itu. Cuma soal dia memacari wanita umur pertengahan 20 tahunan memang iya. Kita sempat heboh dengan desas-desus itu karena salah satu teman kita ada yang pernah memergokinya lagi bersama seorang wanita di restoran tengah kota. Katanya dia sempat mengira Amada sedang bersama dengan kakak atau mungkin saudaranya. Tetapi semakin diamati ada dugaan ke sana."

Sesi tanya jawab lantas terhenti sejenak oleh keheningan dengan hanya suara anak-anak berolahraga mewarnai latar belakang. Hingga kemudian gadis berambut coklat panjang itu menambahkan.

"Kalau aku tak salah, waktu itu temanku bilang nama pacarnya itu Minako Arisato... Kalau nggak salah."

"Minako Arisato?"

"Kalau tidak salah..."

.

_TBC_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _komentaar _:**

**1. Special Thx buat Kuro dan Mara Army untuk reviewnya (terharu saya masih ada yg mau meninggalkan review), majalah Tempo, situs kompas , media indonesia , MS Word, google, Jakarta Lawyers Club dan wikipedia...tanpa mereka chapter ini tidak akan mungkin terwujud.**

**2. Tak lupa juga lagi-lagi makasih untuk mereka yang telah sudi mampir.**

**3. 'Till the next chapt and GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


End file.
